Skinny Love
by Trezzan
Summary: Att ensamhet kan vara en så stark och fullkomlig livsfarlig känsla. Vem kan tro det? Under våren 1978 förändras Jessicas liv för alltid och hon är under press att ta olika val. Kan Sirius Black bära henne genom stormen? Mörkret växer sig starkare och får fotfäste i alla deras liv. Och vad vill egentligen Evan Rosier henne?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1.**

Det är svårt att tro att det för bara några timmar sedan såg ut som sommar utomhus när jag nu ser ut genom fönstret. Snön har lagt sig över trädgården som ett täcke och genom mitt fönster på översta våningen av herrgården ser jag att hela London också är täckt av snö. Det är julafton och jag vet att alla barn kommer vara överexalterade när de vaknar upp på juldagen och får se den vita massan. Snöbollar kommer att kastas och snögubbar kommer byggas. Jag tror faktiskt att jag ska våga mig ut imorgon eller kanske bygga en snölykta ikväll men jag är osäker. Det stora huset i centrala London ligger tyst denna kväll. Min bror och min mor är iväg på semester och jag får som vanligt inte följa med. Ensamheten slår inte emot mig lika hårt som förr men den gnager fortfarande någonstans och gör hålet i mitt hjärta större. Det är så det är, säger min spegelbild när jag ställer mig upp för att gå från fönstret och ner till köket för att be husalverna förbereda lite mat. Den sista terminen på Hogwarts är det enda jag har kvar sen tror jag faktiskt att jag kan kalla mig fri. Nu såhär när jag sitter här i min ensamhet funderar jag över hur allt hade varit om jag stannat kvar på Hogwarts under jullovet. Hade jag haft ett häftigt blåmärke över ryggen då, eller hade mor tagit min stav även om jag var där? Förr kunde jag alltid umgås med Sirius under de tomma julloven i London men han bor hos James nu och jag är förstås glad för hans skull, men det är så tyst och tomt för mig.

"Ja fröken Raven, maten är alldeles strax klar." Säger Harlow, min egna husalv och jag går sakta vidare in till den lilla matsalen. Strax… Vad kan det betyda, funderar jag på. Jag plockar upp ett exemplar av tidningen "Witch Weekly" och bläddrar igenom den fort. Jag har redan läst den upptäcker jag snabbt och lägger ner den igen. Matsalen är tyst och ensam men inte tom för fem öre. Ett vanligt familjebord står där fastän det är ett par hundra galleoner dyrare än ditt vanliga exemplar. Sex stolar står runt och de gröna dynorna är broderade med förhäxat drakguld, säkert kostade stolarna dubbelt så mycket än bordet men mor har förmodligen ärvt dem. Tystheten slår mig igen och jag går över till fönstret där en liten radiospelare står på fönsterbrädan. Utanför är det ännu mer snö och utanför grindarna till herrgården springer barn och jagar varandra. Jag drar ett djupt andetag och sätter sedan på radion.

"… Två till har hittats döda och trolldomsministern beklagar sig över de hemskheter som drabbat England extra hårt det senaste året. Nästa fråga folk ställer sig: Är det säkert att återvända till Hogwarts?"

Jag byter kanal, det jag hör är det sista jag vill höra just nu. Dödsätarna plågar befolkningen och jag kan bara tänka mig hur lyckligt lottade barnen som sprang förbi herrgårdens grindar är. Jag vet att mor har märket men jag hoppas att min bror än så länge på något vis lyckats undvika det. Ibland tror jag att nästa gång… Nästa gång han kommer hem så kommer det sitta där på hans arm och håna mig. Då är jag ensammast i hela världen bland människor jag inte delar åsikt med. Dörren till matsalen öppnas snabbt och sedan står en tallrik med mat dukad på bordet och husalven har försvunnit igen. Maten är god, men jag äter inte särskilt många tuggor innan jag tappat matlusten. Snön där ute ser trevligare ut än insidan av huset och jag bestämmer mig snabbt för att gå ut och bygga den efterlängtade snölyktan.

Den svarta kappan skyddar mot den snabbt fallande snön och under luvan känner jag mig väldigt osynlig. Jag har format nästan tio snöbollar nu och börjat bygga på en liten iglo av dem. Det tar inte mer än några minuter innan den är klar och jag sätter in ett stearinljus i den. Jag gör en snabb cirkulär rörelse med mitt högra pekfinger mot ljuset och det flammar upp. Vissa saker måste man lära sig att göra även utan trollstav. Jag ser på den lilla snölyktan med stolthet, den är väldigt fin. Ett tag blir jag sittande där i den tysta snöstormen och emellanåt hör jag skrattet från barn utanför grindarna som springer runt på gatorna. Jag förväntar mig dock inte att få höra grinden öppnas och vänder mig fort om i mörkret för att se mot den. En blond man stänger grinden efter sig och börjar gå uppför den korta, oskottade gången med en självsäker hållning. Det är Lucius. Först får han inte syn på mig men när han går uppför trappan förstår jag att han sett ljuset från lyktan i ögonvrån. Han hindrar sig från att knacka på dörren i sista sekunden ser istället mot mig. Jag suckar lågt och ställer mig upp för att gå fram till honom.

"Lucius", säger jag och ler svagt mot honom.

"Hej Jessica", svarar han och nickar "är Avery hemma?"

"Han och mor är bortresta", säger jag enkelt och tar mig framåt i snön. Den svarta kappan släpar efter mig i snön och snart är jag framme vid trappen.

"Jaha. Får jag komma in?" Undrar han. Jag nickar, "självklart."

Väl inne hänger jag av mig kappan och bjuder in honom i den stora matsalen eftersom det alltid finns något att bjuda på där.

"Får det vara något?" Frågar jag och han nickar.

"Lite eldwhiskey skulle nog passa bra i den här kylan." Det är tyst sånär på brasan som brinner i eldstaden och jag går bort mot barskåpet där jag tar ut ett kristallglas. Eldwhiskeyn står på översta hyllan så jag måste sträcka mig ordentligt för att få ner den men sedan häller jag upp i glaset.

"Vad har du gjort på ryggen?" Hör jag Lucius fråga i bakgrunden och jag kniper igen munnen och blundar hårt.

"Jag ramlade nerför trappan i morse när jag var alldeles nyvaken", svarar jag lite väl fort och vänder mig om. Lucius har satt sig ner i en av fåtöljer runt eldstaden, hans trollstavskäpp är lutad mot knäna och han ser väldigt självsäker ut när jag ställer ner glaset framför honom. Det är förmodligen de dyra kläderna från Twilfitts and Tattings som spelar mig ett spratt.

"Det är okej, Avery har berättat att er mamma inte är den snällaste varelsen", säger han och ser på mig med spelat snälla ögon och ett litet leende som jag inte gillar alls.

"Jag ramlade nerför trappan." Säger jag sammanbitet.

"Jessica, jag måste fråga en sak som kanske inte är något du vill bli frågad."

"Vadå?" Undrar jag.

"Jag tror att det kan bli enklare för dig om du bara ansluter dig. Du skulle inte ha lika ont längre heller. Snart ligger hela världen för våra fötter, vi som anslutit oss alltså."

Jag skakar på huvudet, "jag gillar inte det där."

"Det är okej, men jag kommer att fråga igen." Jag nickar, självklart, fast jag kommer att säga nej varenda gång. Det sista säger jag inte högt eftersom jag inte vill göra honom arg.

"Varför letade du efter Avery?" Frågar jag och sätter mig ner mitt emot honom och lägger det ena knät över det andra.

"Det kan jag inte berätta tyvärr, jag får åka till honom istället."

"Vet du vart han är?"

"De är väl på samma semesterplats som alltid?" Slår han fast och höjer ett frågande ögonbryn.

"Jag har ingen aning vart det är", erkänner jag men låtsas att jag inte bryr mig när jag väjer undan för den intensiva och jobbiga blicken.

"Jag får nog gå nu, det börjar bli sent och om jag ska ta tag i mitt viktiga ärende med Avery får jag skynda mig till honom, kan jag låna den öppna spisen, jag tror att det snabbaste är att färdas med flampulver", säger han och jag nickar på det sista han frågade, reser mig upp och tar fram en liten rund silverask från ett av skåpen längre bort i rummet. Hans brännande blick undgår mig inte men jag låtsas som ingenting när jag återigen kommer bort till honom där han ser ut som han skådat ut genom de stora fönstren och inte alls iakttagit mig.

"Följ med", säger jag och han nickar stilla. Vi går in i ett mindre rum, kontoret och där håller jag fram asken till honom varpå han tar en handfull av det glittrande silvergrå pulvret och stiger in i eldstaden.

"Säg inte att det var här som du färdades från, mor kan bli lite väl förargad. Hon har ett hett temperament", ber jag och han nickar mot mig.

"Självklart, Jessica."

Rummet flammar upp i grönt och sedan är han borta. Plötsligt är tystnaden återigen väldigt slående och även om jag försöker få tiden att gå långsamt så har jag snart satt på silverlocket på asken med flampulver igen och lämnat kontorsrummet. Det luktar flamma och det är en doft jag tycker väldigt mycket om. Jag ställer ifrån mig asken i skåpet och vänder mig om för att plocka bort whiskeyn tillsammans med glaset. Jag upptäcker dock att det redan är borta. Husalverna som varit i farten säkert. Jag tittar ut genom fönstret och ser snölyktan som inte är någon lykta längre, den har fallit samman precis som mitt liv.

"Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist", suckar jag och går ut ur allrummet för att sedan styra mina steg uppför alla trappor i huset. När jag kommer upp går jag raka vägen in i mitt rum och lägger mig försiktigt på min säng. Ryggen gör för ont för att jag skulle orka slänga mig i den. Jag ligger där och stirrar upp i taket, hur länge vet jag inte. Vad jag vet är att tretton dagar går och sedan sitter jag på tåget tillbaka till Hogwarts. Dessa tretton dagar är tysta som graven och hade jag inte bott där i snart sjutton år hade jag aldrig trott att detta hus var bebott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2.**

"Jessica!" Ropar en glad Sirius när jag kliver in i hans och marodörernas kupé på Hogwartsexpressen. Efter att i över tio år sett honom bli behandlad som skit är jag så oerhört glad för honom och över att han ser så oerhört frisk ut. Jag får hålla mig från att inte börja gråta av lycka över att var där med dem efter tretton dagar i graven. James sitter mittemot Sirius, Peter bredvid James och Remus intill Sirius. De allihop ler mot mig och jag känner att nu är jag på väg till lycka. Jag slår mig ner bredvid Remus som jag vet inte kommer hitta på något bus mot mig och sedan lutar jag mig bekvämt bakåt.

"Hur var ditt lov?" Frågar Remus artigt och jag ler ett leende som inte riktigt når ögonen.

"Det var behagligt, lugnt och skönt."

"Så du orkar med oss resten av terminen", säger James och sedan skrattar de glatt. Kupédörren öppnas och Lily kikar in. Hon ler mot mig och ser sedan mot de andra och upprepar gesten. James är överlycklig för att han lyckats fråga ut Lily på dejt och hon verkar vara ganska glad över det också.

"Finns det plats för mig och Alice här inne?" Undrar hon och vi allihop nickar. James knuffar bort Peter till andra hörnet och Lily sätter sig på platsen men när våra blickar möts ser jag att hon himlar åt hans barnsliga gest, även om jag tror att hon innerst inne uppskattar den. Alice sätter sig intill mig och jag frågar henne hur hennes lov varit varpå hon börjar prata och inte slutar på en kvart. Marodörerna spelar knallkort tills Remus måste gå till sitt prefektmöte. Strax därefter tycker James att det är en bra idé att gå på upptäcktsfärd genom tåget fastän det är exakt samma tåg vi åkt så många gånger de senaste åren. Peter vill självfallet följa med, Alice vill leta upp godisvagnen och Lily skrattar bara när James drar med henne ut ur kupén. Sirius stannar kvar i kupén med mig och då kan jag inte hålla mig längre. Först tittar jag bort från honom när tårarna ramlar nerför ansiktet på mig fastän jag förstår att han kan höra att jag hulkar. Det tar inte många sekunder innan han vänt mig mot honom och lagt armarna om mig. Han vet hur det är, han vet vad som hänt.

"Alla har haft ett sådant underbart lov", gråter jag och han lutar sig fram så att hans haka lutar mot mitt huvud "och jag har inte gjort någonting, jag har inte ens fått några presenter. Såg du det där armbandet Alice hade?"

"Det blir bättre." Tröstar han och klappar mig över ryggen. Jag drar mig undan från hans hand men innan jag hunnit skydda mig så har han dragit upp baksidan av min tjocktröja och synar de blåmärken som täcker större delen av den.

"Jag ramlade nerför trappan." Säger jag ursäktande men han köper det inte.

"Jag ramlade också nerför en trappa en gång", svarar han dock samtidigt som han håller om mig igen.

"Jag har en julklapp till dig, men den ligger i min koffert", säger han sedan och jag ler smått. Sirius Black, min bästa vän.

"Jag vill aldrig dit igen", viskar jag. För denna gång var det som allra värst. De andra gångerna jag fått stryk hade jag förtjänat det men denna gång hade jag inte gjort någonting. Att Avery inte sa ett ord till mor, eller ens kom och hjälpte mig tydde bara på att han faktiskt inte brydde sig. Jag trodde uppriktigt talat att han hade brytt sig men jag antar att jag inte kunde lita på mitt eget kött och blod längre, hur rent blodet än var.

"Du får säkert följa med hem till James när vi slutar skolan", svarar Sirius. Jag nickar mot hans bröst och sedan somnar jag utmattat.

När jag vaknar igen sitter jag istället lutad mot fönstret, förmodligen har han bytt plats på oss två för att gå och hitta på fuffens med de andra killarna. Det är nämligen ingen i kupén. Bara jag och väskor på hyllorna, på det utfällbara bordet ligger ett parti knallkort, en del godispapper ligger intill. Det är mörkt ute, inte särskilt konstigt kanske med tanke på att det är januari och solen går ner innan den ens gått upp. Det är säkert ett par timmar kvar innan vi kommer fram till Hogsmeade. Jag reser mig trött upp och håll på min ömma rygg när jag rör mig mot kupédörren. Jag öppnar den men utanför är det helt nersläckt förutom två lyktor i vardera ända av vagnen. Kupédörren stängs efter mig och jag plockar upp min stav ur innerfickan på min kappa och låser efter mig. Deras väskor är ju trots allt kvar därinne. Sedan går jag bakåt i tåget. I nästa vagn är det precis lika lugnt och stilla med bara två ensamma lyktor som ljusresurs. Kupéerna här verkar även vara tomma och när jag kliver in i sista vagnen förstår jag varför. Kalabaliken, musiken och människorna slår mig liksom kylan efter att en varit inne i ett varmt hus. Korridoren är fylld av människor, kupéerna ännu knökade och efter att ha tagit mig förbi de två första kupéerna utan att bli knuffad eller att ha fått ont så hittar jag marodörerna. Självklart är det de som har startat detta, vilka annars? James får syn på mig och reser sig vingligt upp. Han öppnar dörren och ler glatt mot mig.

"Kom in, kom in!" Säger han och jag nickar och försöker klämma mig förbi två hufflepuffare som samtalar febrilt om något som jag inte riktigt uppfattar.

"Jag kommer James", skrattar jag och är lättad över att han lockat ett skratt ur mig så enkelt. Direkt när jag är innanför kupédörren slår den igen med en smäll och om det skulle vara möjligt är det ännu mer liv här inne. Sirius försöker få två knallkort att inte smälla samtidigt som han ställt ett shotglas fyllt med eldwhiskey på dem som Peter med tårar i ögonen och ett brett leende hjälp till att försöka hålla stabilt. Knallkorten knarrar argt men till slut lyckas de och ett väldigt jubel bryter ut i kupén. Knallkorten sprängs och landar hela på golvet men shotglaset med eldwhiskey flyger genom luften. Det skapar en total tystnad inne i kupén och ingen mindre än Remus Lupin ställer sig upp och fångar det nu nervända glaset i handen. Den heta whiskeyn är kvar i glaset. Ännu ett jubel.

"Vad sysslar ni med?" Frågar jag Sirius när jag sätter mig ner med ett flin. Han ser nöjt på mig.

"Det spelar väl ingen roll, jag är bara glad att du ser gladare ut än för ett par timmar sen", svarar han och lägger en försiktig arm runt mina axlar.

"Remus verkar ha vunnit i alla fall", påstår jag och Sirius tittar på Remus.

"Pft", utbryter han och plockar upp knallkorten från golvet, sedan tar han det nu tomma shotglaset från Remus för att börja om på nytt. Remus flinar åt sin vän och hjälper till att hålla korten stabila istället för Peter som pratar med James om något.

"Två poäng till Remus nu", hör jag att han säger.

"Sirius har bara vunnit en gång, han börjar väl säkert fuska snart", skrattar James och Sirius verkar ha hört det för han kastar en blängande blick på de två vännerna som inte deltar i leken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3.**

Många tror att vissa saker inte är så allvarliga som de verkar och får för sig att det är smartast att vända sitt blinda öga åt de drabbades håll. Helt ärligt vill jag bara att de människorna ska gå in i en vägg och få grisnäsor, allihop. Sådana är personalen på Hogwarts. De tror att det enda allvarliga här i världen är dödsätarna och han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn. Under mina snart sju år här på Hogwarts har jag aldrig fått höra att det går att få hjälp om man mår dåligt eller har det dåligt eller något som skulle kunna tyda på att Hogwarts på något sett bryr sig om eleverna på skolan. Ingen hade sett att Sirius blev dåligt behandlad hemma, förutom hans vänner såklart. Ingen märkte att många elever sprang runt och lekte med svartkonster, ingen märkte att många elever blev dåligt behandlade hemma. Ingen märkte att marodörerna hade mobbat Severus Snape, inte för att jag brydde mig om honom. Men allt detta i stort sett bevisade för mig att ingen brydde sig ett dugg om eleverna, det fick vi göra själva. I vartenda elevhem var allihop en familj och tog hand om varandra.

På den första lektionen, sista terminen på Hogwarts har vi Trolldryckskonst. Snigelhorn parar ihop oss, jag hamnar med någon Slytherinare jag inte kan namnet på men som verkar irriterad över att få arbeta med någon från Gryffindor. Kanske kan det vara en sak som bidragit till att jag blivit så utfryst av min familj. Min bror var i Slytherin så han var mors självklara favorit när inte jag också hamnade i Slytherin. Innan dess hade saker varit lite bättre men vi var trots allt en renblodsfamilj, disciplin var viktigt tyckte mor och ännu viktigare blev det när far försvann. Jag visste att både Sirius och Regulus blivit agade fastän Sirius blev det mer, och detsamma gällde mig. Vi hade förmodligen aldrig varit så goda vänner om vi inte varit så lika i grunden. Han störde sig på att jag var så precis, tystlåten och stilla medan jag störde mig på att han var en skuttig jävla idiot - ja, jag kallade honom faktiskt det en gång.

"Som ni vet kommer ni att ha era F.U.T.T prov senare i år, men istället för att göra ett skriftligt prov i Trolldryckskonst ska ni de kommande sex månaderna tillreda Felix Felicis, flytande flax." Nästan hela klassen stönade över informationen, killen intill mig gjorde detsamma och slängde en arg blick mot mig. Idiot. Lily verkade tycka att informationen var strålande, Snape tittade på Lily längtansfullt medan James och Sirius viskade ondsint och såg elakt mot personen som inte kunde släppa Lily med blicken. Var det såhär det kändes innan storm slog hårt mot en fridfull atmosfär? En sak var säker, skolan hade börjat igen.

"Du måste lägga i örten före regnvattnet", väser Slytherinaren intill mig ilsket fastän jag ännu inte gjort något fel. Jag gör som han säger, precis så som jag hade tänkt göra och vet att man gör. Runtom har människor faktiskt roligt när de arbetar kring uppgiften medan jag får stå här med en pojke jag inte ens vet namnet på. Han tar över när jag lagt i örten, regnvatten och strax därefter en bärnsten. Jag antecknar på en bit pergament med min fjäderpenna som jag först doppat i bläcket. När vi påbörjat våra trolldrycker tar Snigelhorn till orda igen och berättar att vi runtom projektet kommer att ha vanliga lektioner och att han förväntar sig det allra bästa från oss allihop samtidigt som han nickar uppmuntrande mot sina fyra eller fem favoritelever, kanske är det fler. Jag bryr mig inte särskilt mycket då jag inte är en av dem.

"Jag är här klockan sju ikväll, inte en minut försent", säger pojken jag kokar trolldryck med och skyndar iväg då Snigelhorn avslutat lektionen. Jag ser på honom där hans ryggtavla försvinner och försöker komma på hans namn.

"Kom Jessica, vi har örtlära med Ravenclaw nu!" Ropar Lily och jag skyndar efter henne och resten av Gryffindor. Egentligen har jag otroligt ont i ryggen, men vad ska jag göra åt det problemet?

"Han verkar ju jätteskum, är du säker på att vi inte ska följa med dig ner och vänta på dig utanför klassrummet?" Undrar Sirius medan han går fram och tillbaka bakom soffan. Efter att vi spelat ett parti knallkort har jag berättat att jag måste gå ner till fängelsehålorna för att titta till felix felicis. Något alla mina vänner verkar vara skeptiska inför.

"Ni var ju där nere efter maten", suckar jag och försöker göra mig liten, jag hoppas att de inte ska följa med. Jag vill inte vara en för stor börda för dem.

"Varför gick inte du också ner då?"

"Vi kom överens om klockan sju… Typ." Svarar jag.

"Typ?" Undrar Remus och äter en bit av chokladen han håller i handen.

"Han sa att han skulle vara där då bara och sen gick han så jag måste väl också vara där då."

"Du måste sluta låta alla trampa på dig", fnyser Sirius och ger mig en blick som känns lite hårdare än vad jag vet att den är.

"Vem är han ens?" Undrar jag och kommer på att jag ännu inte lärt mig hans namn.

"En sådan där skum typ, säkert framtida anhängare till den där som inte får-nämnas-vid-namn", säger James och himlar med ögonen, när han ser min blick svarar han istället, "Evan Rosier."

"Han är väl vän med Snape?" Frågar jag varpå Remus nickar eftersom det är hans choklad jag tittar på, han ifrågasätter i alla fall ingenting som Sirius eller James gör när jag har ögonkontakt med dem.

"Äsch, om ni måste följa med ner så får ni väl ställa er utanför dörren då." Remus himlar åt att jag gett upp så lätt men när jag tittar på Sirius och James skiner de upp.

"Jag ska leta reda på Peter, jag tror han är i biblioteket", säger Remus simpelt och vi allihop går mot porträttutgången. Remus försvinner åt ett håll av slottet och vi, alltså jag, Sirius och James tar en genväg till fängelsehålorna.

"Gjorde du rätt då?" Snäser Rosier och knuffar bort mig från kitteln varpå han ser om effekterna på drycken är som de ska vara när ekvatorsand blivit tillsatt. Han kastar en blick mot mig som säger att han fortfarande tror att jag är inkompetent trots att drycken faktiskt har rätt färg. Jag haltar dit eftersom knuffen gjorde extra ont i ryggen och tittar ner i drycken snabbt.

"Du behöver inte vara elak Rosier", säger jag lite mer vågat än vad som är menat. Han tittar snett på mig.

"Du fick väl inte ont av det där?" Skrattar han och knuffar mig igen för att få bort mig från drycken så han kan tillsätta pulveriserad draktand. Denna gång faller jag till golvet och tårarna bränner mot ögonlocken när jag inte kan komma upp igen. Merlins skägg vad svag jag är. Han kommer att berätta det för alla om han märker något.

"Men för merlins skull, ställ dig upp din patetiska lilla fågelunge", säger han men när jag inte rör mig hör jag att han kommer närmare. När han ska vända håll på mig åker klädnaden upp och jag tror att han kan se min rygg för han släpper mig omedelbart.

"Har du ramlat nerför trappor eller?" Undrar han och jag stönar.

"Ja det har jag", viskar jag innan jag med alla min kraft trycker mig upp från golvet. Är han verkligen så dum i huvudet att han tror att jag ramlat nerför en trappa? Men så minns jag namnet Rosier, och att han inte är renblodig. Inte konstigt att han inte fattar någonting. Idiot. Han har säkert fått halva sitt liv serverat på silverfat.

"Är vi färdiga?" Frågar jag men utan att vänta på svar börjar jag gå mot dörren och där utanför väntar James och Sirius. En blick åt dem båda och de förstår att vägen till Gryffindors sällskapsrum ska spenderas i tystnad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4.**

Det är den första Hogsmeade-helgen och jag, liksom Sirius, spenderar förmiddagen i Gryffindor-tornet som så många andra gånger. Ingen av oss har våra intyg om att by-besök är tillåtna och trots att vi är sjutton så gäller det fortfarande. Många andra gånger har våra förmiddagar varit i tornet varit glädjefyllda och skrattet ekat runt om i det runda rummet. Det är annorlunda nu såklart och jag gillar det inte. Sirius ser på mig på ett annat sett och det vill jag inte att han skall göra. Till slut när tystnaden påminner för mycket om den jag upplevt under hela mitt jullov får jag nog och ställer mig upp varpå Sirius snabbt vaknar upp från sitt halvvakna tillstånd på soffan.

"Ska vi gå snart eller? Jag dör av tristess här", suckar jag och han nickar förstående. Nyvaken som han är kliar han sig i det lockiga svarta håret och gnuggar sig i ansiktet.

"Vilken genväg ska vi ta?" Undrar han och jag skakar på huvudet.

"Du är bättre på det där än vad jag är."

"Kom då så sticker vi", flinar han och reser sig.

Hela Hogwarts ekar tomt när vi rör oss runt korridorerna, dock är det hundra gånger behagligare än i de tomma rummen hemma, vilket inte är så udda men som ändå bara stärker mitt hat för platsen i London.

"Hör du?"

"Nej, vadå?" Frågar jag och ser på honom då han går framåt i korridoren. Han ställer sig vid ett av de tre fönster i just denna korridor som blickar ut mot Svartsjön.

"Det är ljudet av frihet", svarar han, som att sätta ord på mina tidigare känslor.

"Jag vill aldrig lämna den här platsen", säger jag svagt och går fram och ställer mig vid hans sida.

"Vi måste, men du behöver aldrig åka tillbaka till din mamma."

"Lovar du?" Frågar jag. Han nickar och tar min hand och sedan fortsätter vi gå. Han är den bästa vännen man kan ha.

"Ska vi smyga ner till Hogsmeade nu?" Frågar han och utan att invänta mitt svar börjar han leda mig till stenmuren bakom draperiet på andra våningen som öppnar sig när vi säger eldkrabba och håller på varsin stenplatta.

Det är snö härute och det är ännu vackrare än vad det var innan jul. Snön ligger tjock men trots det så är det inte särskilt kallt. En del har halsdukar men vissa har inte ens mössor på sig. Jag och Sirius tar oss till Madam Puddifoots eftersom vi vet att James och Lily sitter där men vi går inte in utan kikar bara in genom skyltfönstret snabbt och får se det ökända paret mata varandra med sked. En snöboll träffar mig i huvudet just som vi går därifrån och när jag vänder mig om ser jag att det är Peter, trots mitt tidigare tillstånd är snöbollen mjukt kastad och gör varken ont eller gör mig arg. Jag ler smått och böjer mig ner för att plocka upp snö jag med. Sirius är snabb med att plocka upp en snöboll också men när han kastar den hamnar den snett och lyckas träffa Remus rätt i ansiktet. Det tar inte många minuter förrän hälften av sjundeklassarna står i ett fullkomligt snöbollskrig.

"Jag drar mig undan till Tre kvastar", skrattar jag och ger Sirius mina sista tre snöbollar, han nickar och ber mig beställa en honungsöl till honom med så kommer han alldeles strax. Ljudet av snöbollar som far genom luften och alla livligheter som pågår i Hogsmeade gör mig glad när jag traskar genom den tjocka snön bort mot dörren in till Tre kvastar. Jag vänder mig om och betraktar vykortsscenen ett par sekunder innan jag vänder mig om med ett leende och öppnar dörren. Så länge varade den glädjen.

"Rosier."

"Raven."

Han ser på mig kort, på hans ansiktsuttryck så verkar han lite lätt upprörd över något innan han biter ihop käken blickar ut mot samma scen som jag själv iakttagit innan, synar mig en gång till och sprintar sedan förbi mig, ut i snön. När jag vänder mig om för att se honom så har han försvunnit. Udda. Inne på Tre kvastar är det varmt så jag tar av mig min kappa och hänger den över armen medan jag ställer mig i den inte allt för långa kön. Antingen har folk redan varit här under förmiddagen eller så har de inte kommit hit för att spendera eftermiddagen i värmen än. Kön rör sig framåt snabbt men allt fler platser inne på den lilla puben blir upptagna. Då lägger någon två händer för mitt ansikte, två händer fulla med snö, och skrattar ljudligt i mina öron. Jag vänder mig om och synar Sirius som ler med hela ansiktet åt sitt busstreck och någonstans i närheten ser jag hur Madam Rosmerta flinar åt oss även om hon verkar en aning bestört över alla snö som elever släpar med sig in. Hans hår är svart, lockigt och de istappar som lyckats bildas i hans hår börjar smälta av värmen inne på puben. Hade jag sagt det hade han säkert svarat att det beror på att han är så het. Självupptagna Sirius.

"Du kan gå och hitta ett bord åt oss om du vill", säger Sirius med både Peter och Remus nickandes intill sig. "Det börjar bli ganska fullt. Säg bara vad du vill ha."

"En honungsöl, med extra mycket skum", säger jag efter ett par sekunders eftertanke och med en sista blick på de tre pojkarna letar jag upp en plats för oss att sitta på. I ett hörn hittar jag ett bord med fem stolar men där bordet inte hunnits torka av än. Jag förbiser det och sätter mig så jag får en klar överblick över rummet. Det kryllar av människor, elever från alla elevhem är här, och en del tittar snett på en annan. Dörren öppnas och fler elever kommer in för att ställa sig i kön. Bland dem, Rosier med Snape. Han tittar runt, sökandes efter ett bord precis som jag gjort, men finner mig med blicken och ett fnys sprider sig över hans ansikte när han vänder sig om igen. Sirius, Peter och Remus vänder sig om med varsin honungsöl i handen, förutom Sirius som bär på två, och tar sig förbi Snape med varsin illabådande blick mot den väldigt svartklädda pojken.

"Här, med extra skum", säger Sirius och sätter ner en honungsöl där hälften av drycken består av skum.

"Meh." Surar jag. "Jag ville inte ha så mycket skum."

"Du får väl vara lite mer exakt", hånar han och jag räcker ut tungan åt honom. När jag lutar mig bakåt värker min rygg men jag försöker att inte tänka på det. Sirius märker det men säger inget. Istället sätter han sig intill mig och tar min hand ömt under bordet, en vänskaplig gest som säger att han är där för mig. Remus tar upp en bit choklad ur fickan och bryter av en bit som han ger till mig. Sedan bryter han av en till bit som han ger till Sirus.

"Hundar får inte äta choklad", påpekar Peter finurligt och Sirius blänger på honom men kan inte låta bli att flina. Remus bryter av ännu en bit till Peter och sedan börjar han tugga på den choklad som är kvar. Sirius puttar över sin bit till den bit jag redan har och tar sedan en djup klunk av sin honungsöl. Dörren öppnas igen och in kommer James och Lily skrattandes. James har en arm om hennes axlar och hennes röda hår dansar upp i hans ansikte när de ruskar av sig snön som tydligen börjat falla utanför återigen. James och Snape får ögonkontakt och Lilys vackra leende försvinner med ens när hon ser samma sak som jag, Snape kokar av ilska. Sirius rör sig hastigt intill mig och får upp en stav ur en innerficka. Remus suckar och reser sig upp i ett försök att stoppa vad som precis påbörjats medan Peter egentligen vill sitta kvar och ha mina bitar choklad också. Han stoppar in det sista i munnen och vänder sig om. Stämningen inne på puben är som bortblåst. Många följer det som händer med intensiva blickar och otroligt nog är det Snape som kastar sig efter James först.

"Pojkar! Det där får ni ta någon annanstans!" Hojtar och gormar Madam Rosmerta förbryllat och försöker hålla upp dörren så att de på något vis ska ta sig utåt. Rosier iakttar Sirius ilsket medan Sirius håller staven riktad mot Snape som måttat ett slag mot James ansikte varpå James börjat måtta sparkar mot honom. På något sätt lyckas Madam Rosmerta få ut dem därifrån och snart rullar de runt i snön. Rosier och Sirius fortsätter stirra ut varandra med brännande blickar men till slut får Lily nog och riktar sin stav mot Snape och James som slåss på marken i snön. Halva skolan har samlats för att se på men tack vara Lily flyger de kraftfullt åt varsitt håll.

"Väx upp för en gångs skull Severus", fräser hon men han verkar mest förvirrad över allt blod i sitt ansikte och att den eldröda fröken precis tilltalat honom.

"James. Det gäller dig med." Säger hon och drar upp honom från marken och tar hans arm och börjar gå tillbaka till skolan med honom i släptåg.

"Rosier, du ska passa dig riktigt noga." Manar Sirius och Rosier greppar taget om sin stav hårdare.

"Vad kan _du_ göra emot mig?" Hånar han.

"_Åh _det finns en hel del." Fräser han sammanbitet och vänder sig om och kilar ner staven i fickan. Peter har följt efter James och Lily men Remus inväntar Sirius. Han ger honom en klapp på axeln men ingen av dem märker att Rosier höjt sin stav och är beredd att rikta den mot Sirius rygg.

"EVAN ROSIER." Hörs en sträng, ljudlig, röst över alla åskådare till elever och Rosier bleknar. Jag försöker blända in i mängden för att se vad McGonagall tänkt göra med Rosier.

"Att höja staven mot en elev som inte bara har ryggen emot men som inte heller har staven i hand är mycket allvarligt. Vad har du att säga till ditt försvar unge man?"

Först nu märker Sirius vad det faktiskt är som händer och vänder sig om för att titta på Gryffindors föreståndare.

"200 poäng avdraget från Slytherin och kvarsittning till examen."

"Du kan inte, Professor." Stammar Rosier och Sirius flin växer bredare.

"Jag visste väl att hon var kär i mig." Viskar Sirius så bara de närmsta hör.

"Och du Black." Säger McGonagall och vänder sig om mot honom vars leende tynar bort. "Mitt kontor omgående." Hon tittar inte ens på mig. "Det gäller även dig Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5.**

McGonagalls kontor är varmt. En brasa brinner inbjudande och på dess mantel står bägare i guld och väntar på att bli använda till pumpajuice eller dylik smakrik dryck. Eldwhiskey måhända? Nej det måste vara de låga glasen hon har i skåpet bakom skrivbordet. Hon tittar strängt över glasögonen på oss båda, väldigt likt hur Dumbledore smyger över blicken över glasögonen, den petita svarta hatten sitter på sniskan som alltid.

"Det krävs intyg för att få spendera tid i Hogsmeade som omyndig trollkarl eller häxa vilket ni båda två är väl medvetna om, inte sant Black? Raven?"

"Jag fyller inte år förrän vi tagit examen, Professor." Säger jag med en suck och tittar ner på mina händer. Jag ser inte den medlidsamma blicken hon ger mig men jag vet att hon inte kan göra några undantag.

"Jag vet om detta, Fröken." Svarar hon.

"Vad det gäller dig, Black. Var detta den sista gången jag vill hitta dig i Hogsmeade utan ett intyg."

Sirius suckar intill mig, han sitter obrytt med benen isär, lutandes bakåt i en släpig position. Han tittar likgiltigt på Professor McGonagall. Hon iakttar honom lika hårt som han iakttar henne.

Till slut suckar hon.

"Det är er sista termin. Jag vet att det är orättvist med tanke på de samhällsproblem vi har och den pågående terrorn i trollkarlssamhället. Jag förstår att ett visst motstånd finns och att ett ideal råder i familjer som era. Därför skulle jag inte klandra, rentav förbise, om ni förfalskade era intyg."

"Vad säger du Professorn?" Undrar Sirius men när jag ser på honom kan jag se att han flinar brett och sätter sig upp ordentligt. "Jag skulle kunna kyssa dig!"

En glimt som försvinner på ett ögonblick uppenbarar sig i Professor McGonagalls ögon. "Inte ett ord till någon!"

"Du är den bästa läraren i hela slottet, Minnie!"

Jag ler mot McGonagall, avslöjar nästan tårar som tränger bakom ögonen, och hon nickar mot mig med förståelse som ingen någonsin visat mot mig innan.

"Ni bör skynda er ner igen innan vistelsen är slut så att ni kanske hinner dricka ett par honungsöl till." Frestade Professor McGonagall men efter en släng åt Sirius håll som rest sig upp, gått runt katedern, och slängt armarna kring Professor Minerva McGonagall visste jag att vi inte skulle gå någonstans idag.

"Tack Professorn. Det var väldigt ödmjukt av dig. Jag kan inte tacka dig nog och det kan inte Jessica heller." Jag skakade på huvudet medhållande och Minerva klappade Sirius på ryggen.

"Skynda nu vidare, kära elever." Sa hon och någonstans i ögonvrån, när vi vände oss för att gå, såg jag hur hon torkade en tår som rann nerför kinden.

Vi står tysta utanför kontoret en stund.

"Vill du gå till Hogsmeade igen?" Undrar Sirius. Jag skakar på huvudet.

"Jag känner inte för det. Sällskapsrummet?"

Han nickar. "De andra kommer säkert tillbaka och jag skulle vilja ha en lugn stund innan James kommer tillbaka flygandes på kärlekens rosa, fluffiga, moln.

Jag skrattar. "Varför tog han Lily till Madam Puddifoots? Han får äntligen till en dejt med henne och så tar han henne _dit_."

Sirius ser allvarlig ut för en sekund. "Vad menar du?"

"Hon är inte som de andra löjliga flickebarnen, hon är ordningskvinna för Merlins skull, hon uppskattar inte löjliga dejter på fjantiga kaféer."

"Detta är inte bra." Säger Sirius och börjar styra stegen efter mig mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"Vadå?"

"James trodde att hans idé var idiotsäker. Att han visat att han var helt och hållet seriös när han frågade ut henne på dejt."

Jag suckar. "Vi får väl se imorgon. Jag går upp till sovsalen."

"Vänta!" Säger han och tar ett, väldigt löst tag, om min arm. "Du kan ju inte överge mig. Då sitter jag ju här alldeles ensam i säkert en timme till.

"Vad föreslår du att vi gör?"

"Vi kan hänga ut en repstege ur ett av sällskapsrummets fönster och ställa oss nere vid stora portarna och hänvisa dem till den nya vägen för någon har visst sprängt alla trappor i hela Hogwarts."

Jag skrattar och det väcker ett leende på även Sirius läppar. "Det låter som en idiotsäkrare plan än James åtminstone. Den skulle du aldrig få kvarsittning för."

"Jag kan inte hjälpa om folk tror på mig, det är inte mitt fel att de har ludd i hjärnan."

"Du kan göra – Jag kan se på."

"Slavarbete alltså?" Skrattar Sirius och öppnar det fönster i sällskapsrummet som vetter mot sjön och de stora gröna gräsmattorna. Någonstans där nere är växthusen som används för lektionerna i Örtlära. En iskall vind tar tag i oss.

"Jag har en idé, förhäxa ett par kvistar till att bli plakat, härifrån, och sätt dem på en väg fram till stegen." Säger jag försiktig, osäker på om jag gör mig förstådd. "Så slipper du stå där nere vid portarna och få kvarsittning av Professor McGonagall när hon ser dig."

"Struntprat, Minnie älskar mig." Skryter Sirius och jag kan inte låta bli att himla.

"Hon drar säkert inte in det nya privilegiet vi har fått när hon upptäcker vad du gjort – speciellt inte om du ska stå vid portarna och vara huvudchefen för ditt lilla skämt."

"Okej, okej fru Besserwisser." Säger han och börjar utföra formler från fönstret. "Varför hjälper inte du till som har så klockrena idéer?" Frågar han.

"Det var ju dina idéer allihop – om någon frågar vill säga. Jag skulle aldrig blanda mig i sådant nonsens."

"Nej, du är ju en snäll flicka, Raven."

Vi skrattar och jag återvänder till soffan för att iaktta honom därifrån.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6.**

Sirius idé – eller upptåg – gick vägen. _Hela vägen upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum._  
"Livsfarligt." Hade James dömt ut sin bäste väns spratt med ett leende som gick tre varv runt hans huvud. Lily var inte tillbaka med honom, jag gissade på att hon var kvar i Hogsmeade med Alice.

En efter en hade elever kravlat in genom fönstret – kalla med istappar i håret och näsor röda som Rudolfs mule – och strax efter att James klättrat in kom Professor McGonagall springandes och gav James och Sirius varsin sträng blick. De såg förbryllat på deras favoritlärare.

"Vi har inte gjort det här!" Påpekade dem i samma ögonblick. Hon struntade i deras nonsens och gick fram till fönstret och trollade bort stegen. Utan att ens se om det var någon som fortfarande klättrade upp.

"En livsfarlig idé." Hade hon sagt.

"Precis vad jag sagt!" Instämde James. "Om jag visste vem som gjort det!"

"Trapporna är lika farliga", poängterade Sirius, "jag vet inte om du märkt det professorn", fortsatte han dramatiskt med svävande händer, "trapporna flyttar sig."

Hon skakade på huvudet och med en sista anblick mot dem två tyckte jag mig skymta ett leende i slutet på den tajta linjen som var hennes läppar. Med svajande klädnader som skyndade efter sin ägare i både svart och smaragdgrönt försvann hon återigen ut ur sällskapsrummet.

"Hon älskar oss så fruktansvärt mycket, tror du inte det Tramptass?" Undrade James och såg förälskat mot dörren.

"Åh jo det tror jag." Sa han och tittade lika längtansfullt mot porträttingången som James.

"Jag går upp till sovsalarna nu Sirius, du har ju sällskap av en upptågsmakare."

Sirius nickar, ger mig en snabb kram, och sedan försvinner jag upp till flickornas sovsal för år sju. Det tar fortfarande emot att ta sig upp för de långa trapporna och min rygg värker. Jag vill inte belasta någon med det så jag säger inget. Ingen undrar ändå. Väl uppe och efter att ha fumlat för att få upp dörren tar jag mig in. Fortfarande ensam eftersom ingen av de andra tjejerna har kommit tillbaka än. Jag lägger mig, försiktigt, på sängen och blundar. Det är aldrig någon sömn det kan jag inte påstå. Men vila åtminstone.

Mer än så hinner jag inte förrän Lily störtar in genom dörren med Alice i släptåg. "Katastrofalt! Jag tänker aldrig mer gå ut med honom!" Får hon ur sig men jag vet att det är lögn. "Hur kan han ta med mig till den tokiga platsen? För att inte tala om att han alltid måste bråka. Jag som trodde han äntligen vuxit upp!"

"Det kanske inte är hans fel, Lily." Säger jag i ett försök men Alice skakar på huvudet bakom Lily och spärrar upp ögonen. Det var tydligen fel sagt.

"Det är väl klart att det är hans fel det har det ju alltid varit, han har aldrig kunnat bete sig! Värst av allt var att han övertalade mig till att gå en promenad efter att han käftat med Snape. Jag skulle ha stuckit redan då!"

Jag gömmer mig bakom en kudde. "Du kanske är kär?"

"Nej!" Ropar hon och kastar en kudde efter mig. Jag gömmer mig ännu mer och kan inte låta bli att le. Det är underbart att vara hemma igen.

Vid frukosten dagen efter slår sig Sirius ner intill mig, nästan i mitt knä, men när jag jämrar mig flyttar han på sig en bit. Han har tydligen varit utomhus, för han har snö på platser jag inte visste att man kunde ha snö på. "Vart är de andra?"

"James lurade ut oss på en springtur i snön, bra träning sa han, men jag flydde."

"Oj… Vill du ha kaffe?" Frågar jag men häller upp i en kopp ändå.

"Tack. Var är Lily?"

"Hon vågade inte gå ner till frukosten ifall hon skulle stöta på James."

"Är det så illa?" Skrattar Sirius så att snöflingor lossnar och smälter över hela honom.

"Hon överdriver lite. Men han har nog en del att göra upp för."

"Tror du det?" Sirius kastar ihop två mackor till en med ost och kalkon emellan.

"Om han börjar bete sig som han gjort innan och förfölja henne och tjata hål i huvudet på henne så har han ingen chans…"

"Det vet ju vi att han kommer att göra." Säger Sirius men byter samtalsämne. "Hur mår du?"

"Bättre. Det är något med brasorna här som gör mig alldeles varm." Berättar jag. Men vågar inte tala om för honom att hans närvaro hjälper. En hel del. Jag vet inte om jag borde berätta för honom om brevet jag fått från Avery.

"Vad har du för lektion nu?"

"Trolldryck… Med Rosier."

"Fy. Säg till om han ställer till med något eller är elak så skickar jag James efter honom!"

"Jag lovar."

"Vad har du för lektion?"

"Örtlära. Förstår inte varför jag tar den lektionen. Jag har de rötnaste fingrarna en lärare kan hitta."  
Jag skrattar och tar en tugga av min numer kalla rostmacka. "Du kanske ska öppna en bok."

"Vi ses sen, Raven." Säger han och kysser min panna och rusar iväg. Världens bästa vän.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7.**

Det har gått en vecka sen Hogsmeade och ytterligare en lektion med Rosier är avklarad. Men idag delar vi ännu en gång kittel. Sirius har… Undvikit mig i två dagar nu men jag kvittar i om jag missar frukosten, jag ska få ur honom varför. Lily vinkar glatt åt mig när hon och Alice skuttar ut från sällskapsrummet. Jag önskar jag hade en nära tjejkompis som de två. Men jag har ju Sirius åtminstone. Hans preferenser går ju att diskutera. Ibland visar han sin barnsliga sida men för det mesta lägger han sin tid i rampljuset på att vara något som hade kunnat kallas cool. Remus går förbi med blicken i marken och böcker i sina armar. Sen kommer James och Peter. Var är Sirius? Det går fem minuter och sen tio till. Först då ser jag hans kalufs passera.

"Sirius!" ropar jag och hoppar upp från soffan, det gör ont i ryggen men det blir bättre och bättre. Han är precis påväg ut från porträtthålet och vänder sig motvilligt om. "Har jag gjort något?"

"Nej", han kliar sig besvärat i nacken och flackar med blicken, "alltså…"

"Du kan berätta allt för mig, det vet du väl?" lovar jag.

"Alltså jag har börjat dejta en tjej från Ravenclaw och hon vill inte att vi ska umgås så mycket. Hon tror att det är något mellan oss två."

Mitt hjärta sjunker och jag får en klump i magen som knyter sig flera varv runt sig själv. "Va? Men det är ju helt befängt! Vi har aldrig och skulle aldrig…"  
"Nej precis, vi vet ju det men jag tycker om henne och så… Jag är rädd att förstöra allt som jag brukar."

"Ja... Jag förstår Sirius, jag ska låta er vara. Lycka till", säger jag och tränger mig förbi honom och kutar nerför trapporna. Skippar att gå in och äta frukost utan styr mina steg direkt mot fängelsehålorna och klassrummet vi har trolldryckslära i. Till min förvåning är Rosier redan där och han är inte sen med att kommentera. Han förvirrar mig så. Ena stunden är han en idiot, sen är han snäll, och sen är han en idiot igen.

"Gjort slut med pojkvännen eller?" idag är han tydligen en idiot.

"Men lägg av, skaffa dig ett liv Rosier", säger jag och placerar mig på bänken mittemot honom, precis utanför klassrummet. Jag vägrar titta på honom utan öppnar upp en bok på måfå och försöker fokusera min blick på bokstäverna men det är som att läsa hieroglyfer.

"Har du träffat din brors blivande fru då?" undrar han och jag släpper mina hieroglyfer för att stirra rakt in i hans ögon. Han ser lurig ut och leendet är av den illmariga karaktären. Jag väntar på att han ska säga något mer men han lutar sig bakåt och placerar ena ankeln på knät. En position som gör att han ser förträffligt fånig ut. Det hade Avery inte skrivit något om i sitt brev.

"Sluta sprid massor med skvaller, Rosier, det passar dig inte."

"Jo men, Raven", säger han med betoning på mitt efternamn, "det är inget skvaller. Fråga henne själv. Hon går i Slytherin. Lara Crowley."

"En Crowley? Knappast."

"Jovisst. Hon vill att jag skulle hälsa till dig att hon ser framemot att bli din syster. Så länge hon slipper dras med Black."

"Ja men vilken hit. Vi är inte vänner längre så visst kommer vi komma bra överens jag och fröken Crowley."

Trolldryckslektion går förvånansvärt bra och Rosier trampar nästan inte på några av mina nerver. Snigelhorn överöser oss med beröm men sparar det bästa till Lily. När lektionen till sist är över är jag först därifrån. Vi har örtlära liksom förra måndagen och den här gången behöver inte Lily prata med mig för att jag ska infinna mig på plats. Sirius står redan där med James och till min förvåning röker dem. Jag ställer mig en bit ifrån för att slippa dem. Den här veckan har de förmodligen dubbelpass… Attans. James har sett mig och han säger något till Sirius som inte rör en min och verkligen inte slänger någon blick åt mitt håll. Jag blir livrädd när någon lägger fingrar om mina axlar. Fingrar som är delvis kalla, delvis hårda, delvis ömtåliga.

"Hej! Vad roligt att träffas!" säger den kritvita flickan när jag vänder mig om. Hennes nästan lika kritvita hår hänger i en lös fläta nerför hennes rygg. Testar av hår ramar in hennes ansikte och mörkrött, säkert väldigt dyrt, läppstift pryder hennes läppar och är verkligen toppen över i:et för hennes utseende.

"Du måste vara Crowley?" undrar jag och sträcker fram min hand men hon avfärdar den och ger mig en kram. Jag har sett henne innan förstås men hon har aldrig lagt märkte till mig och jag har aldrig lagt märkte till henne.

"Ja, det är jag. Avery har inte hunnit berätta något. Allt skedde så fort. Han skickade en uggla igår efter att det tillkännagavs men den har förmodligen inte hunnit fram." säger hon i ett och tar mina händer i sina. Hon sprider en slags värme och positivitet jag bara kan drömma om att ha själv.

"Har ni träffats länge", frågar jag i brist på annat och kan inte låta bli att le när jag ser hur glad hon är. Hon skakar på huvudet.

"Bara sen i somras. Men han har varit mycket hos oss här i Skottland, min familj bor lite längre norrut. Vi hade säkert träffats på tågen om det inte var så att jag aldrig åkt med det. Synd, såklart, för jag har hört att det är en upplevelse av den högsta rang."

"Ja, det är helt fantastiskt. Bättre sovplats får man leta efter", jag vinner ett högljutt skratt och ser till min förvåning att Sirius tittar åt vårt håll.

"Åh jag hoppas verkligen att vi ska bli bra vänner, Jessica. Avie hade blivit så otroligt glad då, det tror jag verkligen." Hon ger mig ytterligare en kram innan hon föser iväg mig på min lektion. Det är då jag lägger märke till den fina ringen som pryder hennes vänstra ringfinger.

Den här dagen blev plötsligt lite för mycket för mig. Men trots allt härdar jag ut örtläran som vi tyvärr har med Ravenclaw så jag kan inte undgå att se hur flickan i de blå färgerna nästan blir en del av pojken hon är förälskad i. Jag har aldrig ens tänkt på att vi har örtlära med Ravenclaw. I vanliga fall hade säkert jag och Sirius stått och gnabbat om något helt obetydligt. Vid middagen den dagen sitter jag med Lily och Alice och äter men känner mig väldigt ensam. Rosier tar vägen förbi oss och vinner en arg blick från Lily, eftersom han är vän med Snape, när han lägger ner en bit pergament intill mig och försvinner innan jag hinner säga något till honom. På pergamentet står det skrivet, med en handstil som är Rosiers, att Avery väntar på mig nere vid sjön.

Aldrig har jag fått i mig mat snabbare än då, till mina bordskamraters förtret, och sprungit iväg ännu fortare. Jag kunde bara ana hur nyfiken Sirius var. Och om bara Sirius visste att hade han valt vår vänskap över något så oviktigt som en tjej. Kanske hade det varit annorlunda då.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Avery står nere vid sjön, blek som jag, iförd lång svart klädnad som fladdrar när vindarna biter i honom. Det är kolsvart ute men han trollar med sin stav och låter ett kallt lilablått ljus flyta omkring runtom honom. Det är hans patronus. En korp såklart. Det går i släkten.

Han ler varmt när jag kommer mot honom och han omfamnar mig liksom jag omfamnar honom.

"Du är lycklig", poängterar jag och hans lika strålande leende är kvar på hans läppar när han släpper mig. Han är rosig av kölden. Han har stått här i snön ett tag.

"Har du träffat henne? Hon är helt fantastisk. Ni har båda två bara ett halvår kvar här på skolan. Skulle du vilja bo hos mig då?"

"Ja, självklart." svarar jag och han lägger en hand på min axel.

"Mamma är så labil, det är till och med i vår herres tycke. Han är inte någon att skvallra förstås, men jag hörde honom muttra något om att hon var värre än Bellatrix. Och du vet ju hur Bellatrix är."

Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta. Han är så löjligt munter i sina udda formuleringar och sakerna han säger är inte alls något roligt i förstås. "Bellatrix är… En av sitt slag."

"Hursomhelst, vill jag inte att du ska bo hos våran mamma. Framförallt för hennes något diskutabla syn på uppfostran. Men även för att hon inte går säker mycket länge till. Du läste mitt brev förmodar jag."

"Ja, jag läste det. Och jag är tveksam till om det är den rätta vägen, Avery. Starka argument kan ju ingen trollstav nå och stark vilja kan inga formler rå på. Ändå tror ni – tror du – att lösningen är våld för att segra."

"Ack, du är så ung Jessica. Men en dag förstår du. Du får gärna följa med på ett möte. Det är frivilligt förstår du. Det är bara politik."

"Du behöver inte tilltala mig som om jag vore tio, kära bror. Men jag ska tänka på ditt förslag.", han nickar till svar och verkar tillfredsställd med det.

"Nåväl. Vad säger du om att vara brudtärna på mitt och Laras bröllop? Vi gifter oss på Crowley's ägor. Vid påsk, kan tänkas."

"Åh – det är jag så gärna!" säger jag och slår armarna om honom igen. Jag pratar hellre om sånt här. Sånt som inte gör så ont i hjärtat att diskutera. Mörkret sprider sig och ett bröllop ljusar alltid upp stämningen.

"Nu ska jag inte störa dig mer. Fokusera på skolan, lillasyster, det är det bästa du kan göra för att säkra din framtid."

"Självklart."

"Nu måste jag återgå till mitt. Vi har fasansfullt mycket att stå i. Barty Crouch är en jävel till att få tag i människor han inte ska ha att göra med. Om han bara visste vad hans son sysslade med." Avery skrattade och jag kände mig illa till mods.

"Vi ses." sa jag och vi gick åt varsitt håll.

När natten är kommen ligger jag vaken. Jag har svårt att smälta orden han skrev i sitt brev och orden han sa till mig. Sirius var inte sen med att ge mig en frågande blick när han tillsammans med sina vänner kom ut ur stora salen. Men vad hade han med det att göra? Det var han som ville ha distans mellan oss. Inte jag. Jag hade behövt ha hans stöttning nu. Rosier stod kvar nere i entréhallen och växlade ett och annat ord med mig som jag inte la på minnet. Något om trolldrycken såklart. Han var snällare nu men å andra sidan gick han på mina nerver. Det var ungefär när jag bildat den uppfattningen som allt ändrades. Efter ett marodörstreck veckan därpå.

Remus och Peter hade stått utanför. Någon hade sagt att Remus inte ville lämna några spår efter sig. Han var ju trots allt prefekt. James verkade inte bry sig det minsta, trots sin titel som försteprefekt. Lily hade beklagat sig över händelsen som hennes andreman ställt till med.  
"Varför växer han aldrig upp", hade hon sagt. Men någonstans i hennes ton fanns en hint om hur komisk hon fann hela incidenten. Hon hade inte kommenterat något mer om deras dejt och jag hade inte hört något från James heller. Sirius pratade förstås inte med mig så det var inte särskilt enkelt att veta något heller, för den delen. Vad de gjort?

Allt började vid örtläran. Sirius med sina ruttna händer blev utmanad av James att odla en växt som inte skulle dö. Bara ordet utmaning hade tänt en glöd så stark i Sirius att han nästan utstrålade ett flammande sken. Alla hörde det förstås och flickan i blått med det gyllene håret hade om möjligt skrattat så att tänderna skramlade när hennes älskade gett sig i akt med utmaningen. Det hade förstås inte hänt någonting. Förrän flera timmar senare. Och det var just därför som Remus och Peter stått utanför och vaktat. Hela växthuset var övervuxet av svampar. Röksvampar. Naturligtvis stod större delen av Gryffindor och såg på. Ett efter ett sprack fönstren på växthuset från orange och grön rök som hotade med att svälla sönder allt där inne. Det var inte nog med att svamparna inte slutade växa. Tydligen var de i full akt med att gödsla dem. Vinden låg, dagen till ära, åt helt fel håll och röken flög rakt in i slottet. När paret väl kom ut, nästintill hand i hand, gick de i varsin bubbla som de förvandlat runt sig själva. En slags sköld för att slippa stanken och färgen på kläder. Det slutade inte där, förstås, utan snön, som töat under veckan, som åter föll över slottet fick allting att se ut som ett enda stort fyrverkeri. Ingen klagade heller. Tills stanken kom.

Filch skulle ha fullt upp i flera veckor.

Vid middagen äter jag snabbare än vad jag brukar och när jag är klar sitter jag bara och

"Rosier!" ropar jag och han vänder sig om när jag kommer springandes. Vinden rusar genom mitt hår och skolväskan klappar mot min höft. Jag har mina böcker i famnen så när jag kommer springandes känner jag mig precis som en skolflicka. Det känns som att mina kinder skulle kunna vara väldigt rosiga av spurten efter honom.

"Vad är det, Raven?"

"Jag glömde tacka dig", säger jag och han ser förbryllad ut, "ja du vet, för att du berättade för mig att min bror var nere vid sjön."

Han tittar bakåt, åt hållet han var på väg, som att han helst bara vill gå. "Lara hade inte låtit mig komma tillbaka till Slytherins sällskapsrum om jag inte gjort det."

Han ser inte min besvikna blick. "Åh. Det var ihärdigt av henne."

"Så? Pratade ni om något… Intressant?" frågar han och jag undrar om han inte skulle gå iväg nu.

"Det gjorde vi."

"Om… Framtiden?" han fäster blicken i mig.

"Ja och om någon herre och den rätta vägen. Renhet före allt." jag himlar och gestikulerar överdrivet med händerna. Påminns om att jag lärt mig det av Sirius dramatiska sidor.

"Du behöver ge dig ut i världen Raven, du sitter där i din bekvämhet och tror att samhället fungerar fint. Det gör inte det. Förstår du inte det? Säg mig vad din åsikt är sen när du kommit ut i världen och upplevt den."

"Det sista jag behöver är en uppläxning av dig, Rosier. Ni folk försöker pracka på mig era konstigheter! Och inte bara mig, tydligen, utan flera andra oskyldiga som hade klarat sig bra utan era viskningar och kluriga hemligheter." Han behöver inte vända sig om och fortsätta gå. Jag skulle inte sett det ändå med tanke på hur mina ben svängde om och gick med bestämda steg åt motsatt håll.

"Vi ses vid trolldrycken, Raven." ropar han men jag ignorerar honom. Jag vill bort från de gröna, gråa, läbbiga och kalla fängelsehålorna innan jag kvävs av mina egna skrik. För en gångs skull är det tomt i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och genom fönstren ser jag snön fall igen. I morse hade den töat bort som om jorden verkligen inte vill ha snön där – men annat var det med slottet. Slottet ville ha snö. Hogwarts klädde så bra i det.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Jag borde inte fallit pladask för Averys ord. Han som helt plötsligt verkar vilja vända sig mot mor och ta mig med sig när han en gång inte brydde sig alls. Eller gjorde han? Det är så oklart. Tänk om han inte visste, den gången i julas? Jag rullar runt i sängen och hör hur flickorna i sovsalen springer omkring och klär på sig inför dagen. Jag ligger kvar. Borde ta på mig smink så att jag åtminstone ser ut som jag lever trots att det inte riktigt känns så. Jag önskar jag kunde prata med Sirius. Men han är ju så besatt av flickor att han inte kan hålla fingrarna i styr. Verkar hans nya, smarta, flicka tro. Hon som klär i blått. Jag klär i svart. Måste ha rött ibland. Men om jag fått välja hade jag velat ha blått. Det är lördag och jag lämnar inte sovsalen på hela dagen. Flickorna kommer och går. Lily tittar till mig men jag säger att jag mår illa. Det är inte hela sanningen, förstås.

När natten är kommen kliver jag ur sängen och tar på mig tjocka strumpor och en yllekofta. Alice har gått och lagt sig, likaså Lily, men de två resterande tjejerna är inte här än. Brasan i sällskapsrummet har falnat och glöden pyrde som om den tog sina sista andetag. Slottet är tomt och vinden blåser rakt igenom väggarna. Viner smärtsamt. Ute är det klart. Stjärnorna tindrar långt ovan mig men hos mig finns bara mörker. Jag går runt ägorna ett tag, kramar åt en snöboll, det är snart februari. Snart finns det ingen snö kvar. I slutet av februari brukar den töa för att låta våren slå ut. Det är som att jag kramar snöbollar för att verkligen greppa tag om årstiden medan den fortfarande är här. Tänk om den aldrig mer kommer tillbaka?

Någon lägger en hand på min axel och jag skriker till av förvåning, rädsla och skrämdhet. "James!"

"Hej! Vad gör du här ute?"

"VARFÖR SKRÄMMER DU MIG SÅ?" skriker jag på honom och han tar ett par steg bakåt och ger mig en besvärad blick som glimmar roande. Han har en väska på axeln som en bit mantel hänger ut från. Eller halsduk kanske?

"Det var inte meningen. Jag såg bara att du gick här ute och då tänkte jag att jag kunde haka på."

"Hur kom du ut hit?" frågar jag och börjar gå igen varpå han ansluter sig till min något raskare promenad.

"Åh, jag tog en genväg."

"Ja men hur undvek du Filch då?"

"Filch märker väl ingenting", säger han och börjar återberätta hur han slängt stinkbomber nere i fängelsehålorna, farligt nära ingången till Slytherins sällskapsrum, så att Filch inte skulle märka när han smet ut. Det är då jag frågar hur i hela Merlins skägg han kom till fängelsehålorna utan att Filch märkte. "Filch märker väl ingenting." svarar han igen.

"Vad gör du här ute då? Spatserar i stjärnornas sken?"

"Spatserar?" jag skrattar åt ordet. Det smakar konstigt när jag promenerar fram i snön.

"Är det Sirius?" jag svarar inte, låtsas inte om att han har sagt något värt att svara. "Jag visste det!"

"Neeej men det är inte det jag tänker på."

"Är du säker?"

"Nej."

"Oroa dig inte, Jessica, han har bara fått för sig någonting. Det blir inte långvarigt. Ni är snart vänner igen."  
Jag nickar och vi går i tystnad någon minut. "Det är ju inte så att jag ogillar Lily och Alice sällskap men Sirius är min bäste vän."

"Ja och min med. Vi vet båda två hur underlig våran lille seriöse vän är. Huhu."

"Du är knäpp James." han protesterar inte.

"Vet du vad. Det känns som om Sirius skaffade tjej bara för att bevisa för mig att han kunde men inte jag. Men han blir nog straffad tillräckligt av hennes konstiga regler. Hon är ingen rolig typ, precis." James ord målar upp en bild för mig om hur Sirius sitter i en fåtölj, ihopsjunken, och blir utskälld av en flicka i blå fodralklänning och pärlhalsband. Ofrivilligt dyker en bild av min hemska mamma upp i tankarna.

"Jag tror att du behöver fråga ut Lily på en dejt igen. Och inte gå till Madam Puddifoot's igen."

"Nej, vid Merlins skägg, jag har lärt mig min läxa. Jag fick en bra bok av Remus också. Tolv felsäkra sätt att charma en häxa, heter den."

Jag brister ut i ett rent och smärtfritt skratt. James Potter, som mer än hälften av flickorna på Hogwarts någon gång trånat efter, behövde en handbok i att charma sin stora kärlek. Det var det bästa jag hört på hela dagen. Plötsligt är jag oerhört glad att jag tog mig ur min säng och min frizon.

"Förresten, vad är det jag hört om din bror? Några skumma typer från Slytherin pratade om att han hade varit här." James! Varför förstör du ögonblicket såhär. Jag himlar med ögonen men vet att han inte ser. Vi går genom en dunge där det är så svart att vi inte ser något alls, där träden hänger olycksbådande över oss och när jag tittar upp lyser stjärnorna genom deras långa krokiga grenar som mer hade kunnat liknas vid skeletthänder som är på väg att ta i oss.

"Jaha, det verkar som ingenting kan undgå någon på den här skolan." jag tänder min stav för att vi ska se.

"Är han… En dödsätare?"

Jag vågar inte säga något. Vad ska James tro om mig? Det känns som att han redan vet så jag nickar bara stillsamt och från ljuset som staven framkallar ser han det.

"Och du? Vad tycker du om det?"

"Jag tycker naturligtvis inte att det är okej." säger jag fort och han tar ett djupt andetag i lättnad.

"Jag berättar inte för någon, Jess."

"Tack. Sirius vet förstås. Han är den enda jag velat dela min hemlighet med. Han har förstått att det inte är något jag väljer. Han om någon vet att man inte kan välja sin familj." jag pausar och stannar upp i steget. James vänder sig om när han märker att jag stannat upp. "Jag älskar min bror, James."

"Även om han skulle döda… Lily?"

"Nej självklart inte! Men det känns som att han bara dragits med in i hela den här vågen av mörker som sköljt över Storbritannien. Ingen renblodig familj går trygg. Förutom de som brutit från traditionen. Som din familj, James."

"Ja… Vi har haft en jävla tur."

"Jag vill inte att någon ska veta." James glasögon reflekterar ljuset från min stav och håret hänger över dem lika rufsigt som alltid. Han nickar.

"Din hemlighet är säker hos mig. Det är inte du som är ond."

Resten av promenaden tillbaka till slottet består av tystnad. En skön tystnad. Två vänner som delar något ihop. När vi är på väg in på skolan igen har himlen dragit ihop sig och snön faller igen. Jag sover inte på hela natten. Klumpen i magen går inte att knyta upp. Jag vet varken in eller ut. När jag väl somnar hör jag hur de andra börjar vakna. Sen drömmer jag om tryggheten i mörkret och oklarheten i ljuset. Det bländar så.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Lara sökte upp mig ett par dagar senare. Vi skulle gå till Hogsmeade ihop, tyckte hon. Den här gången visade hon mig ringen, som hon helt glömt av den första gången vi pratat. Ringen var enorm, i silver och järn som slingrade sig runt varandra, med två rubiner och tre diamanter om vartannat. Hon berättade hur hon och Avery hade träffats. En afton hos familjen Malfoy, under en middag, hade Lucius glatt presenterat de två för varandra. Avery hade förstås varit en gentleman, hade Lara sagt, och bjudit upp henne till dans när pianisten spelade en fin stämma. Sedan hade de gått en promenad i trädgården där påfåglarna fåfängt visat upp sina fjädrar. Han hade skickat en uggla redan nästa dag och frågat om hon ville ses igen. Naturligtvis ville hon det. Till slut hade hon frågat mig om jag var trolovad till någon. Jag berättade att min mor, matriarken Raven, hade aldrig lagt mycket vikt vid mig och i att finna någon att gifta mig med. Men när min far var vid liv och när jag var barn umgicks jag mycket med familjen Blacks söner. Sirius och Regulus. Lara hade förstås inte sagt ett ord om Sirius, han var lika död för den renblodiga adeln som Merlin, men prisat Regulus.

"Rosier då?" frågade hon när vi närmade oss Hogsmeade. Jag gav henne en undrande blick. Mest för att jag inte förstod vart hon fick det namnet ifrån. Kanske han pratat om mig? Eller hade hon sett oss ihop?

"Han är väl halvblod?" inte för att det gjorde mig något, men jag förstod inte varför hon påpekade honom.

Hon tittade på mig, med ögon som hade en färg jag inte riktigt kunde placera, som om jag vore galen. "Han är ju bland Englands heliga tjugoåtta."

"Va?" sa jag som om hon precis sagt att ministeriet styrdes av barn i en sandlåda.

"Det pratas inte särskilt mycket om det, såklart, för de har varit väldigt otraditionella i generationer. Men visst är han det. Jag tror att han hittat en väg att ordna upp det för sin familj."

Vi sitter på tre kvastar och dricker honungsöl, med lagom mycket skum, fast Lara har beställt en eldwhiskey vid sidan av. Vi får blickar på oss från elever som finner det udda att en Slytherin och en Gryffindor vågar vara så nära varandra. Hon berättar om Avery återigen och jag kan inte låta bli att ställa frågor.

"Ditt familjenamn, Crowley, är inte från England, väl?"

"En lång rad av oss kommer från Rumänien men större delen av släkten finns i Skottland. Vi är lika mycket traditionella renblod som er familj men någon glömde bort att lista oss bland de tjugoåtta." jag nickar och smuttar på min öl.

"Rumänien? Då måste ni ha vampyrer bland er?" hennes ögon glimtar till och jag skymtar ett leende på de mörka läpparna innan hon ger mig ett skratt till svars.

"Ja, det kan hända."

Hon säger inget mer om det och jag vet inte om jag vågar ställa fler frågor. Å ena sidan är jag nyfiken men å andra sidan har Avery lärt mig det mesta om hur man beter sig. Vett och etikett. Tur jag haft min bror när vår mor inte funnits till hand. Hon är alldeles för labil. Jag värms av tanken på det. Inte för att det är skönt att hon är labil, förstås, utan att jag vågar tänka tanken. Hon skrämde upp mig rejält vid jul men nu känns det som om det börjar gå över.

"Jag tänkte fråga dig om du vill följa med mig till Twillfits and Tattings? För att prova bröllopsklänning och hitta en tärnklänning, förstås." hon dricker av eldwhiskeyn och sätter en test av sitt hår bakom örat medan hon försöker dölja hur mycket hon avskyr den brännande drycken.

"Självklart! Avery pratade med mig om det, att han ville ha mig som tärna. Inget skulle göra mig gladare."

Hon spricker upp i ett leende. "Jag är så glad att vi funnit varandra så snabbt, Jessica. Jag har alltid önskat mig en syster."

Jag kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka. "Jag med", säger jag.

Vi småpratar om skolan därefter. Hon pratar om flickan från Ravenclaw som har det skramlande skrattet och de alldeles för långa benen. Hon vet förstås inte att den blå flickan inte är en favorit hos mig men lyckas ändå säga en del dumheter om henne. För stunden känns det som om jag är en vanlig tonårstjej, som sitter på en pub med sin vän och pratar strunt om allt och ingenting alls. Evan Rosier flyger förbi mina tankar. Han kanske var ett renblod, men det verkade ändå som att han fått sitt liv serverat på silverfat med tanke på att han på fullaste allvar trodde att jag ramlat nerför en trappa. Lara mister min uppmärksamhet för en stund, när jag ser att James kommer intågande genom dörren med Lily i sin hand. Hon har snö överallt och håret snurrar runt henne som slickande flammor. Leendet är så genuint att jag värms av det. Jag funderar på om det är handboken som hjälpt James eller om han lyssnat på mig och helt enkelt bara frågat ut henne. De beställer ett par honungsöl och går och sätter sig vid ett av de få bord som inte är ockuperade. Jag är glad för deras skull. Om jag har tur kanske Lily berättar för mig, och de andra flickorna, senare ikväll om hur dejten har gått. Sirius syns inte till. Kanske har han bjudit in sin flickvän till en kvastgarderob någonstans uppe på slottet. Den här gången har James och Lily tur, för varken Snape eller någon annan i deras gäng syns till nere i Hogsmeade. Inte på hela dagen.

Rosier är inte vid våran trolldryck på kvällen när jag dyker upp. Jag väntar ett par minuter med att börja men efter en sista titt på armbandsuret bestämmer jag mig för att göra arbetet själv. Jag funderar såklart över vart han är. Det är en ledig fredag, så kanske har han annat för sig, även om han borde infinna sig vid vårat arbete och inte bara förlita sig på mig. När jag kommer tillbaka till våran sovsal är Lily i extas. Hon bländar mig med sin glädje och jag kan inte låta bli att smittas av hennes lycka. Alice sätter sig vid kanten på hennes säng och jag likaså.

"Det var underbart. Den här gången pratade han till och med om intressanta saker! Och efter vi hade varit på tre kvastar tog vi en promenad i snön. Han gav mig till och med sin kappa när jag sa att jag frös. Är inte det romantiskt?"

"Han var nog nervös, första gången", säger jag försiktig och Lily kan inte låta bli att le och nicka.  
"Vad pratade ni om?" undrar Alice och lägger ansiktet i händerna när hon glider ner på mage. Jag lutar mig mot en av stommarna som bär upp sänghimlen.

"Förra gången så var det bara en massa strunt, om skolan och chokladgrodekort. Han slutade liksom aldrig babbla om det. Men den här gången pratade vi om allt. Delvis skolan, men även det som sker omkring oss. Han är ju trots allt väldigt smart, James." säger hon och jag kan inte låta bli att mentalt påpeka boken _tolv felsäkra sätt att charma en häxa_ men säger förstås ingenting. "Jag tror han har fått mig på fall. Han kysste min panna när vi sa hejdå där nere och jag är bara glad att jag inte sjönk ihop till en pöl av eld där och då."

Lily slutar inte berätta om deras kväll ihop och vi lyssnar lyhört och nickar på rätt ställen. Någon gång tar Alice fram Berty botts bönor i alla smaker och jag fiskar upp en flaska honungsöl jag sparat i min koffert. Vi sitter där inpå småtimmarna och njuter och pratar.

"Hur är det med dig och Sirius då?" undrar Alice och ger mig ett snett leende varpå jag börjar betrakta mina naglar med sådan intensitet att jag tror de byter färg.

"Han pratar inte med mig, just nu."

"Nää? Är det den där tjejen som han är fastklistrad med?" frågar Lily och jag nickar.

"Men… Jag har hört att hon dejtar Ravenclaws lagkapten?" Alice virar en slinga av sitt hår runt fingret.

"Va? Det går ju inte ihop?" säger jag och Lily skakar på huvudet.

"Det måste vara rykten. Hon kan ju inte dejta de båda två samtidigt, det skulle de väl märka?"

"Hon kanske är lika flörtig som Sirius, och då lär de ju komma bra överens." skrattar jag och de stämmer in.

Någon gång under dessa småtimmar känner jag att jag för en gångs skull är en vanlig tonåring med vanliga tjejkompisar som pratar om pojkar och skrattar ihop. Det är en oerhörd lättnad.

Lördagsmorgonens The Daily Prophet får mig att kvälja. Jag kvävs av att sitta i stora salen och äta frukost, dricka mitt kaffe. Kvävs av det jag läser. Försöker att inte lyssna till det sorgsna sorlet och hur någon gråter längre ner på samma bord. Det känns som jag ska spy av alla känslor som infinner sig inom mig. Tomrummet som fylls av smärta och sorg. Hat. Ilska. Någon slår en hand i bordet i ilska och ryter ifrån när de läser tidningsartikeln.

Tjugofem döda mugglarfödda häxor och trollkarlar hängda samt styckade på Ministeriet. Av armar, ben, och blod, visar fotot, har någon skrivit: _Renhet före allt._

Samma ord Rosier sagt till mig.

Det var så det började.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Dumbledore talade till alla på lördag morgon. De Slytherin-elever som saknades kvällen innan var tillbaka på slottet och satt tysta vid sitt elevhemsbord. Ingenting avslöjade något om att de befunnit sig någon annanstans än på slottet. Men trots det bar inte Slytherinarna på samma plågade ansiktsuttryck som elever från de andra elevhemmen stundom gjorde. Visst fanns det undantag. Både i Slytherin och bland oss andra. Jag såg mig förstås som en av de andra fastän jag på något sätt kände mig skamsen över det som hänt. Det låg trots allt väldigt nära mig. Människor jag älskade hade varit inblandade i det här. Avery bland dem, jag kände det på mig. Långt nere i maggropen. Djupt inne i hjärtat.

Rosier såg likgiltig ut, likaså Snape som satt bredvid honom. Hade båda två varit där igår? Lara tittade ner på sin frukosttallrik. Gav inte från sig ett sken att hon vetat om detta. Kanske lika upprörd som jag över att mannen hon älskar varit en av de som mördat oskyldiga människor.

Lily grät förtvivlat vid Gryffindor-bordet och James arm var om henne. Placerade en sorgsen men tröstande kyss i hennes hår. Han grät inte men hans ansikte var likt förbannat fyllt av känslor. Sirius såg ilsken ut, som om han var på krigsstigen. Han fångade min blick men jag vek undan. Stirrade rakt ner i uppslaget från the daily prophet.

"Det finns människor som i denna stund skänker en tanke till de som förlorat sina nära och kära eller som själva har förlorat någon de håller kär." Dumbledores röst var kraftig men samtidigt lågmäld som om sorgen själv tyngde ner orden. "Men bland oss sitter även de som vill skada sina klasskamrater. Klasskamrater som de en gång delat skratt med. Skoluppgifter de klarat av ihop. Ingenting smärtar mig mer än att se dessa unga individer försvinna in i mörkret. Men, som jag en gång lärt mig och alltid bär med mig. Det finns lycka i de allra mörkaste stunder – om man bara kommer ihåg att tända ljuset."

Dumbledore gjorde en dramatisk gest med handen över ett stearinljus som var släckt och som plötsligt fick en låga på sin veke. I samma stund som han log ett sorgset leende. "Mörka tider ligger framför oss. Snart måste vi alla besluta oss för om vi ska gå den väg som är rättfärdig… Eller den som är enkel."

Också försvann Dumbledore in i rummet bakom stora salen och salen återgick till ett sorl. Jag tittade aldrig upp från tidningen. Stirrade på de makabra, groteska, bilderna och såg framför mig hur Rosier pusslade ihop lem efter lem för att skriva ut orden. _Renhet före allt._ En våg av kväljningar for över mig och jag kände för att kräkas. Nej… Jag behövde kräkas. Snabbt drog jag mig bakåt så att bänken skrapade i golvet med ett väldigt ljud och sprang ut ur stora salen med handen för min mun. Ut på de vita ägorna och knappt nerför trappan till utegården innan jag ramlade ihop i en buske och mitt innanmäte flög upp. Men det kom aldrig något. Istället trängde sig tårar ut genom mina hoppressade ögon och jag hostade av smärta när en eldsvåda till halsbränna tog tag i mig.

"Jess! Jess! Hur mår du?" innan jag kunde placera rösten höll han sina armar om mig i ett försök till att ta hand om mig. Han var varm gentemot mig. Hur kunde jag bli kall så fort? Varför följde han efter mig? Jag hostade och hulkade om vartannat innan jag samlat kraft nog till att putta bort honom.

"Hur kunde du? Hur kan du?" skrek jag på honom och letade mig ner på marken för att kasta snö efter honom i förtvivlan. "Hur kan du leva med dig själv, Rosier?"

"Jag förstår inte vad du menar. Jess." sa han och tog flera steg emot mig. Jag fortsatte kasta snö som han höll upp armen mot för att blockera. "Jag har inte gjort något!"

"Det räcker att du ens försöker säga ifrån för mig att veta att du är inblandad", fräste jag och fortsatte kasta snö på honom, "låt mig vara!"

"Raven, du måste höra vad jag har att säga! Jag var inte vid trolldrycken igår för jag _gick vilse_ på femte våningen!" sade han och fick äntligen fatt i mig. Hans blå ögon stirrade ner i mina egna, lika blå, och hans bruna hår hängde slött över pannan på honom, han var blöt efter all snö jag kastat över honom, på honom.

"Jag tror dig inte", snyftade jag och hostade febrilt, "du sa ju det själv, som det står i tidningen, _renhet före allt_."

"Jag var inte inblandad. Jag lovar, dyrt och heligt, att jag inte mördat någon."

Jag blinkade bort tårarna ur ögonen, som fryst på fransarna, och av någon anledning stretade jag inte emot när han tog min hand i sin. Gav mig ett lugnande leende.

"Så… Hur mår du?"

Jag kunde inte göra något annat än att skaka på huvudet. Det var så hemskt och jag var så äcklad över att någon kunde göra så. Jag ville skrika ut allt jag tyckte och kände om Avery. Att han säkert var inblandad. Inga ord nådde fram. Istället tårades mina ögon igen, i frustration, och Rosier la armarna om mig. Det var den sista snön för det året.

Tänk om Dumbledore bara sagt det där om att det fanns elever på skolan som ville skada oss andra, det kanske inte alls stämde?

Eller var jag bara naiv?

När jag väl lugnat ner mig skäller jag på Rosier igen. Att han inte borde beblanda sig med de som kallar sig dödsätare. Han är lika arg på mig. Att jag inte förstår innebörden av att ansluta mig till dem. Jag kontrar med massakern på ministeriet och han tystnar. Vi är på väg ner till fängelsehålorna och det klassrum där våran kittel står. Han föreslog att jag kunde göra det själv idag men när jag vände mig om för att ge honom en grinig blick såg jag att han redan flinade. Elixiret är en varm guldig färg och puttrar stillsamt över evighetslågan.  
"Har du lagt i mer sand?" frågar han.

"Igår. När du gick vilse, du vet."

"Ja… När jag gick vilse."

"Vad gjorde du egentligen?" undrar jag och fäster blicken i hans ryggtavla där han står och letar ingredienser i vår portfölj vi fått till projektet. Han har bara en vit skjorta på sig eftersom hans klädnad blivit alldeles för blöt av all snö jag överöst honom med.

"Jag… Tog det lugnt. Gjorde mig osynlig. Jag visste ju att du skulle ta hand om drycken ändå."

"Jaha", säger jag surt, "här tar vi varandra för givet."

Han vänder sig om, flyttar håret ur ansiktet, och möter min blick. "Jag kan göra det själv någon annan gång."

"Om du säger vad du gjorde", jag måste veta sanningen, "för jag tror dig inte."

"Alltså, jag kan ju ljuga ihop något om du vill, men det var det som hände."

Jag spänner blicken i honom men han spänner den lika mycket i mig, och han har ett… Flin på läpparna jag stör mig på. "Åh. Jag avskyr er slytherinare! Ni är hemskt luriga och tror att ni vet bäst! För att inte tala om era tendenser att dyrka svartkonster!"

"Ses vi på tisdag?" undrar han och låtsas inte om kommentaren.

"Nej, du kan ju göra det här själv tills du berättat sanningen för mig. Jag vill inte umgås med någon som går runt och mördar oskyldiga människor och leker med deras kroppsdelar."

Jag ser hur flinet på hans läppar dör ut något. Han särar på läpparna som för att säga något.

"God eftermiddag", får jag dock ur mig, tröttsamt, innan han hinner kontra och med en sista nick har jag lämnat kvar honom i klassrummet.

Jag bestämmer mig för att ta en promenad ner till Quidditch-planen och hämtar min röda halsduk och en tjockare tröja. Jag hade blivit fasansfullt kall vid den hemska turen ut på skolgården i morse. Jag förstod fortfarande inte vad som hänt och visste inte vem jag kunde fråga om det. Madam Pomfrey skulle säkert häva i mig lite trolldrycker och skicka iväg mig igen och helt ärligt vet jag inte om det är lösningen. Quidditchplanen är lika snöig som resten av skolan men här nere har alldeles för många fotsteg förpestat det vackra vita naturfenomenet. Quidditch-spelarna måste ju öva. I alla väder. Nu spelar Ravenclaws lag och någonstans uppe på läktarna ser jag flickan i blått. Hon följer träningen ivrigt och verkar ha ögon för någon speciell men så som de rör sig kan jag inte se vem.

"Miss Raven!" ropar en familjär röst och jag vänder mig om så mitt hår slår till mig på andra kinden. Nerför slätten kommer professor McGonagall springande med ena handen på huvudet, för att hålla i hatten, och andra för att hålla upp kjolen och klädnaden hon bär. När hon kommer fram och jag möter henne är hennes glasögon immiga av spurten. Hon ser oerhört upprörd ut.

"Miss Raven, jag fick nyss en brådskande uggla", säger hon och knappt ett spår av att hon sprungit finns i hennes andetag, "din mamma har hittats död."


	12. Chapter 12-16

**Kapitel 12**

Hela skolan visste naturligtvis om det innan helgen var över och på måndag morgon sökte Rosier upp mig för att säga hur ledsen han var för min skull. Sirius pratade ännu inte med mig men vi hade utbytt blickar, vilket var ett framsteg, där han rullat med ögonen åt alla människor som tyckte synd om mig. Han visste såklart hur fri jag kände mig. Det var som att alla mina problem hade lyfts från mina axlar och flugit iväg. Naturligtvis varade inte känslan länge. Den försvann när tisdagen kom och ett brev från Avery anlände. Han var väldigt formell kring det hela och skrev om hur begravningen skulle gå till men till min stora lycka var det samtidigt som en viktig milstolpe i vår elixir-bryggning. Jag behövde bara få tag i Rosier så han inte råkade försäga sig att han kunde göra det själv och att han var skyldig mig det. Men innan jag hade chansen att hinna ifatt honom när han lämnade stora salen hinner Sirius hunnit ifatt mig.

"Hej, kan vi prata?" han ler sitt allra genuinaste leende och blinkar med ögonen som bara Sirius kan, kanske James också, jag himlar åt honom men nickar.

"Jag antar att din romans är förbi, vid det här laget?" påpekar jag men han skakar på huvudet.

"Vi testar… Nya gränser bara och jag ville så gärna få prata med dig igen och nu när din mamma dog så tillät hon mig att prata med dig."

"_Tillät dig?_ Sirius Black, hör du ens hur du låter? Inte ens James skulle sänka sig till din nivå. Väx upp." Jag ger honom en irriterad blick och vänder på klacken som i en halvvägs piruett och slår upp dörren som leder ut från stora salen. Jag läser Averys brev igen. Förutom begravningen har jag missat de sista raderna han skrivit. Han vill att jag kommer hem under helgen.

Jag letar halva förmiddagen efter Evan men finner honom ingenstans. Till slut måste jag ge upp och ta mig upp till klassrummet vi använder i försvar mot svartkonster. Det är med, eller mot eftersom vi är såna rivaler, Slytherin men hälften av dem är borta. Lara är däremot bland de som faktiskt infinner sig på plats. Liksom marodörerna men även Lily och Alice. Snape står i änden av rummet med armarna i kors. Jag förstår inte vad han gör här. Enligt ryktena är han duktig på svartkonster.

Professor Oogledon är gammal som graven och lika grå i ansiktet som en gravsten. Han låter oss para ihop oss själva, varpå jag och Lara genast placerar oss sida vid sida, sen muttrar Oogledon något om något vi ska öva på. Jag har däremot kommit på andra tankar. Det är så många slytherinare som inte är här. Rosier bland dem. Vi har förstås hört saker om svartkonster, och lärt oss en hel del, under åren på Hogwarts men det är först nu, den grå och snöfria, februaridagen 1978 som jag börjar förstå det. Svartkonsten är något människor dras till utan att de kan hjälpa det. Det är oftast inget fel på människorna från början. Som mitt egna kött och blod. Men det är något med svartkonsterna som lockar. Jag avger ett tyst löfte om att aldrig använda svartkonster – för om jag börjar kanske jag inte klarar av att sluta.

"Magi lämnar spår efter sig och svartkonster mer än någon annan magi", hade en lärare sagt för många år sen. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om det var ytterligare en orsak till varför han-de-inte-nämner-vid-namn, mörkrets herre, lyckas så bra med sin rekrytering.

"Jess?" Lara tittar frågande på mig, en rynka mellan ögonbrynen och munnen hopsnörpt, och jag nickar. "Börjar du?"

Jag rör mig närmre henne, "vad är det vi gör?"

"_Craexspiravit_, spökskalle-förbannelsen."

"Jaha." Jag uttalar formelns ord och snörper min mörkröda stav i en cirkel, startar nerifrån och gör hela rörelsen runtom och ner igen, innan jag snärtar till en rak linje genom den osynliga cirkeln. Ett ihåligt kranium rör sig efter min stavs rörelser och Lara är på sin vakt, med sin stav i högsta hugg, svart rök följer skallen runt när jag närmar mig henne försiktigt. Det svåra är förstås inte att framkalla skallen utan att ha koll på sin motståndare och fånga denne i ett ögonblick av oaktsamhet. Jag sliter staven snabbt genom luften så att skallen störtar mot henne men hon är snabb med att blockera. En hög smäll hörs när skallen störtar rätt in i en mur av ingenting alls, framkallat av hennes stav, och hon ler sniket.

"Min tur!" hon höjer sin stav återigen och jag låter mitt kranium dö ut. Hon frammanar skallen efter andra försöket men till skillnad från mig lyckas hon träffa mig med den. Jag dyker undan i sista stund när den kommer störtande mot mitt ansikte och den träffar min axel. Jag skriker till och hon får den att försvinna i samma stund som hon rusar fram till mig.

"Vi är tydligen bra på olika saker", säger hon, ler, och sträcker ut sin hand för att hjälpa mig upp.

Svartkonster.

Svartkonster är inte något för mig.

Svartkonster, ingenting för mig, intalar jag mig själv på väg från lektionen. Kanske jag kan få in den bit av information i mitt huvud innan jag gör något dumt. Som ansluter mig till en sekt som dyrkar mörkrets herre.

_Ändå är jag så bra på det._

**Kapitel 13**

Det är fredag och jag går ner mot Hogsmeade tillsammans med Lara för att vi ska transferera oss till London och kåken, Raven-kåken. Hon har klippt sig, hennes hår går bara till axlarna, och har samma röda läppstift som alltid. Håret är tillbakadraget med ett mörkrött hårband. Snön har töat nu, det höll sig inte februari ut, så vägen ner till Hogsmeade är lerig och våra svarta snörade stövlar är inte lika rena som hade varit propert. Vi är på väg till diagongränden först, för att besöka Twillfits and Tattings och leta klänningar. Just när vi kommer utanför grinden tar vi varandras armar och med en smäll har vi transfererat oss till gränden. Det är inte mycket människor på gatorna och en klump ter sig i min mage. Det är sorgligt att se gränden sån här. På sin höjd kan jag skymta kanske femton häxor och trollkarlar när jag i vanliga fall inte ens brukar se ner till bokhandeln som jag nu kan se klart och tydligt. Lara är munter ändå. Hon har en lycklig aura runt sig som är svår att inte dras med i. Om människor omkring mig är glada, vad har jag då att ifrågasätta? Affären är svartmålad och fönstren har skyltexemplar av både smycken, kostymer och klänningar. Hon drar mig exalterat in genom dörren som ger ifrån sig ett pling när vi går in och knarrar när dörren stängs bakom oss. Den skulle behöva smörjas.

En äldre dam med mycket rynkor och känslokalla ögon möter oss. Hon har lång, dyr, klänning på sig som övergår i handskar vid händerna och möter hennes käkben vid halsen. Den skimrar i mörkrött och lila. Hennes gråvita hår är noggrant uppsatt i en uråldrig frisyr och på huvudet har hon en pytteliten svart hatt.

"Välkomna, mina damer. Ni är väntade. Önskar förfriskningar?" mottager hon oss med händerna knutna bakom sig.

Lara nickar glatt. "Eldwhiskey, tack. Jessica?" hon tittar mot mig och likaså butiksbiträdet, även om jag tror att hon slagit mig om jag kallat henne för det.

"Te. Tack."

Hon ler ett tajt leende, påminner om en elak version av McGonagall, och försvinner in bakom skynken.

"Vem väntar oss?"

"Avery och Lucius, såklart."

"Lucius?" frågar jag men Lara har redan dragit med mig in i affären, förbi exklusiva svarta klädnader och klänningar, in i ett rum fyllt till bredden av vita bröllopsklänningar. Där sitter Lucius och Avery, bådadera med knäna i kors, och dricker eldwhiskey. De luktar av lyx och deras kläder skriker av rikedom. Jag ler mot Avery som ställer sig upp och ger mig en kram, en varm sådan. Lucius reser sig och sträcker fram sin hand mot mig, varpå jag tar den, och placerar en kyss mot min handrygg. Sedan omfamnar han mig med en arm.

"Beklagar, Jessica." säger han och i en bråkdels sekund undrar jag vad det är han beklagar innan jag förstår att det är mammas bortgång. Jag påminns om att inte bara vifta bort det utan nickar och ler ett sorgset leende.

"Hon… Lärde mig mycket." säger jag i brist på annat.

Lara har tröttnat på artigheterna och efter att ha kysst sin blivande make på kinderna schasar hon iväg dem till ett annat rum. "Du får inte se mig i min bröllopsklänning innan vi gifter oss, förstår du väl. Det betyder otur. Och vi vill ju inte att du ska dö eller något annat hemskt."

Hon drar runt mig som en trasdocka genom rummet, men det gör mig inget, och visar upp klänning efter klänning som hon tänkt prova. Sedan visar hon upp alla de klänningar hon vill att jag ska välja bland. Det är säkert sjuttiosju stycken. Uppskattningsvis, så klart. Butiksbiträdet kommer tillbaka med förfriskningar på en bricka av silver som hon ställer ner på samma bord som Avery och Lucius haft sina whiskeys på. De befinner sig i rummet bredvid men gör nog inte mycket mer än samtalar och dricker. Det är ju ingen stor grej för männen, får jag för mig. Men hörs gör de, och skrattar gör de.

"Vad tycker du om den här?" frågar damen och håller fram en vit snoddad klänning. Den har pärlor från underdelen och uppåt, som avtar vid bysten. Den är oerhört vacker.  
"Nej-nej, det sa vara något stort och luftigt. Som en gräddtårta." Lara svävar nästan i extas. Biträdet hänger tillbaka klänningen och tar ut flera stycken enorma klänningar innan Lara valt ut tre hon vill pröva. En av klänningarna är inte ens vit, påpekar jag mentalt.

Med en snärt av sin trollstav har biträdet fått på Lara en av klänningarna och hon ser ut precis som hon sagt att hon vill se ut. Klännings kjol dansar runt hennes ben graciöst och lätt. Tyget rör sig vid minsta rörelse och snart avslöjar biträdet för oss att det är tretusen lager av tunnaste siden som gör det så. Samtidigt snörper sig klänning vid midjan och ger en illusion av att hon är mindre än vad hon faktiskt är. Bysten är hjärtformad och hennes armar är bara. Det fattas bara juveler kring hennes hals. Det är något exceptionellt, magiskt, vackert över hela henne när hon bär klänningen. Hon vägrar pröva något annat. Biträdet vågar inte säga emot henne. Jag sippar på mitt te. Lara sveper sin eldwhiskey när hon fått av sig klänningen igen.

"Vi gör bättre whisky, hemma", säger hon och ler lurigt mot mig. Jag höjer roat på ögonbrynen tills hon konstaterat att hennes klänning är ordnad och klar så nu är det min tur. Med en suck får hon mig upp ur den bekväma fåtöljen.

"Vad kostar klänningen?" frågar hon innan vi börjar prova de hon valt ut till mig.

"Tretusensjuhundra galleoner, miss Crowley."

Lara söker upp dörren som är mellan oss och männen. "Älskling? Hörde du? Tretusensjuhundra."

"Ta vad du vill, hjärtat." säger han ömt tillbaka och mitt hjärta smälter.

Samtidigt hör jag Lucius säga något som får mig att flina: "Du får ha lite gränser, Avery, annars vet jag inte vad för kostnader jag kommer dra på mig."

Lara stänger dörren dem emellan och fixerar sedan blicken på mig och jag himlar roat. Vad har jag gett mig in på?

"Du behöver något i blått." säger hon och jag nickar, vågar inte annat än hålla med, "blått matchar dina vackra ögon."

Hon rotar snabbt fram rätt färg ur hopen av klänningar, en färg som liknar den av smält is på en glaciär. En lång, lång, klänning med släp. Släp som mer än kompenserar för att Lara inte har något. När de väl har fått i mig klänningen hänger den slankt på min vita kropp. Snören till band går över axlarna och ner på ryggen. Den är i silke och glänser som vatten när den rinner ner över min kropp och knyter an på rätt ställen.

"Ja… jag gillar den." säger jag och Lara nickar.

"Vill du ha den?" frågar hon och jag rycker på axlarna.

"Du får välja."

"Jag älskar den", svarar hon och vänder sig till biträdet, "finns det något i samma färg?"

"Nej."

"Då blir det den."

"Jag älskar den också, den är fantastiskt vacker", erkänner jag och rör mig fram till spegeln. Det var längesen jag såg mig själv i en spegel, inser jag. Det kolsvarta håret ramar in mitt tunna ansikte där det hänger som en slöja över mig. Jag… Ser äldre ut. Ser sofistikerad ut i klänningen.

"Du är fantastiskt vacker, Jessica." påpekar Lara där hon hänger över min axel och kramar om mig. Hon är systern jag alltid saknat. Jag får av mig klänningen och kommer i min egna kläder igen. _Jag klär i blått_, tänker jag glatt. Lara infinner sig i en vild diskussion med biträdet så jag styr mina steg mot dörren för att växla ett par ord med Avery om mammas begravning. Att jag inte kan komma. Jag hejdar mig dock med att öppna dörrhandtaget när jag hör mitt namn.

"Har du talat med din syster om Rosier?" Lucius röst.

"Nej, inte än." svarar min bror. Vad skulle han talat med mig om?

"Det vilar på dina axlar nu, Avery." påpekar Lucius.

"Ikväll Lucius, allt har sin tid."

Sedan vänder Lara mig om och jag kan inte annat än ryckas med i hennes konversation om klänningar och smycken och blommor och allt annat som hör bröllop till. Men jag kan ändå inte riktigt glömma bort det lilla jag hört av deras samtal.

**Kapitel 14.**

Trapporna är lika oberörda som de alltid varit men jag avskyr ändå att vara här – trots att mamma är borta. Det är något i väggarna som jag inte tål, som mitt psyke inte tål, och jag vill bara bort, bort, bort. Ändå hamnar vi i vardagsrummet till slut, med enorma askar med klänningar och kostymer. Avery hade överraskat sin blivande fru med ett oerhört vackert diamanthalsband som tydligen kostat en hel förmögenhet, enligt Lucius, men som varit en gåva från deras generöse herre. Orden, _renhet före allt_, dansar framför mig när jag tänker på hur denna mörkrets herre givit en sådan generös gåva. Naturligtvis var det för att de var renblod, och lät sitt blod förbli så, som han gett den. En tanke flyger förbi mina tankar, kan det vara mörk magi över det fina halsbandet? Jag skakar bort den obehagliga tanken och återgår till vardagsrummet. Avery har tänt en brasa och hämtat ner en radio. Mamma hade torterat honom för att använda en radio men det tycks han ha glömt när han ställer ner den och vrider på ratten för att stämma in en kanal han är tillfreds med. Det är ljuva stämmor som hörs, tillsammans med fioler och piano. Jag känner mig alldeles malplacerad där jag sitter i soffan med händerna i knät, med böjd rygg, och inväntar att tiden ska gå. Lucius rotar i barskåpet, på ett sofistikerat vis förstås, och får fram både vin av svartalver och eldwhiskey samt glas att fylla dryckerna med. Lara är inte sen med att hjälpa honom. Hon har visat sig vara väldigt glad i hågen vad det gäller just drycker. Särskilt lagrade drycker. Jag tänker på Sirius. Jag hade hellre delat ett glas med honom, vetandes att han kan hålla fingrarna i styr även i sina allra mest ovetande stunder. Lucius däremot, är någon jag inte vill vara i närheten av när han smakat glasen. Han är förstås förlovad nu, men jag litar inte på honom för det. Han är oberäknelig. Lara sätter sig ner med en hög duns i soffan mittemot mig. Avery viskar något i bortre änden av rummet där Lucius står och de håller varsitt glas i händerna. Avery har en enorm silverring på sitt vänstra pekfinger men på ringfingret infinner sig ett smalt förlovningsband. Det svarta håret ligger stilrent kammat med snedbena över vänster ögonbryn. De spända käkarna tittar mot vårt håll emellanåt och med ett leende på de mörkrosa läpparna försöker han få oss på andra tankar. Bättre, lyckligare, tankar. De isblå ögonen uppvisar däremot en oro. Han är oerhört stilren.

"Ni är fruktansvärt lika", säger Lara och räcker över ett vinglas till mig. Jag dricker förstås aldrig något men hon har lagt bena i kors och smuttar febrilt på sin eldwhiskey.

"Han har något mer självförtroende än vad jag har", påpekar jag men hon skakar bara på huvudet.

"Men det ska det bli ändring på nu. Det finns ingen som kan skada dig längre. Jess."

"Ändå känns det så fruktansvärt att vara hemma."

"Det blir bättre. Räkna ett par trappor." Hon blinkar åt mig.

"Hur vet du att jag räknar trappor?" frågar jag.

"Avery skvallrade." Jag slås av hur avslappnad vår konversation är. Det är inte alls samma känsla av tvingad artighet nu. Kanske är det ångorna från vinet? Jag tar en klunk. Hon har fyllt på sitt tredje glas.

"Har du pratat med Rosier?" undrar hon och jag blir underligt osäker men nickar ändå. Vet hon vad det är Avery ska tala med mig om? Hon öppnar locket till en ask med chokladpraliner och räcker fram till mig men jag skakar bara på huvudet.

"Jo det har jag ju gjort. Nej tack." Jag sätter mig bekvämare. Känner mig bekvämare i situationen. "Vi arbetar med ett elixir ihop. Annars pratar jag inte så mycket med honom."  
"Tycker du om honom?" hon håller en stadig blick mot mig.

"Alltså… Jag vet inte? Han är trevlig ibland."

Hon säger inget mer utan ler bara ett lurigt leende. Lucius sätter sig intill mig och Avery intill henne. De byter en blick och sedan fäster Avery ögonen i mig.

"Jessica, du och jag måste tala."

"Okej." Det är en helt annan atmosfär nu. Jag önskar att Lucius inte var här. Han får min bror att bli någon helt annan. Jag reser mig upp och känner hur Lucius blick bränner i ryggen på mig. Averys steg ekar bakom mig där han följer mig ut ur rummet. Ut i hallen.

"Vart går vi?" undrar jag och han tittar uppåt.

"Vi går för att räkna trappor. Hundratre."

"Kontoret." Poängterar jag.

När vi väl är där slår han sig ner i stolen som pappa suttit i så många gånger. Som mor satt i ett fåtal gånger. Han sitter släpigt och spinner runt sin trollstav i båda händer.

"Det är mitt ansvar nu", säger han och jag bestämmer mig för att sätta mig i stolen mittemot hans. Ett ljus brinner på det antika skrivbordet. Alla böcker som pappa brukade ha liggandes där sitter på sin plats i bokhyllan. Väntar på att ha febrila fingrar över sina ryggar.

"Vadå för något?"

"Att hitta en lämplig man till dig."

Jag skrattar, vilket jag kanske inte borde göra. Jag vill inte vara elak mot honom. "En man, till mig?"

"Ja", han ser obekväm ut men talar med klar stämma.

"Har du hittat någon då?"

"Rosier", säger han och jag slår mentalt huvudet i skrivbordet. Självklart är det Rosier, varför skulle de annars prata om honom. Han måste veta om det. Inget annat kan förklara hans trevliga sätt gentemot mig.

"Jaha."

"Bete dig, Jessica. Pappa hade inte varit nöjd över ditt beteende. Mor hade kastat ner dig för alla trappor."

"Är det ett hot?" frågar jag och lutar mig framåt och fångar hans blick efter att ha stirrat på honom i ett par ögonblick.

"Aldrig. Jess. Men det finns vissa saker som förväntas av dig. Av oss. I en familj som vår. Och vi lever i oroliga tider. Du vet allt det här."

"Jag vet ingenting, Avery. Mor förbjöd mig från att veta något."

"Jag förbjuder dig inte från något. Tänk på det här med Rosier. Han är en trevlig ung man. Ung åtminstone och trevlig dessutom. Har du något bättre förslag får du naturligtvis säga till." Sirius flyger genom mina tankar men det är alldeles för befängt. "Hade du varit äldre hade jag föreslagit Lucius, min allra närmaste vän."

Tanken ger mig kväljningar, "han är trolovad", säger jag istället.

Avery nickar. "Tyvärr."

Jag spyr inombords. Glad över att Avery inte är någon talangfull tankeläsare. "Jag ska prata med Rosier. Bestämma mig för något." Lovar jag till slut. Och visst ska jag det. Ändå flimrar bilder av lemlästade kroppar förbi min tankegång. De är hemska människor. Allihop. Trots allt är jag glad att det är Rosier. Han kommer ju från en, i sammanhanget, bättre familj. När jag var yngre drömde jag om Lucius men nu får jag kväljningar av det. Han skrämmer mig. För att inte tala om hur stel han är och hur svårt det är att känna sig bekväm i hans överklassnärvaro. Nej, Lucius Malfoy är någon jag inte tycker om.

**Kapitel 15**

Det är lördag förmiddag och jag dricker te med Lara. Hon säger inte mycket utan läser tidningen för andra gången idag. Hon missade tydligen något den första gången. Avery och Lucius är iväg. Som om de sprang hand i hand som två femåriga flickor. Vi väntar sällskap till middagen ikväll. Narcissa och Rosier. _Åh vad jag längtar_. Jag undrar om Rosier vet om upplägget eller om det kommer som en förvåning för honom. Kanske hinner jag hugga honom innan någon annan. Så att jag kan berätta för honom att han måste täcka för mig vid min mammas begravning. Jag vet inte riktigt vad det är jag fruktar vid mors begravning. Pappas begravning var fin och känsloladdad. Han hade varit snäll mot oss. Mamma hade varit lik styvmodern i den kända mugglarboken Askungen. Jag önskar att jag hade haft pappa i försvar mot svartkonster. Avery hade honom ett år innan han slutade.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågar Lara och tvingar upp min blick till att möta hennes.

"Livet. Mina föräldrar."

Hon lägger sin lena, diamantprydda, hand över min. "De vakar över dig uppifrån."

"Ja, det gör dem säkert", svarar jag men känner hur hela jag ryser av obehag. Fy, det hoppas jag verkligen inte att mamma gör. Hemska kvinna.

Lara återgår till sin tidning men jag vill prata. "Vad blir det till middag?"

"Jag har ordnat en riktig festmåltid", säger hon med glittrande ögon när hon återigen tittar upp. Hon verkar inte upprörd över att jag stör henne så jag väntar på att hon ska fortsätta. "Ja med delikatesser från hela världen. Det är inte alltid man har treparsmiddag!"

Jag himlar med ögonen vilket hon ser och ler finurligt. "Är inte du och Rosier goda vänner?"

"Han… Är väl trevlig men jag har aldrig pratat med honom förrän i år."

"Jag trodde…" börjar hon men avbryter sig själv med att kröka på läpparna och rynka pannan.

"Det är okej. Han är okej", säger jag men påminns återigen om de hemskheter jag läst om i tidningarna. Han måste ha med det att göra.

Jag önskar att han inte hade haft det.

Det är en kall februarikväll när kvällen äntligen kommer och utanför piskar det underkylda regnet ner. Stearinljusen fladdrar från vinden som tar sig igenom sprickor i fasaden och får mig att må illa av obehag. Kylan kryper inpå märgen men jag ser lika samlad ut som Lara där vi står i entréhallen. De stora svarta dörrarna väntar på att öppnas för vårt sällskap och Lara har klätt mig i marinblå klänning med matchande klädnad. Jag ser proper ut. Som en renblodig dam ska se ut. Jag vet inte vad jag tycker om det. Samtidigt som jag känner mig bekväm är det inte riktigt jag. Lara däremot ser lycklig ut och leendet på hennes läppar är genuint. Hon är fruktansvärd vacker i sina röda läppar, det alldeles för vita håret uppsatt i en trettiotalsfrisyr, och den matchande blodröda klänningen.

Lucius och Narcissa kommer först. Klädda i matchande grönt. Han hälsar hövligt på oss båda och hon niger med ett snörpt leende och ser ut som hon luktar på något surt. Ett konstant ansiktsuttryck inser jag senare. Lara välkomnar dem exceptionellt bra. Som om hon vore född till att leva detta liv. Jag gör inte lika bra ifrån mig.

Rosier kommer sist. Inte försent, men sist. Lara välkomnar honom lika fint men han har bara ögon för mig och vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga till mig. Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga till honom. Han ger mig ett leende som inte når ända fram. Det är varken artigt eller oartigt men bär istället toner av tonårsskräck. Han verkar vara lika förtvivlad som mig när det gäller detta.

"Jessica, trevligt att träffas", säger han med en glimt i ögat som får mig att bita mig i läppen för att hålla skrattet borta.

"Detsamma", svarar jag och ser hur hans läppar drar sig till ett smil med ett ofrivilligt ryck.

"Dåså, följ mig Rosier så ska jag visa vart vi äter." Han kastar en sista blick åt mitt håll och jag rör mig efter honom då han följer Lara. Narcissa tittar ut genom fönstret över Londons mörker. Ett oväder rör sig in. Avery och Lucius småpratar i ett mörkt hörn i rummet. Det hörs knappt ett mummel från dem där de smuttar sina whiskeys som aptitretare. Lara närmar sig Narcissa med en hand vid hennes armbåge och Rosier ansluter sig till de två männen med en stadig hand i fickan. De står alla i varsin dyr kostym, säkert inhandlade från Twilfitt and Tattings. Jag känner mig malplacerad men ställer mig så nära Lara och Narcissa som jag förmår. Lyssnar gör jag aldrig förrän Lara tillkännager att det är dags för mat. Vårt sällskap är inte obehagligt eller stelt såsom det varit under middagar som mor anordnat. Jag sitter intill Lara som i sin tur sitter på höger sida om Avery som sitter längst upp på bordet. Mittemot Avery sitter Lucius och på hans högra sida sitter Narcissa som i sin tur har Rosier intill sig. Bordet är egentligen längre en sex platser men Lara har förminskat det för att få till en mer intim känsla.

"Hur går det för er i skolan?" frågar Avery och jag ger genast Rosier en blick, svara åt mig, och han ger mig ett leende.

"Det går bra. Vi har fullt upp. Snigelhorn förändrar visst aldrig på sig? För ingen har väl andra intressen än skolan?" Rosiers svar möts av lågmält skratt från både Lucius och Avery men Lara passar på att dricka. Narcissa ler bara passivt som om hon inte hade något bättre för sig.

"Det finns ju de som har det", säger Avery och blinkar åt Rosier och höjer glaset samtidigt som ringen på hans finger klirrar mot det.

Jag får bita mig i tungan. Tänker på de döda människorna på ministeriet. Horribelt. Omänskligt. Rosier skrattar ett skratt som känns alldeles ihåligt. Allt de säger är tomma, likgiltiga, ord som inte tillför någonting med ointresserade skratt som ska göra den andra parten nöjd. Det är så falskt smicker att jag får räcka mig efter ett glas själv.

Kapitel 16

Oturligt nog blir jag salongsberusad av att försöka hålla läpparna förseglade under middagen. Jag har svårt för att göra likadant i vardagsrummet då vi samtalar i efterhand. Lucius och Avery kilar iväg för att tala med varandra. Som vanligt med andra ord. Lara är kvar med mig och Rosier men reser sig med ett finurligt leende.

"Jag sa ju att han skulle ordna till det för sin familj." viskar hon i mitt öra innan hon går med ursäkten att någon måste se till köket.

Jag och Rosier är kvar i rummet. Det är alldeles för högt i tak men gardinerna släpar ändå i det svarta ekgolvet. I fönstret fladdrar lågan från en fotogenlampa och utanför piskar Londonregnet ner och bakom det svarta, alltför spetsiga, järnstaketet springer mugglare med paraplyer.

"Det gick ju bra", säger jag och möter Rosiers blick.

"Det var det stelaste jag varit med om, någonsin. Är det såhär det är?" undrar han och jag får lägga handen för munnen för att inte skratta men jag tror att mina ögon avslöjar mig för han skrattar i mitt ställe.

"Tyvärr. Sådan är min uppväxt."

"Jag är ledsen för din skull", säger han och tar ett par steg mot mig så att han står intill mig vid fönstret. Han är något längre än mig. Håret hänger sådär över hans ögon som det alltid gör och lågan reflekteras i dem.

"Var inte det. Jag har kommit över det."

"Förlåt för det här", säger han tyst och rör vid min hand med sina fingrar.

"Vadå?"

"Det här med att vi måste gifta oss."

Jag tittar ner på våra händer. "Jag trodde att du bestämt det."

"Nej. Familjen. Pappa."

"Du visste inget?"

"Inte förrän mamma nästan ströp mig med slipsen och skickade ut mig genom ytterdörren med adressen nerkladdad på en liten bit papper."

Jag kan inte låta bli att le. "Hon verkar snäll – din mamma."

"Hon är underbar."

"Min var inte det."

"Jag har förstått det nu. Det där med trapporna var långsökt av mig. Jag borde förstått."

"Oroa dig inte." säger jag bara som för att avsluta det ämnet.

"Jag är inte ledsen över det här dock. Oavsett hur arrangerat det än må vara. Jag tycker om dig, fröken Raven, och tror att vi kan få det bra ihop."

Glöden i ögonen förstärks av lågan från lampan när jag åter fastnar i hans ögon.

"Du är godhjärtad, Rosier."

"Kalla mig Evan, snälla du."

"Om du kallar mig…" börjar jag säga men avbryts av att han flätar våra händer och placerar sina läppar över mina. Hans läppar är mjuka, som om de vore exfolierade, och kyssen, eller snarare pussen, är försiktig.

"Jess?" undrar han när han låter ett millimeterstort mellanrum ske mellan oss. Jag nickar och andas ett skälvande andetag. Så ser jag tidningsurklippet framför mig. De mördade mugglarfödda människorna. Smutsbloden. Jag tar ett desperat steg framåt och känner kylan när mina händer glider ur hans. Ser besvikelsen i hans blick liksom han säkert ser flyktigheten i mina ögon.

"J-jag borde gå."

"Nej? Varför?"

"Jag klarar inte av att se dig", säger jag och ser hur han ryggar för orden när jag nästan flyger förbi honom med det korpsvarta håret som en sjal bakom mig. Siktar mot trapporna. Nittiofem till mitt rum. Mina lungor drar smärtsamt ihop sig i smärta av spurten och innan jag hinner låsa tänker jag på hur arg mamma skulle varit. Hon skulle kastat ner mig för varenda trappsteg. Steg för steg. Nittioåtta brutna ben och nittoåtta blåmärken. Bara för att hela mig och kasta ner mig en gång till. Jag blundar och blinkar bort tårarna av minnen jag helst önskat bort. Går fram till fönstret och försöker förtvivlat öppna det förhäxade glaset med min knytnäve men det fungerar inte. Charmigt, mamma. Hon visste hur man låste in en korpunge. Jag kryper in under täcket och önskar bort världen så mycket att den nästan försvinner. Låter tidningsurklipp och blodiga trappsteg försvinna från närminnet och dras in drömmarnas ljuva smekningar.

Jag flyger. Flyger över en grå himmel. Ser de svarta bergen i fjärran. Bergen som påminner om ett hunds huvud. Vingslagen låter som bultningar. Taktfullt och rytmiskt.

Humpf, humpf, humpf.

"ÖPPNA DÖRREN JESSICA!"

Jag flyger upp ur sängen. Mina ögon har klibbat ihop sig av torkade tårar och jag gnuggar bort dem medan jag försiktigt, alldeles för sakta, går mot den förseglade dörren.

Reglar upp den.

Avery störtar in och kramar om mina axlar med sina, plötsligt, alltför vuxna händer. Stirrar in i mina ögon med en blick som borde varit ljusblå som himlen men som nu är svart som natten. Mörker.

"Du gör aldrig om det här", säger han med ett sådant lugn att jag börjar gråta. Paniken sprider sig som löpeld i min kropp. Aldrig har jag hört honom sådan här. "Tänk på vilken press jag har på mig Jessica. Ögonen som vakar över mig. Minsta snedsteg och vi är borta."

Borta.

Kanske hade det varit att föredra.


	13. Chapter 17-22

Kapitel 17

Att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts efter den korta visiten hemma var som att komma hem efter vinterlovet. Jag kände mig nollställd. Önskade att Sirius skulle prata med mig och att jag kunde prata med honom. Berätta, återigen, hur jag helst av allt hade velat stanna kvar här på Hogwarts tills världen var som den skulle igen. Det börjar regna på måndag morgon och slutar inte förrän söndag eftermiddag. Det är en sån vecka, med andra ord, och jag har aldrig varit varken lerigare eller i större nöd att använda magi för att tvätta mina kläder. Jag växlade ett par ord med Lara häromdagen men sedan dess har jag inte sett henne. Sirius Black har tydligen gjort slut med sin flickvän eftersom hon var tillsammans med Ravenclaws quidditchkapten. Trolldrycken har varit pest och kolera. Rosier har försökt prata med mig men jag har inte riktigt besvarat honom – det har säkert känts som att prata med en vägg i hans fall. Den bekymrade blicken, rynkorna mellan ögonbrynen, och hur håret fallit framför ögonen när jag stirrat dumt på honom. Tystnaden är så påtaglig att luften blir statisk. Så ser jag hur han är på väg att lägga i bergskristaller och får hejda honom med en hand på hans vänsterarm. Han rycker till och tittar sedan forskande på mig.

"Inte än Evan, lägg i de här i stället", säger jag och räcker honom en flaska med mörkröd puré.

"Visst, visst, Jess." Han lägger ner kristallerna igen, och flinet som sprider sig på hans läppar tyder på att han egentligen visste om att det inte var dags för dem ännu. När han väl hällt i den mörkröda purén lutar han sig mot bordet där kitteln står och jag likaså.

"Hur hade du klarat det här utan mig?" pikar jag och sneglar på honom samtidigt som mina fingrar gräver sig in i bordet jag står lutad mot.

Han ignorerar min fråga. "Varför stack du? Var jag så dålig?" Han sneglar tillbaka på mig och de blå ögonen lyser verkligen genom hårfallet.

"Du hade med hemskheterna på ministeriet att göra. Jag känner det på mig."

Han reser sig från sin tillbakalutade slapphet som om han plötsligt vore på spänn. "Jag har ju sagt att jag inte hade något med det att göra!" Jag varken svarar eller gör något som skulle kunna liknas i samma utfall som han. Jag förblir tyst. Eftertänksam efter helgen.

"Varför tror du inte på mig?" undrar han.

"För att du är så karismatisk."

"Och det är olagligt?"

"Det gör att det är väldigt lätt att tro dig. Du kanske lurar dig själv?"

"Du tänker för mycket, Jess."

Kalla mig inte Jess. "Någon av oss måste ju göra det."

"Så det betyder?"

"Att allt är som vanligt. Men jag är sån här och jag vill att du låter mig vara sådan."

"Fine. Jag gillar när du bits."

Torsdagen tar sig vidare och på eftermiddagen när jag gör en kort visit till Gryffindors sällskapsrum krockar jag med Sirius precis innanför porträtthålet. Det var typiskt. Mitt hår fastnar i hans klädnader och innan jag hinner reagera på vad det är som händer skrattar han.

"Stå still, Jess!"

"Låt bli, Black." säger jag och försöker knuffa bort honom men rycks bara med eftersom jag sitter fast. Vi snubblar över varandra och ramlar ihop på golvet.

"Redan?" frågar Sirius och jag klappar till honom på axeln när jag ser glimten i hans ögon. Sedan försöker jag resa mig och som tur är så har mitt hår lossat från honom.

"Du är så självupptagen!"

Innan jag hinner försvinna iväg från hans närhet säger han; "förlåt Jessica. Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte på. Och sen blir jag så förödmjukad när jag själv inte klarar av att se att min flickvän är otrogen mot mig? Och att hon ens är det? Alltså ja, jag kanske är självupptagen men vem är otrogen mot det här?" han gestikulerar med händerna längs sin kropp och jag kan inte låta bli att skratta.

"Hon tog nog inte dig på allvar, tyvärr."

"Ingen tar mig seriöst!" säger han och flaxar med armarna så att han ser alldeles för fånig ut. Det får mig på gott humör. "Men å andra sidan måste jag vara helt ärlig med att jag bara tyckte att det var en rolig sak att pröva på. Jag fick mig lite nya livserfarenheten, kan man säga."

Jag närmar mig trappan upp till flickornas sovsal himlandes över han svammel.

"Vänta!" ropar han och jag vänder mig om så håret snoddar sig runt min hals.

Jag kröker ett ögonbryn, "vad är det Sirius? Jag är trött."

"Ska du inte äta?" undrar han och jag skakar på axlarna.

"Jag tänkte byta om först."

"Ska vi gå ner ihop?" undrar han och jag tittar ner på mina leriga skolklädnader.

"Vänta då."

"Jag väntar alltid på dig, Jess."

Jag rusar upp till sovsalen och får hämta andan när jag kommit innanför dörren. Mitt hjärta slår hårt när jag lämnar mina skolböcker på min säng och byter om till jeans och stickad kofta. Tar en titt i spegeln och ångrar mig när jag sätter upp det svarta håret i en hästsvans. En blå skjorta kanske. Jag klär ju faktiskt i blått.

Bättre än flickan från Ravenclaw.

Sirius står lutad mot spiselmanteln när jag kommer ner och tittar frånvarande upp när jag kommer skuttande. Just som han leder mig ut ur sällskapsrummet kommer resten av Gryffindorarna för att byta om innan middagen.

"Du har hellre håret uppsatt än fastna i mig, alltså?" skrattar Sirius och lägger en arm om mig och jag kan inte låta bli att le.

"Jag rakar hellre av håret än fastnar i dig, Sirius."

Han berättar om James hysteri och galenskaper över planerandet inför sin nästa dejt med Lily och hur Sirius nästan varit tvungen att slita bort sina öron för att slippa höra mer.

"Och den där boken Remus gav honom – jag har alltid älskat Remus men allvarligt talat, ibland vill jag strypa honom."

"Var glad för James och Lily istället, äntligen har de omaka funnit varandra!"

Och apropå omaka stöter vi på någon jag helst bara samtalar med i mörka korridorer när vi kommer ner till entréhallen. Lara smyger förstrött in genom portarna till stora salen och jag lyckas fånga en glimt i hennes ögon och ett smil på hennes läppar innan jag blir stoppad av någon som ropar mitt namn.

"Jess!" smeknamnet ekar nästan och jag är glad att det bara är vi tre här när jag vänder mig om från mitt försök att följa efter Lara in till maten och värmen. Sirius tar ett beskyddande steg framåt.

"Vad vill du, Rosier?" undrar han och lägger armarna i kors. Staven tittar fram ur hans högra hand men det ser förstås inte Evan.

Han synar Sirius upp och ner och fäster sedan blicken vid mig och ler ett snällt leende som inte riktigt når upp till ögonen. "Jag skulle bara dela ett par ord med min blivande brud."

Sirius får tunghäfta och när jag trevar efter hans blick tittar han uppför trapporna där Remus kommer gående med Peter och James i släptåg. Fast James är mer i Lilys släptåg förstås.

"Självfallet", svarar Sirius med sådan högtidlighet att det går att frysa isbitar på kylan.

Sen tar Evan mig åt sidan för att diskutera exakt ingenting och låter mig sedan gå när han lojt ser att marodörerna försvunnit in i stora salens mat och värme.

Jag är inte hungrig längre.

**Kapitel 18**

Det är sent på fredag kväll och jag sitter i biblioteket med Lily när Lara bestämmer sig för att slå sig ner intill oss. Lily tittar avvaktande på henne och jag likaså. Hon brer ut sina studieböcker och anteckningar precis som vi gjort och ler varmt mot mig innan hon vänder blicken mot Lily och sträcker fram handen varpå Lily tar den. Lilys eldröda hår är uppsatt i en tajt hästsvans men testar av hår faller framför ansiktet på henne och i skenet från en fackla ser hon uppriktigt bekymrad ut innan hon skakar Laras hand.

"Hej, Lara Crowley", introducerar hon sig.

"Lily Evans", svarar hon.

"Jag hoppas att det inte göra något att jag stör er?" frågar hon och vänder sin uppmärksamhet mot mig med ett frågande uttryck i ansiktet. Hennes kritvita hår är samlat bakom öronen i ett dyrt silverspänne. Jag vänder blicken mot Lily som skakar på axlarna och vänder uppmärksamheten mot sina böcker igen.

"Det är klart det går bra, Lara." Hon ler och öppnar en bok med ett graciöst svep av fingrarna. Oj, det här gick ju bra. Bättre än förväntat. Knuten i magen löser upp sig själv när intensiteten i luften försvinner. Jag trodde nästan att Lara skulle börja spy upp galla över stackars mugglarfödda Lily. Vi som satt här och studerade i godan ro. Tydligen sökte Lara efter samma lugn. Men jag är inte helt övertygad.

Det är vardag förstås, att studera, och kommer vara det ett bra tag framöver. Tills FUTT-proven är över. Jag har hyfsade betyg. Inget att hurra över men inget att gråta över heller. Jag kommer aldrig ha användning av det eftersom jag ska gifta mig när jag tar examen. Gifta mig med Rosier. Sirius och jag har utbytt blickar sen gårdagen men har inte hunnit prata. Vad tror han egentligen?

_"Jag skulle bara dela ett par ord med min blivande brud."_

_"Självfallet."_

Sirius borde ha vetat att det var det här som väntade mig. Fast hur skulle han kunna ha vetat det? Jag visste det inte ens när vintern övergick i vår. Lyckligast är jag nog över det faktum att det inte är Lucius Malfoy som är min blivande man. Trettonåriga jag hade nog varit i extas om det varit Malfoy. Men jag är nästan vuxen nu. Rosier är snäll. Kanske. Om det inte vore för att han hade ett finger i röran på ministeriet.

Det måste han ha.

Jag är duktig på Örtlära har jag börjat förstå. Det är nog ett av de ämnen jag briljerar i förutom försvar mot svartkonster men där är det mest svartkonsterna jag lyckas med. Tyvärr. Fotogenlampan vi har vid bordet fladdrar till när biblioteksdörren öppnas och ett gäng stökiga pojkar kliver in. Det gillar inte Irma Pince. Hon hyssjar dem och de lyssnar i tre och en halv sekund innan de styr stegen mot vårt bord. Örtlärans sidor talar väl om Aloe Verans magiska krafter. Dess helande vätska. Högst effektiv mot brännskador när den används i trolldrycker.

"Lily." James Potter lutar sig nästan över hela bordet i ett försök att ta sig förbi renbloden som vaktar hans flamma. Bokstavligen.

"Jaaa, Potter?" Hon stänger boken med ett finger och tittar trött upp på honom.

"Har du pluggat färdigt för ikväll?" undrar han och rättar till glasögonen. Kliar sig i nacken.

"Det beror på", säger hon. Det hade hon aldrig sagt annars. Men det blev något av en stel stämning när Lara satte sig här. Hon har lutat sig tillbaka och lagt sina armar i kors så att den ringprydda handen syns väl. Stenarna reflekterar fotogenlampans ljus.

"Jag vill ta med dig ut på äventyr", säger James och höjer på ögonbrynen och ler ett snett leende. Hans krokiga tänder skvallrar om hans busighet. Lily rodnar när hon lägger ihop boken och jag kan skymta ett leende.

"Jaja, jag får ändå ingenting gjort."

Sirius står bakom James och iakttar mig. Remus letar efter böcker och Peter… Var är Peter? Lara flyttar på sig när Lily ska gå ut och är noga med att inte röra henne. Varken Lily eller James märker det men jag… Jag har ett öga för sådana detaljer.

"Vad har ni gjort?" frågar jag James som står nära nog att höra min fråga.

"Topphemligt. Du lär veta imorgon", skrattar James och får en glimt i ögat som avslöjar att det de gjort är något högst otillåtet. Marodörer. Är det därför Peter är borta?

"Toppen", härmar jag och himlar åt honom innan jag återvänder till boken. Men jag har inte kunnat fokusera sen Lara kom och lär nog inte kunna göra det nu.

"Ska jag ta din väska?" undrar James chevalereskt och håller fram en hand till sin flamma.

"Jag är ingen flicka, Potter." Det är något speciellt att tilltala någon med efternamn. Som att man inte riktigt tillåter dem att komma nära nog. Precis som det är otroligt intimt att tilltala någon med förnamn snarare än smeknamn. Som att man lindar in namnet i rosor och honung för att få fram vad man egentligen menar.

"Vart ska vi?" undrar Lily.

"Det är en överraskning men jag lovar dig att det kommer vara något speciellt", berättar han och tittar på henne med _den där blicken_ när hon inte ser. Han är förlorad i lågorna.

"Vi drar till sällskapsrummet, Tagghorn", säger Sirius och söker Remus med blicken.

"Ses sen då", säger James och går iväg med sin flamma efter att ha gett Sirius en stor blöt kyss på kinden. "Sov sött Tramptass."

Sirius skiter i att säga något till mig. Han gör faktiskt det. Så går han och Remus också efter att Remus vänt sig om och gett mig en ursäktande blick och ett sorgset leende.

"Ojoj, det där var stelt", konstaterar Lara och snoddar sitt hår runt ett finger.

"Du anar inte", suckar jag, "hur kom det sig att du satte dig här?"

"Vad menar du? Jag ville studera med dig."

"Men Lily då? Att hon är…" säger jag. Det är öde här nu så jag tror inte att någon bryr sig om vad vi pratar om.

"Jag vet. Men det spelar ingen roll vad du har för vänner nu, Jessi, eller vad de har för blodstatus för snart är de ett minne blott."

Jag får nästan för mig att fräsa ifrån. Är det ett hot? Ett krav? Ett löfte? Hon håller åtminstone inte på så som Snape gör. Gå runt och kalla häxor och trollkarlar för smutsblod sådär. Det är inte okej. Hoppas han gifter sig med en mugglare.

Lara och jag skiljs åt en kvart senare då jag är övertygad om att jag inte kommer få något mera gjort. Hon rusar nerför alla trappor ner till fängelsehålorna där även Rosier huserar och jag pustar och kämpar mig uppför trapporna upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum på sjunde våningen. Ibland önskar jag innerligt att jag spelade quidditch så att jag hade haft något man kunde kalla kondition. Det är ett helt träningspass att kuta upp och nerför de här trapporna dagarna i ända. Jag har åtminstone inte den dåliga vanan att räkna stegen här som i London. Hemma på Hogwarts har jag aldrig behövt räkna några steg.

Jag kliver in genom porträttet bakom den tjocka damen. "Sena kvällar med studierna ser jag. Välkommen igen, fröken Raven."

Väl inne i sällskapsrummet lyser bara en lampa svagt från fönstret. De flesta har gått och lagt sig. Underligt hur ödsligt slottet kan vara trots alla elever som huserar här. Framför elden, i den Gryffindor-röda soffan, sitter ingen mindre än Sirius Black.

"Vaken än?" frågar jag när jag passerar. Han tittar upp på mig som om det vore en chock att jag precis kommit in i rummet.

"Ska du gifta dig med Evan Rosier? Vet du vad han sysslar med?" Det är knappt en fråga, mer en poängtering, och jag stannar upp vid fåtöljens ryggstöd och lutar mig mot den och låter väskan falla till golvet med alla mina böcker.

"Vet du vad jag kommer från för familj?" kontrar jag.

"Slå dig loss för Merlins skull, Jess."

"Hur kan jag? Vad väntar mig?"

"Inte svartkonster och massmord – det kan jag lova dig!" Jag håller med honom. Jag gör det.

"Blev vi vänner igen bara för att bråka?"

"Ge dig Jessica, du vet att jag har rätt i den här frågan."

"Rosier är snäll. Följ hans exempel. Nu ska jag sova. God natt, Black."

Jag hinner knappt sätta foten på trappsteget upp till sovsalarna innan jag blivit stoppad av en gänglig figur med håret svajandes i ansiktet innan han föser upp det över skallen.

"Han är en manipulativ jävel, precis som de andra från Slytherin, och du vet det egentligen. Se bara hur han var tvungen att visa upp sig framför mig och kalla dig för sin brud."

"Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att du var svartsjuk."

Han pustar och suckar dramatiskt och spärrar upp ögonen som om jag inte vore riktigt klok. "Slå dig fri Jessica. Skit i skitstövlarna."

"Jag har bara min bror. Mor var inte mycket till familj men min bror…" Jag tänker på Avery och hans kärleksfulla tillvaro i mitt liv. Hur stressad han måste vara av sin nya roll, han är ju alldeles för ung! "Avery är det bästa jag har. Han är min familj och jag vill inte lämna honom. Han är inte ondskefull."

"Regulus är inte heller ond men han har valt sin väg. Din bror har valt väg. Det är inte försent för dig än."

"Jag trodde att du skulle förstå, av alla människor, Sirius", säger jag trött och lågmält. Sänker blicken innan han ser tårarna jag försöker blinka bort. "Men du kan inte ens vara min vän."

Kapitel 19.

Ibland när jag blickar tillbaka över saker jag gjort och ångrat tror jag inte att jag ångrar dem ändå. De har lett mig dit jag är idag. Och just idag är jag i Hogsmeade för att jag en gång smög hit med Sirius. Men det är ändå en tagg i ögat att se Sirius strosa ner med Remus och Peter till Hogsmeade lördag morgon. Att han inte ens tittar på mig. Det är ju mitt fel.

_"Men du kan inte ens vara min vän"_ hade jag sagt och lämnat honom nedanför trappan. Han hade ropat mitt namn efter mig en gång men det var lönlöst. Jag var inte på väg tillbaka. Våren har kommit med all sin kraft nu. Blommorna slår ut och solen står högt i skyn. Inte ett moln skymtas på den klarblå himlen. Det är iskallt men jag har min halsduk virad runt huvudet på ett sätt som kanske inte är så moderiktigt. Lara som går intill mig har ett linne på sig som visar ett dyrt smycke, en gåva från Avery förstås, som hänger runt halsen. Sin rock har hon inte ens knäppt och Slytherinhalsduken är mer en accessoar än ett klädesplagg för att hålla värmen.

Innan skolan flockades till Hogsmeade hade frukosten i stora salen varit högst märkvärdig. Vad var det egentligen marodörerna gjort? Förutom att Peter med ett alldeles för brett leende gjort entré på ett fullkomligt galet sätt genom att falla ner ur det förhäxade taket och studsa runt på golvet innan Dumbledore med glimten i ögat saktat ner honom. Det hela med rörelser med sin trollstav så att det mer såg ut som det var Dumbledore som studsade honom. För att inte tala om inbrottet på Filch kontor som förvandlat alla hans kläder till purpur och gett Mrs Norris matchande morrhår – det var hemskt kul att se. Tills McGonagall kommit till undsättning och fört ut den stackars Filch ur stora salen med en hand på hans rygg som tröst. Jag är helt värdelös på förvandlingskonst. Hade jag varit vän med Sirius kanske vi kunnat studera ihop. Eller om det var James som var så duktig? Jag undrar just om Remus också varit med på ett hörn – prefekt som han är.

Evan hinner ifatt oss på vägen ner och just som han kramar om mig, trots att vi setts samma morgon för att titta till vårt elixir, ser jag Sirius snegla bakåt. Det får mig att fundera över Evans timing. Han är ju inte dum precis. Men jag säger inget och han säger ingenting utan ger mig en kyss på tinningen innan han lägger armen om mig och följer oss ner till byn.

"Vill du gå till Madam Puddifots?" frågar han när vi börjar närma oss. Lara får vända bort ansiktet för att inte skratta och jag tittar på honom med ett brett leende.

"Är du galen? Aldrig i livet."

Han ser något besvärad ut men borstar bort frågan med ett: "Jag trodde det var alla flickors dröm."

"Vi kan väl ta en honungsöl på tre kvastar istället", konstaterar jag mer än att fråga. Egentligen vet jag inte varför jag prompt skulle gå hit idag. Det är ingenting jag behöver köpa. Förutom fjäderpennor kanske. Men det är knappt jag behöver det. Såvida de inte skulle gå sönder men hur ofta sker det?

När vi väl är framme vid puben slås jag av hur varm jag börjar bli och är tvungen att hänga halsduken lösare. När vi går in får jag ta av mig jackan för att inte börja svettas. Det är trångt här. En fin vårdag har lockat hela slottet hit. James, som inte gick ner med marodörerna, sitter vid ett bord med Lily. Tidigare än de som jagar madam Rosmerta för att få en sittplats.

"Kom", säger Evan och greppar min hand, "här borta." Det är ett mörkt skrymsle nära trappan och där sitter ingen mindre än Avery. Trots hans reprimander kan jag inte låta bli att le när jag ser honom och han ställer sig upp för att ge mig en varm kram.

"Åh, vilken överraskning. Vad roligt att se dig", säger jag.

"Detsamma kära syster", svarar han och kysser mig på kinden innan han vänder sig mot sin fru och ger henne en lättsam puss på läpparna. De sätter sig intill varandra och håller händer som om Avery fortfarande gick i skolan. Stämningen är inte alls lika tillgjord som vid middagen föregående helg. Det gläder mig. Men något är fel och jag kan inte sätta fingret på vad. Tiden går och tiderna förändras. Kanske är det bara det?

"Hur går det med skolan? Det är mycket studier nu va?" undrar Avery när madam Rosmerta ställer ner honungsöl till oss. På ett sätt förstår jag inte varför jag alltid ska hållas i mörkret vad det gäller möten som dessa. Det är alltid en budbärare som för mig till Avery.

"Det går bra men vi har precis börjat med en rätt så intensiv period. Trolldrycken bubblar vidare", svarar Evan och jag nickar när Avery vänder sig till mig. Han ler åt att jag instämmer. Det är något med hans bleka hy och vita skjorta inunder de svarta klädnaderna som skriker att han är bättre än resten på puben. Jag är åtminstone inte tvungen att sitta och dricka eldwhiskey med dem på svinhuvudet. Är det här lugnet före stormen? Dörren öppnas och in kliver ännu fler elever. Vårvädret lockar mig att fly ut i byn men jag är fast här hela dagen. Det talas om bröllop och Lara övertalar mig till att få planera även mitt bröllop till Evan. Någonstans i bakgrunden hör jag Sirius stämma och funderar över vad jag egentligen gör för något. Vad jag gett mig in på.

Kan jag ångra mig?

När vi går upp till slottet regnar det igen.

**Kapitel 20.**

Det är en intensiv period med elixiret och alltmer är jag och Rosier tvungna att ses. Det gör mig inget. Försöker att inte tänka på hemskheterna som skedde på ministeriet och det faktum att Rosier faktiskt inte varit här när han ändå varit här vartenda tillfälle sen dess. Ångorna från kitteln får hans hår att hänga mer som fuktiga stripor i hans ansikte och han blinkar bort vatten från ögonfransarna. Han är vacker att titta på. Just som jag tänker tanken tittar han på mig och ler pojkigt.

"Ser du något du tycker om?" Jag himlar åt hans fråga.

"Helt plötsligt känns det inte så dumt att vi ska gifta oss."

"Jag hoppades nästan att du skulle säga det", säger han och tar ett par steg närmre. Tar fram någonting ur byxfickan. Någonting invirat i grönt silke. Öppnar det försiktig och iakttar hela tiden byltet medan jag tittar upp mot honom. Jag känner hans varma andetag sprida sig mot mig. Det värmer i de kalla fängelsehålorna och jag kan inte låta bli att vackla på mina annars så stadiga fötter.

"Vill du bära denna?" undrar han och jag blir tvungen att titta ner på det han håller. En guldring med en ensam diamant. Enkel men prydlig. Väldigt fin.

"Självklart, Evan."

Så möter jag hans blick när jag återigen tittar upp och han trär på mig ringen. Sedan lutar han sig framåt och lägger handen om min midja när han kysser mig. Det är inte som första gången. Då var han tvungen att vara proper. Nu får han det mer att verka som om han aldrig någonsin rört en flicka innan. Det kanske han inte gjort heller och det har väl knappt jag heller. Två gånger har jag kysst en annan pojke och det har aldrig varit något speciellt.

Det är det inte denna gången heller och jag vet knappt varför jag är besviken men det är jag. Det är bekvämt. Rosier får mig att känna mig trygg. Trygg på en plats jag inte riktigt kan placera. Han är ingen bra kyssare. Blött och alldeles för mycket tunga. Så när jag bryter mig loss ger jag honom en kram och torkar av munnen bakom hans rygg. Utomhus brakar en storm loss. Gårdagen var verkligen lugnet före stormen för när slottet vaknade i morse svajade nästan tornen av blåsten som grep tag i murarna. Blixtarna slår ner i förbjudna skogen och åskan klapprar i takt. Det syns såklart inte här i fängelsehålorna men det hörs och det känns i marken.

"Är vi färdiga för idag?" undrar jag och släpper kramen om Evan som ler något som ska föreställa varmt men påminner mer om en hundägare som ser hundvalpar.

"Ja, fru Rosier, det är vi." Måste han verkligen kalla mig det där?

Han följer mig upp till entréhallen och någon stackars sate kliver dyblöt in genom portarna. Utanför står regnet som spön i backen. Innan vi skils åt stannar han mig i steget och vrider om mig i en graciös rörelse och placerar en kyss på mina läppar återigen. Men den här gången är det som i London. Mest för syns skull och ett försök till att vara romantisk. Han tar handen med ringen och kysser den gentlemannamässigt. Han har eld i fingrarna och jag känner på mig att han får akta sig för att vara klåfingrad.

"Ha en fin kväll", säger han och vänder sig om och återvänder till hålan där han kom ifrån. När jag börjar gå uppför trapporna märker jag att Sirius står vid dess topp. Han har säkert sett alltihop och innan jag vet ordet av det tar han tappra steg hela vägen nerför trappan, passerar mig med något som liknar en bedrövad och äcklad grimas, och går raka vägen ut genom portarna. Ut i regnet.

Ja, jag kan ju inte bara låta honom gå sådär. Naturligtvis skyndar jag efter honom, med en formel som ska hålla mig torr, ut på ägorna och ner mot sjön där han just är i färd med att ta sig ner i vattnet.

"SIRIUS BLACK VAD SYSSLAR DU MED!?" skriker jag efter honom. Han stannar inte först men när jag ropar ännu en gång och är på väg ner i vattnet vänder han sig om och vandrar tillbaka med tunga, blöta, steg.

"Jag tänkte att jag skulle ta och kyssa jättebläckfisken", säger han som ingenting när han passerar mig igen och precis som jag ska gripa tag i hans arm skuttar han en meter från mig. Det ser hysteriskt roligt ut men mitt hjärta bultar hårt. Han har gjort mig panikslagen och orolig.

"Varför i hela friden skulle du göra det? VAD TÄNKER DU MED?!"

"Jag tänkte att det skulle sudda bort den inre bilden av dig som _fru Evan Rosier_ och den där fruktansvärt sliskiga kyssen han gav dig." Sirius skakar på sig som en hund som för att skaka bort tanken.

"Du är inte rolig, Sirius!"

"Jessica – vi har varit vänner i alla dessa år och du har alltid varit förnuftig. Men nu har du fan tappat förståndet."

"Du ska inte säga till mig vad jag ska göra!" Sirius börjar bli riktigt blöt nu. Det ser ut som att han faktiskt tagit en simtur med jättebläckfisken.

"Finemang – jag ska aldrig mer prata med dig."

Han vänder sig om och börjar gå upp mot skolan igen. Jag följer honom som om han vore livsglädjen och jag vore förlorad utan honom. Han plaskar i trapporna och facklorna han passerar fräser när han stänker vatten på dem. Jag försöker hela tiden få fatt i honom. Få honom att se på mig. Tilltala mig. Det är först när vi kommer in i sällskapsrummet som jag lyckas få honom att rotera hundraåttio grader och titta på mig.

"BLACK!" säger jag och tar tag i den nedkylda armen, "nu lyssnar du på mig!"

"Det finns inget du kan säga. Du har gjort ditt val. Vet Lily om det? Att du inte skulle bry dig om att hon blir mördad?"

"JAG BRYR MIG!"

"Men bevisa det då", säger han trött och stirrar rakt ner i min själ med ögon grå som stål. Stålsätter sin blick i min. Blixten river himlen i bitar utanför. River den grå himlen i bitar. Det är hundra centimeter mellan oss men på en och en halv sekund har jag klippt distansen. Tryckt mina ännu varma läppar mot hans nedkylda, nästan blå, läppar. Klamrat mina händer om hans nacke. Regndropparna han ännu har i ansiktet flyr till min hy och stänker den som färg på en kanvas. Hans ansikte känns som papper och rosenblad mot mina fingrar. Hans läppar är dränkta i honung och jag är förlorad. När vi bryter av kyssen är hans ögon uppspärrade som om han ser ljuset för första gången och han andas häftigt. Jag känner hur min läpp skälver och tittar ner mot hans bröstkorg. Han är dyblöt från regnet och ändå utstrålar han värme. Han kupar min haka med sin hand och höjer sakta och varsamt mitt ansikte mot sitt igen och innan jag hinner reagera på elden i hans ögon kysser han mig febrigt. Som om han väntat på detta i hela sitt liv. Hans hand trasslar in sig i mitt hår och mina ligger ömt på varsin sida om hans hals. Kanske är det inte han som väntat på detta – det är jag. Han får av sig sin tröja i ett ögonblicks paus och den hamnar intill honom på golvet med ett ljudligt plask. Den vita skolskjortan är mestadels torr. På något vis har jag lyckats få in mina händer under hans skjorta och håller honom om midjan och drar sakta med naglarna över hans mage. Hans tunga rör vid mina läppar och jag låter min möta den. Det här är magi. Något annat som är ren magi är att sällskapsrummet är tomt. Elden i eldstaden har falnat och bara glöd är kvar. Glöd som följer oss när jag hamnar under Sirius i soffan. Här skulle jag vilja stanna i en evighet. Här är allt bra. Bara bra. Men jag vet hur han är, vet vem han är, och han kommer dra sig undan precis som med alla flickor i sitt liv. Han är ingen man att luta sig mot i stormen. Men åh vad härligt det är att kyssa någon där det inte blir blött eller känns fel. Det känns bara som magi. Magi i dess allra renaste form. Jag vill luta mig mot honom i stormen. Bär mig genom stormen, Sirius Black.

Kapitel 21.

Jag ångrar det lika fort som det är gjort – och jag lär ångra det i framtiden också. Facklans sken slänger en skugga över hans ansikte. Får hans ögonfransar att se ut som spindelben över hans kinder. Får de stålgrå ögonen att glöda som upphettat järn. När han blundar och hämtar andan ser han fullkomligt rofylld ut. För ett ögonblick känner jag mig fri men just som jag låter mina känslor springa otyglade tänker jag på Avery. Vad han ska tycka, säga, och straffa mig med. Ringen på mitt finger bränner och jag vill inget annat än slänga den i elden. Jag sätter mig upp i soffan och han slår upp ögonen som om jag just väckt honom från en väldigt bra dröm. Kylan sveper runt mig som en tung filt när jag inte längre rör vid honom och mitt hår faller över mina axlar, öser ner över ansiktet.

"Det här går inte", säger jag tyst och hör hur han tar ett stötigt andetag.

"Vad är det som inte går?" frågar han med en ömhet jag aldrig trott at jag skulle höra från Sirius Black. "För om det vore upp till mig att bestämma skulle jag säga att det där var helt jävla fantastisk."

Jag kan inte låta bli att le och när han lägger armarna om mig och placerar kyssar på min tinning och ner längs mitt kindben. Han är mitt ankare. Jag sätter mig med benen i kors i hörnet av soffan och stirrar ner på mina fötter och undviker hans sökande blick. Så han tar mina händer i sina, smeker ömt över dess ryggar, och längs knotorna. Finner ringen.

"Det är försent för allt, Sirius", mumlar jag och håller tillbaka de brännande tårarna som hotar med att rymma om jag inte biter min läpp tillräckligt hårt.

Han tröstar mig. "Det är aldrig försent."

"Jag har inget val", säger jag övertygande. För jag vet att jag inte har något val.

Återigen säger han emot. "Du har alltid ett val."

"Det är försent för det här ", jag tar hans händer i mina, "och vad det här än är."

Han lutar sin panna mot min och jag släpper bettet om underläppen och låter tårarna falla fritt och ljudlöst ner över hans sträva händer. Som rosor och papper.

Och jag vet att jag övertygat även honom när han tar ett djupt, rossligt, andetag. "Varför gör du så här med mig, Raven?"

"Jag…" börjar jag men klarar inte av att avsluta meningen. Och han har inget tålamod.

"Du förvirrar mig. Du vänder hela min tillvaro upp och ner."

"Vi borde inte ha gjort det här", säger jag.

"Du. Du borde inte ha gjort så."

"Men… Jag", säger jag men avbryter mig själv för att inte börja hulka i panik.

Han släpper mig och återigen lindar sig kylans filt runt mina axlar. "Säg till hur du ska ha det. Allt jag begär till dess är lite lugn och ro. Du är som ett åskoväder."

"DU ÄR SOM EN STORM!" ropar jag efter honom, tårarna utom kontroll, när han lunkar iväg och i skenet från skuggan ser han ut som ett dåligt omen. I ren och skär panik pressar jag ansiktet i soffkudden och skriker allt vad jag orkar.

SIRIUS BLACK – din idiot.

Men det är jag. Jag är idioten.

Det talas ljudligt om de sju elever som saknas ur Slytherin vid middagen på onsdag kväll. Jag har varit helt komplett upptagen med att undvika Sirius. Tänka på Sirius. Planera mina rutter så att jag verkligen inte ska stöta ihop med honom. För att sedan planera mina rutter så att jag absolut och helt och hållet ska snubbla rakt in i hans armar. Hans läppar. Hans blick. Men ringen på mitt finger blänker till och jag vänder uppmärksamheten mot verkligheten. Sju elever saknas från Slytherin och en av dem är Rosier.

Evan Rosier – min trolovade. Nu kanske vi inte behöver gifta oss längre. Lara är kvar såklart. Hon sitter vid slutet av bordet, när de massiva dörrarna som leder ut, och ser ut att bry sig väldigt mycket om sin manikyr. Varför ska hon veta när inte jag vet? Dörrarna vid henne slås upp och hela rummet tystnar omedelbart. Facklorna fladdrar så att rummet mörknar något och flertal av stearinljusen ovanför oss släcks. Dumbledore har slagit upp dörrarna i ett enda skeende med båda sina händer på var dörr. Det grå skägget ser ut som det gått genom ett krig och tillbaka igenom igen. Glimten bakom glasögonen är som bortblåst. Utan hjälp från staven ekar hans röst som åskknallar i salen.

"Kära vänner och elever", påbörjar han precis då han börjar vandra genom dörren med en auktoritet som inte ens självaste Lucius Malfoy skulle rå på. "Idag är en mycket mörk och tragisk dag. Ondskan har penetrerat dessa väggar. Fäst sina sylvassa klor om våra allra mest dyrbaraste vänner och elever. Lindat in sin hemska propaganda i vackra lovord om en ljus och oövervinnerlig framtid." Lara betraktar inte längre sin manikyr. Laras blick är lika fäst vid Dumbledore som min är vid henne. "Ondskan har tagit sju av våra elever och förvandlat dem till monster. Idag har sju häxor hittats mördade runtom i England för sin inblandning i kampen mot de som vill tysta dem."

Evan Rosier – vad i Merlins namn har du gjort?

_Lara_

De talar aldrig om något för mig. Jag är en sådan perfekt liten prinsessa. Avery tycker om mitt långa hår. Mina underligt välgjorda middagar. Avery tycker att jag är perfekt att gifta sig med. Men _ack_, om han bara visste vad han gett sig in på. Stackars flickebarnet till lillasyster. Hon vet inte vad hon ska ta sig till. Hon är så vilsen. Det syns i hennes isblå ögon att hon snart smälter bort likt en isbit i gassande solsken. Styrkan Avery har i sina finns inte ett spår av i hennes. Svag is och osäkerhet är det enda jag ser hos henne. Hon gör som storebror säger. Tack och lov. Men jag undrar om inte smutsskallen och blodsförrädarna har någon effekt på henne. Tänk om hon säger ifrån. Är idag en sådan dag? Jag får helt enkelt vänta och se. Nagellacket ser fortfarande ganska bra ut. Tar febrilt över dess kanter och precis när jag ska peta bort lite smuts slår gammelfarbrorn upp dörren som om han var självaste Merlin och nagellacket flikar sig. Dåre. Jag kan tänka mig att det har något att göra med att mina kära klasskamrater är försvunna. Yaxley har väl lett dem i fördärvet. Men vad vet jag? Ingen berättar någonsin något för mig.

Men snart gör de det. Snart lär de ångra sig. Avery ska få sig en fru han sent kommer glömma. Det är ingenting fel med Avery egentligen. Han gör sitt bästa. Bättre var det innan hans hagga till mor dog. Hon var den vresigaste häxa jag någonsin stött på. Avery var rena rama drömprinsen och jag kan inte förstå hur någon så underbar någonsin kunde komma från någon som henne. Jag är glad att hon är död. Död på riktigt. Hon hade inte passat som halvdöd. Jag undrar om inte Avery kommer att återgå till drömprinsen igen. Gör han inte det får jag väl helt enkelt finslipa honom. Jag skulle aldrig tåla att bli behandlad som ett litet flickebarn – för det är jag inte.

Vad vet egentligen Jessica? När Dumbledore slutat tala om de sju döda häxorna iakttar hon platsen vid Slytherinbordet där Rosier alltid sitter. Vad vet Jessica som inte jag vet? Jag måste ta reda på det. De ska inte hålla mig utanför sina skumraskaffärer bara för att jag inte är en del av familjen.

_Avery_

"Er sista uppgift innan ni får märket är att välja ut ett offer. Om ni har svårt med det hjälper Lucius er gärna. Han har en lista signerad med namn. Namn som inte betyder något."

De betyder ingenting heller. Demonstranter för det trollkarlssamhälle vi ska bygga. Vill bygga. Om inte våra mest begåvade trollkarlar, och häxor, kan se allvaret i alla framtidsproblem som orent blod kommer att ge oss vet jag inte hur vi ska gå tillväga. Ibland tror jag inte att det är den visaste vägen att gå, att tysta dem, men vad har vi för alternativ? Det går inte att tvinga någon att ändra åsikt. Men det går att röja dem ur vägen.

"Rosier", kallar jag till mig honom, "jag har en specifik person för dig."

"En specifik?" undrar han.

"Hon är en särskilt motstridig häxa. De kan bli farliga."

"Självklart."

Yaxley hade lyckats bra med rekryterna. Det ska han ha eloge för. Men jag har sett sättet han ser på min blivande fru och jag gillar det inte. Han hade inte tagit skada av en del reprimander. Det får jag ta upp med vår herre. Han är ju trots allt väldigt bra på reprimander.

**Kapitel 22**

Det är början av mars. Sirius pratar inte med mig och har inte gjort det sen den dyblöta kvällen. Lara har undvikit mig sen incidenten med de sju häxorna och Rosier. Rosier är inte här. Han har skickat brev efter brev till mig och efter det tredje brevet fick jag även ett från Avery där han beordrade mig att svara Evan.

Och jag gjorde som han sa förstås. Evan hade skrivit i försvar att han och de andra blivit felaktigt utdömda av trollkarlssamhället och tidningarna för fruktansvärda brott de inte begått. Evan önskade med hela sitt hjärta att jag trodde honom. Att brottet i sig inte var så fruktansvärt i hans ögon spelade inte någon roll. Han hade inte begått det.

Och breven var öppnade minst en gång innan de nått fram till mig – men vad spelade det för roll? Han skrev ju ingenting av vikt förutom att han önskade min tillit och tilltro. Att han inte var en hemsk människa.

Häruppe i högländerna är det kyligt och vindarna biter tag i mina alltför tunna armar när jag tar ett kliv utanför entrédörrarna. Armarnas bleka hy knottrar sig och jag tvingas dra ner den stickade röda koftan som tidigare varit uppkavlad till armbågarna. Jag låter den svarta kappan svepas kring mig och drar halsduken två varv extra runt halsen innan jag sätter fart ner mot sjön och förbjudna skogens kant. De lövträd som växer på området har små gröna knopar i förberedelse för att den riktiga våren ska komma. Det är en månad kvar tills Avery och Lara ska gifta sig och då står väl våren i riktig blom. Jag har inbillat mig och hoppas att det skall vara vackert. Med Lara i en strålande vit klänning med släp bakom sig och rosor i rött och vitt om vartannat i trädgården till familjen Ravens herrgård. Men trots de fina bilder jag fantiserar fram så har jag en ond föraning om att det inte kommer vara lika drömlikt som jag tror. En ond föraning som lämnar en hård, mycket hård, klump i magen på mig.

Den iskalla luften ilar i tänderna på mig när jag tar ett djupt andetag och när en lika iskall hand tar mig i sitt grepp får jag panik och sliter fram trollstaven i högsta hugg mot djupt roade ögon.

"Andas, det är bara jag", säger hon och placerar sitt blonda hår bakom öronen så att hon föryngras med fem år. Hennes hud knottrar sig längs den blekvita halsen och hon har en tunn sommarkappa över axlarna och inget annat än ett linne inunder.

"Fryser du inte?" frågar jag och huttrar nästan som för att få henne att förstå att det här inte är något promenadväder. Inte egentligen. Hon skakar på huvudet och jag placerar staven innanför klädnaden igen.

"Jag såg att du flydde middagen", säger hon och ställer sig intill mig och blickar ut över sjön.

"Jag behövde luft."

"Du sa ju själv att det inte var något promenadväder."

"Snart är det dags för bröllop, Lara."

Hon svarar inte först och när jag sneglar på henne ser hon ut att vara djupt försjunken i tankar men så märker hon att min uppmärksamhet vilar på henne och spricker upp i ett leende – ett leende som inte riktigt når till ögonen.

"Det ska bli underbart. Jag har så mycket kvar att planera men allting faller på plats. Jag har hört så mycket solskenshistorier om bröllopsplanering men i verkligheten så verkar det som att alla utom någon enstaka lycklig själ har ett riktigt, hrmm, helvete, med att planera bröllop."

"De har inte lika mycket pengar att röra sig på", säger jag utan att tänka mig för och vinner ett skratt från Lara. Den här gången hade jag tur. På andra sidan Svartsjön stiger bergen högt mot skyn och en enslig topp river mörka moln itu. Molnen rullar över topparna i rask takt och förvandlas till mörka omen som vräker ner regn i horisonten.

"Jag har en sak att tala om för dig, Jessica. Nu när vi ska bli systrar."

Även om Lara märker att jag iakttar henne intensivt så är hennes blick fäst vid ovädret i horisonten. En underlig glimt får hennes ögon att anta en färg av purpur och mörkgrå som en åskhimmel innan hon blundar och fransarna vilar som korpfjädrar över kindernas högsta punkt.

Och hon delar sin hemlighet med mig. Och jag bevarar den för all framtid liksom hon alltid - alltid - håller mig om ryggen. Bland de mest oväntade av vänskaper byggs de starkaste band.


	14. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23.

Hennes alltid lika rosenröda läppar var som istappar mot mina örsnibbar. Jag som frusit innan blev kyld till den grad att jag inte längre hade känsel kvar i fingertopparna. Hennes hemlighet var som en kallsup som aldrig slutade. Det mörka djupet drog mig neråt och neråt. Tills jag insåg att det inte var någon fara. Hennes mjuka och lugna röst drog mig upp mot ljuset och med sammetslen beröring tog hon min hand i sin.

"Jess?" viskade hon och orden lät som frost en kall novembermorgon. Trädens grenar rasslade till av en vårvind och jag mötte hennes blick.

"Vad sa du?" Jag visste inte om orden tog sig förbi mina läppar.

"Du hörde mycket väl, Jessica."

"Och Avery? Vet han?"

"Han ska få veta ikväll."

"Vill…" började jag säga men avbröt mig själv. Lara tycktes veta vad jag hade tänkt ställa för fråga.

"Jag vet inte om han kommer vilja stanna kvar med mig. Jag älskar honom och hoppas att han älskar mig", svarade hon. Som om hon läst mina tankar.

Marskvällen övergår i underkylt regn och Hogwarts mest ödsliga korridorer lyckas inte hålla ute den fuktiga kylan helt och hållet. Det var här vi hade gått, jag och Sirius, innan vi smugit oss ner till Hogsmeade. Och han hade frågat om jag hörde, hörde ljudet av frihet. Visst hade jag gjort det. Men nu stryper samma frihet mig. Och jag slås av att den frihet jag strävat så efter i början av året numer är ett minne blott. Innan var jag utestängd och nu är jag fångad. Fångad i min brors klor. När allt kommer omkring är det inte så farligt med den här världen. Inte så farligt som jag trodde att det skulle vara.

Just som jag rundar ett hörn börjar en fackla att röra på sig och den fräna doften av cigarettrök tränger sig in i min näsa. Regnet som smattrar mot Hogwarts stenfasad är förstärkt av att fönstret är öppet. Och trots att det är mörkt ute är det som att det faller ett ljus över honom och jag hinner betrakta honom ett bra tag innan han märker att jag är här. Lutar mig mot hörnet och känner den kalla stenen mot min bara hud på axeln. Min kappa hänger vid armbågarna. Jag är halvt varm och halvt kallt. Som ett åskoväder av positiv och negativ energi. Sirius Black stirrar ut i natten. Glöden lyser upp hans ansikte emellanåt och ibland sträcker han ut handen som för att känna regnets droppar attackera hans handflata. Något drar i mig. Och mina tysta steg styr sig själva över det kalla golvet. De tysta ljud som avges från mina fötter hörs inte över det piskande regnet och när jag smyger upp mina händer inunder t-shirten och runt Sirius midja stelnar han först till innan han slappnar av igen och släpper ut ett spänt andetag och mjuknar i mina armar. Jag vet inte om han känner igen min beröring och mina nerkylda händer eller om våra själar samspelar i varann på ett sådant sätt att han bara vet – vet att det är jag.

"Vad ser du?" viskar jag, tror inte att han ska höra mig.

"Framtiden", svarar han kryptiskt och jag blir osäker på om det faktiskt är herr Black jag står och håller om. Hans alldeles för ansvarsfulla stämma passar inte in – även om jag vet att hans lycka ibland är en fasad. Livet är inte den nöjespark som han ibland låtsas som att livet är. För att inte tala om resten av marodörerna. Man kan tro att hela deras liv är ett tivoli med berg och dalbanor, pariserhjul och tårtkastning. Så smyger sig sakta mörkret på och tar fäste i den lyckliga fasaden och raserar den – sten för sten.

"Vad menar du?" frågar jag och blickar ut över samma sky som han. Och jag slås av att man inte ser särskilt långt när det piskande regnet väller över världen. Borta vid bergen slår blixten långa krokiga mönster över himlen som försvinner på blott ett ögonblick. Värmen som försöker ta sig in över högländerna rår inte på kylan här. Oväder av olikheter. Inte allt för ovanligt.

"Min Farbror Alphard dog. Han lämnade ett arv till mig med en väsentlig del av galleoner. Så att jag klarar mig även utan min familj. Mamma skickade ett illvrål där hon skrek så att en knappt förstod hälften i bästa fall. Men det var något om att Alphard blivit bränd från familjeväggen precis som jag blev."

"Fick du reda på det idag?" frågar jag och smeker tröstande mina händer längs hans midja.

"Imorse."

"Hur känns det då? Hur mår du?" frågar jag och trivs i situationen. Luften är inte spänd så som den alltid är när vi hamnar i luven på varandra utan ett naturligt lugn infinner sig som en skyddande sköld omkring oss.

"Det var tråkigt att höra att Farbror Alphard gått bort. Jag ska gå på hans begravning nu om en månad. Hoppas att en del av släkten dyker upp trots det han gjort. De som inte är rädda för Walburga Black, förstås. Men samtidigt som jag är ledsen över att min enda levande familj som velat prata med mig nu är borta så är jag glad över möjligheterna han gett mig. Att kunna köpa en lägenhet. Eller en motorcykel. Kunna leva lite."

Jag kan inte låta bli att le in i hans ryggtavla och han tycks märka skrattet som jag nästan stoppat. "Vad är det, Jess?" frågar han och vänder sig om och lägger armarna om mina axlar.

"Du är så underbar, Sirius. Mitt i all elände och misär tycks du finna en guldklimp att söka dig till. Vad i all sin dar ska du med en motorcykel till, Sirius Black?" säger jag och lägger mina händer om hans ansikte snett ner mot hans hals.

"Flyga, såklart."

"Bort från alla problem", säger jag – mer för mig själv än som ett konstaterande till honom.

"Till en annan värld."

"Hur får man en motorcykel att flyga?" Sirius tar försiktig om mina handleder och håller mina kylda händer i sina varma ugnsvantar.

"Man improviserar", svarar han och ler snett så att han får glädjerynkor i ögonvrån och ett ljus i ögonen. Ständigt på jakt efter adrenalin, herr Black.

Sirius farbrors död och kommande begravning fick mig att tänka på mamma igen. Den stundande begravningen skulle ske tionde mars och om jag haft minsta lilla tur hade Rosier kommit tillbaka. Då hade jag kunnat kalla honom för Evan och hoppats på att jag skulle slippa klä upp mig och låtsas sörja Fru Raven. Snigelhorn hade gjort upp med en annan elev om att stötta mig vid bryggandet av det flytande flaxet. Och vem annars, om inte Severus Snape? Han höll sig tyst. Sa det han behövde och tillrättavisade trolldrycksboken emellanåt. Jag undrade hur länge han skulle lyckas hålla sig från att fråga något om Lily.

Han var ju naturligtvis placerade med Lily i bryggandet av samma flytande flax. Men inte hade han tur för det.

Kanske kunde Lara täcka för mig vad det gällde begravningen? Men just som jag hade tänkt fråga föreslog hon att vi skulle bege oss till Diagongränden helgen innan och arrangera med blommor och kanske köpa en mörk klädnad att bära vid ceremonin. Och jag kunde inte säga nej. Lara hade till och med tagit på sig rollen att sköta allt som hade med Ravens ägor, status, och sociala träffar att göra. Avery hade varit iväg i affärer. Skumraskaffärer, förstås. Och Lara hade ordnat allt som hade med begravningen att göra. När vi ändå begav oss till Diagongränden kunde jag ju köpa en bröllopspresent till dem båda.

Ångorna stiger över kitteln och Snapes harklande tar mig tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Jag går nu", säger han.

"Tack, Snape. Jag vet att du inte hade behövt – men jag uppskattar det verkligen."

Han gör inget annat än nickar åt det jag säger innan han nonchalant snurrar hundraåttiograder på plats och hans klädnader fladdrar ilsket bakom honom.

Redan då var han någon jag aldrig skulle förstå mig på.


	15. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24.**

Marsmorgonen den nionde bjuder på strålande solsken och Lara sitter tätt intill och kuttrar som den allra lyckligaste fågeln i världen. Det är nästan lite kusligt att hon är så glad när morgondagens begravning står på schemat. Det är alldeles för tomt i stora salen så här tidigt på morgonen men Lara envisades med att vi skulle mötas här klockan sex för att planera vår avresa till diagongränden. Dessvärre hade Snigelhorn sökt upp Lara innan hon tagit sig hit och berättat att vår flyttnyckel krånglat. Vi skulle inte kunna åka förrän klockan ett.  
Men inte ens det hade förstört hennes humör. Bara min skönhetssömn. Nu står istället spådomskonst först på schemat. Något jag gärna hade undvikit, för en gångs skull. Men inte. Samtidigt var jag glad att jag hade ett par sista timmar kvar för att andas på Hogwarts. Timmar jag gärna fyllde med en viss persons sällskap. Nu när jag inte behövde titta mig över axeln och söka efter Rosier. Vi har spådomskonst ihop den här morgonen. Och hela vägen upp för spiraltrappan skrattar vi och bara är. Är lyckliga. Solen kastar sina varma lycko-önskningar genom fönstret och Sirius ögon ser ut som kvicksilver när solen faller över hans väg. Han har orakad stubb och en cigarett bakom örat. Håret är lite för långt och i nacken lockar det sig. Slipsen hänger, liksom James slips gör, löst runt halsen. Ett par steg framför oss spatserar självaste James Potter och hans flamma. Hon har sitt röda hår tämjd i en tjock fläta som studsar mot hennes ryggtavla i takt med trappstegen hon bestiger.

Vi har varsin tekopp framför oss. Sirius tittar på mig med ett halvt flin och en road blick som om han tycker att hela alltet är ett stort påhitt. Men så har vi ju behandlat det också. Men ibland tror jag mig tycka att sumpen i koppens bott talar om något för mig. Själva téet smakar pyton. Som om det vore gjort på granbarr och plaststol. Sirius slår förstrött upp sin bok och lutar sig tillbaka så att håret faller över ansiktet på honom och den vita skjortan sträcker sig över hans överkropp. Det är något med den dåliga hållningen jag trots allt inte kan låta bli att dras till. Och när han, trots att han sitter med huvudet ner i boken, plötsligt vänder sin blick upp mot mig och ser mig stirra kan jag inte låta bli att rodna och vända bort blicken. Vanligtvis när vi har spådomskonst börjar vi med att dricka te och undersöka våra färdigdruckna koppar. Sirius visar en hund – som den alltid gjort.

"Du har grimmen", säger jag och han spricker upp i ett pojkaktigt leende, "men det gör dig naturligtvis inte rädd."

"Jag har alltid grimmen, Jess", svarar han finurligt och rör vid sin underläpp med tummen.

"Vad har jag då?" undrar jag och han vänder sin kopp och räknar till tre tyst. Men samtidigt rör han på läpparna.

"Tre streck", avslöjar han. "Resor och förändring. Både och kanske."

Jag vet att jag ska resa men jag kan inte låta bli att undra om det är ett bra tecken eller dåligt. Förändring. Mot det sämre eller till det bättre?

"Kan vi veta mer?"

Sirius bläddrar lite uttråkat i boken och sätter sig sedan rakt i stolen.

"Du går längs en väg och vägen delar sig i två riktningar. Väljer du vägen som går genom skogen, med snår och mörker, eller den som går rakt fram på den upptrampade stigen?"

"Stigen, såklart", svarar jag. "Vad hade du tagit för väg?"

"Skogen förstås. Ett äventyr lockar alltid Sirius Black", flinar han och spelar över så att ett flertal kastar blickar mot oss. Jag sjunker halvvägs genom golvet innan hans förlåtande blick drar upp mig igen.

"Vad betyder det?"

"Att den enkla vägen gör dig dåligt förberedd för svårheter i ditt liv." Är svaret jag får från Sirius Black efter en stunds betänketid. "Medan den svåra vägen hjälper dig att ta rätt val." Jag ser på sättet han fäster sin stålgrå blick i mig att han vill diskutera det här. Argumentera för att jag måste släppa taget om min bror. Släppa taget om Averys viljor och beslut över mitt liv. Att Evan Rosier kanske verkar som en enkel väg som Avery lagt fram till mig men som inte alls kommer att hålla hela vägen. Det syns på hur stearinljusets låga speglar sig i de stålgrå ögonen och får dem att likna överhettat järn att hans hjärna går på högvarv.

"Men du har redan gått en svår väg", säger han till sist med en låg suck, som om han bestämt sig för att inte säga något alls. Ovanligt för att komma från hans sida.

"Du också, Sirius."

"Vi fortsätter vandra, Jess."

Lara har en lång elegant pennkjol i mörkgrönt och av någon outgrundlig anledning är hennes hår uppsatt i en knut i nacken. Det får henne att se stel och hård ut. Läpparna är mörkt röda som vanligt men ger ett annat sken än de brukar. Nu ser hon hundra år äldre ut – om det ens hade räckt. Hon som normalt sätt bär urringat har en quiltad tröja i svart och vitt på sig. Ingenting känns som det brukar göra med henne. Men när hon snurrar runt på en av sina klackade stövlar och ser på mig med ett vitt, brett, leende känner jag genast igen henne.

"Jag vet att det är hemskt av mig att vara så lycklig, Jess. Men samtidigt vet jag att er mor inte var den snällaste mot dig. Hon förtjänar trots det en begravning men jag har inget annat i tankarna än mitt stundande bröllop."

"Jag förstår det", säger jag och synar henne länge. "Kommer Evan vara där idag?"

Hon nickar stillsamt och vänder sig om när hon ser att min blick fastnar på något. Det är Snigelhorn som närmar sig.

"Ja, han är där", säger hon lågt och pratar med Professorn som har med vår flyttnyckel. Han önskar oss en trevlig resa innan han kommer på att det kanske inte är så trevligt med begravning och med ett hummande och rodnande öron vänder han sig om och skyndar iväg som om han hade något väldigt viktigt att göra.

Diagongränden är bister och grå. Folk håller sig inne från gator och torg men här går vi. En vit svan och en svart korp. Lara passar inte in i omgivningen men jag gör det desto bättre med min långa svarta kappa och alldeles för midjehöga jeans.

"Jag har ett ärende till Borgin & Burkes", berättar jag för Lara som själv är på väg att styra sina steg mot Twillfitts and Tattings.

"Vart ska du?" frågar jag.

"Jag måste se om allt är bra med min klänning", erkänner hon och ser lite skamsen ut. "Jag är rädd att allt ska gå fel inför det här."

Jag kan inte låta bli att ge henne en kram och faktiskt se henne för min jämlike – något hon faktiskt är. "Det kommer bli helt fantastisk för du är helt fantastisk."

Hennes blålila ögon glänser till som ädelstenar. "Får jag hjälpa dig att anordna ditt bröllop, Jessica?"

Utan en sekunds eftertanke får hon svaret: "Självklart."

Jag ska gifta mig med Evan Rosier.

Men först – ska jag köpa en bröllopspresent till min bror och hans blivande fru. Fröken Lara Crowley blir Fru Lara Raven.

Det är mörkt och dålig sikt inne på Borgin & Burkes. Snart hör jag en mörk rosslig hosta som jag känner igen från när jag var liten. Det skrämde mig då men jag har sett värre saker nu. Det är Herr Borgin. Han har kammat sitt flotta hår bakåt och i skenet från stearinljusen ser hans hy ut som olja och vax.

"Och du är?" beordrar han barskt.

"Raven", svarar jag med en viss ton och sträcker på ryggen. Han ser inte ursäktande ut men biter sig i tungan. Jag är tydligen välkommen. "Jag söker en bröllopsgåva till min käre bror."

Han får en illvillig glimt i blicken och skyndar fram för att be mig följa honom. Genom labyrinter av skåp och antika klockor. En glasdisk med juveler i alla regnbågens färger. En flätad silverring fångar mitt intresse och jag tvingas nästan lägga en hand på Herr Borgins axel. Istället harklar jag mig elegant och får honom att vända sig om.

"Vad är det för ring?" frågar jag och pekar ett långsmalt benigt finger på den silvriga ringen.

"Jag kunde nästan tänka mig att du skulle fastna för den", skrattar han dovt och mörkt. "Det är en rumänsk familjeklenod. Fastän det är silver sägs den skydda vampyrers döttrar från solens strålar."

"Jag tar den", säger jag genast. "Sätt upp det i mitt namn."

"Självfallet, fröken Raven." Han stannar upp vid glasmontern för en stund innan han kommer på sig själv efter att jag gett honom en mycket frågande blick, fylld av irritation. "Ja visstja – er bror."

"Vad har du att visa mig?"  
"En kostym, italienskt mästersydd som varit i Sibirien och vänt. Den fäster sig vid sin ägare på ett sätt som ingen annan kostym kan göra. Men när han en gång burit den – är kostymen hans och han är kostymens."

Det osar mörk magi om den stora rektangulära asken. Själva asken är i mörkgrått material och är len som sammet. Med snirklig, handskriven, handstil står det _Invicta._

Jag nickar stillsamt, hänförd av magin som strålar från asken och vet. Vet att det här förändrar mycket. Jag vet det samtidigt som jag inte vet varför.


	16. Chapter 25

**25.**

Det är vackert lördagen den tionde mars. Fåglarna kvittrar och solen speglar sig i mitt morgonte där jag sitter i ytterkanten av herrgårdsträdgården. Det är snarlikt en labyrint för att komma in till den här delen av trädgården, med höga murar med magisk murgröna klättrandes över kanterna, och orkidéerna här är i full blom trots vårkylan som finns i luften. Säkert magisk jord från Nicaragua. Pappa älskade sin trädgård. Det är så lugnt, tyst, och skönt här. Jag märker inte ens när den isblonda påfågeln spatserar in i min lilla fredszon.

"Avery sa att jag skulle finna dig här. Han har full koll på vart hans lilla fågel befinner sig." Olyckskorp byter jag tyst ut ordet mot.

"Hans favoritflicka." Lucius slår sig ner på stenbänken intill mig. "Vad har du på hjärtat, Lucius?" Jag knackar otåligt naglarna mot porslinskoppen. När han inte svarar sätter jag ner den och vänder ansiktet mot honom. Han betraktar mig med stålgrå ögon. Det går inte att undgå att förstå att Lucius Malfoy är släkt med en lika stålgråögd ung man. Men Lucius saknar livsglöden.

"Vad funderar du egentligen på?" Frågar han hest och fäster mitt svarta hår bakom öronen. "Att inte du och jag gifte oss, Jess."

"Du har Narcissa. Du är lyckligt lottad."

"Hon är en färdigmålad tavla. Du är en komplex kanvas."

"Det var rar sagt…" Jag hinner inte avsluta min tanke.

"Malfoy. Om jag får be om egentid med min fästmö." Evan Rosier – räddaren i nöden. Det trodde jag aldrig. Aldrig att jag skulle vara så lycklig att se honom.

Lucius reser sig med sådan hast och med näsan pekandes mot vädret att en skulle behöva vara blind för att undgå att det här – det här skulle den som stört få sota för. Lucius rättar till rosetten i håret och trycker myndigt ner sin käpp i marken.

Evan nickar hövligt men Lucius skiter fullständigt i honom. Sedan sätter sig Rosier intill mig.

"Malfoy är en kuslig typ", säger han efter ett par ögonblick. Så fort vi slutat höra stegen och käppen slå i marken. Klumpen jag inte visste att jag hade i halsen löses genast upp av Rosiers närvaro. Jag et inte varför han har den effekten på mig.

"Är du redo för begravningen?" Undrar han.

"Helst av allt hade jag sluppit."

"Det är över snart." Han smeker försiktigt min handrygg med tummen. "Jag borde ha förstått det där om trapporna", säger han tyst och fumligt så en knappt hör orden.

"Oroa dig inte", säger jag och när han är på väg att placera en kyss på mina läppar vrider jag undan huvudet. "Inte en dag som denna", viskar jag. "Snälla."

Jag blinkar bort ilskna tårar bakom slöjan av svart hår och ser hur han nickar i periferin. Jag tycker mig höra en suck. Tur han inte ser tårarna. De bränner ilsket i önskan att mitt liv hade varit annorlunda.  
"Okej, Jess. Jag väntar på dig vid muren, med de andra."

När han går skymtar jag något mörkt längs hans vänstra arm – något lyser genom den vita skjortan. Just som jag vänder bort blicken ser jag hur han förvandlar den vita skjortan svart. Ville han att jag skulle se?

Det är varmt för att vara mars även utanför den gömda trädgårdsoasen. Knoppar sprudlar här och där och ger liv åt Englands trista landsbygd. Trots att varma vindar värmer så är det för kallt för kortärmat. Den information har lyckats undgå Lara där hon står intill sin framtida man. Hon bär en lång sammetssvart klänning som släpar i marken och slutar vid halsen. Den täcker inte axlarna så hennes kritvita uppenbarelse mot det svarta tyget är som kontrasten mellan natt och dag. Hon hade kunnat vara Lucius syster. De står där allihop och väntar på mig. Trots knopparnas tappra försök att liva upp tillvaron står dödsätarnas dystra uppsyn i full kontrast mot växtligheten som försöker sprudla men inte lyckas. Evan räcker mig sin hand när jag närmar mig och jag tar den. Sveps in i den mörka kretsen. Tillsammans vandrar vi i tystnad ner mot gravplatserna. Någon enstaka gång hörs klapprandet från Bellatrix klackar där den grusvägen frusit.

Jag undrar hur Avery tagit Laras bekännelse men knappt märks kylan mellan dem av. Kanske är det dagens begravning som gör att stämningen mellan dem verkar annorlunda. Men de håller inte ens hand vilket till och med jag gör för synes skull. Min bror och Lara älskar ju varandra. Mer än vad det går att säga om pojken vars hand håller hårt om min. Men jag trivs med hans sällskap. Evan Rosier är rar.

Mammas kista är så svart det bara går. Simpel, svart, snordyr. Det finns inte ett enda träd på ängen som är gravplatsen. Ett staket går runt hela ängen och här är gräset kortklippt och grönt. En välskött minnesplats. Bortom staketen växer vetet högt och otyglat. Solens ännu lågt hängande strålar kastar ett kusligt sken över nejden. Om kistan mor ligger i är svart, då är ögonen på mannen som håller i begravningen ännu mörkare. Blicken är så svart att det är svårt att se en enda känsla i dem. Det går kalla kårar utmed min ryggrad – och när han ser på mig med sin spjutlika blick vet jag. Jag vet. Vet att han ser rakt genom mig. Rakt genom den bräckliga isen och fallfärdiga fasaden. En ryslig tanke far genom mig. Vi är inte här för någon begravning, tänker jag. Det här är något helt annat. När han viker bort blicken andas jag ut. En kraftig utandning som syns tydligt i den numer kalla luften. Det där är något jag aldrig mer vill uppleva. Uppleva att någon ser rakt genom mig. Jag lovar mig att det aldrig mer ska ske. Men det här – är något helt annat. När jag ser på Avery är han långt från Laras sida. Lara själv står rakryggad och blinkar knappt när mannen som håller i begravningen fastnar på henne med spjutögonen. Istället möter hon hans blick och de två vackra varelserna ser på varandra. Han är vacker, trots att han säkert närmar sig fyrtioårsåldern, men det hänger något illabådande över hela hans varelse. Det är något med hans mystik som bygger karisma. Han viker inte med blicken men när hon väl gör det stirrar hon rakt in i mina ögon med sådan intensitet att jag kippar efter luft.

Aldrig mer vill jag vara så transparent.


	17. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26.

Englands väder skiftar ständigt. Herrgården ligger som i ett dunkel av det fallande regnet. Det är ett mjukt men ihärdigt droppande. Hellre hade jag suttit i min oas med en varm kopp te i kupade händer och en luva över huvudet. Istället sitter jag tyst med svalnat te, te av den lite finare sorten, ståendes på bordet framför mig. Flygeln är full av människor. Ett ohörbart mummel fyller rummet från vägg till vägg. Det är ovanligt för att vara den här gruppen av människor. De som jag minns som stökiga och oanständiga från skolan. Som alltid lät lite för mycket, som det gick alldeles för många rykten om. Som gick klädda i de mest avslöjande kläder. Här sitter de som aristokrater och låtsas som ingenting. Plötsligt fina och korrekta. Det är osmakligt och ger det fina téet en bitter eftersmak.

En stadig, bestämd, hand tar tag i min axel men tvingar inte runt mig utan inger en känsla av att jag har ett val. Sakta vänder jag mig om och möter kolsvarta ögon. De är nog bruna egentligen. Återigen är jag transparent. Han vet om det. Hans leende, kusligt och utan glädje, avslöjar det.

"Fröken Raven", säger han och det blir genast tyst i flygeln. Allas ögon bränner min plats på jorden, "eller vill du måhända bli tilltalad Fru Rosier?"

"Vilket som går bra", säger jag och försöker låta vördnadsfull.

"Ett ord?" Det är ingen fråga från hans sida – det är ett krav. Men jag kan inte låta bli.

"Inte en dag som denna", försöker jag som ursäkt. Någon flämtar till och när jag blickar över rummet viskas det. Tills han gör likadant och det tystnar. Jag söker Averys blick och när jag möter den är hans blå ögon hårda och något ilskna. Han håller det inom sig och förutom ögonen märks det inte på honom. Men det ändras fort och hans fingrar vitnar i greppet om glaset eldwhiskey när Avery håller min blick. Jag vänder mig mot mannen intill mig igen. De bruna ögonen avslöjar ingenting. På studs, osmakligt måhända, reser jag mig ur min stol och som om han vore beredd på det håller han ut sin arm för att eskortera mig. Greppet om min arm är stadigt men inte påtvingat. En illusion eller en fara? Det underliga sällskapet som håller min arm får mig att känna mig trygg trots att jag vet min exakta plats i världen. Han vet var han har mig. Bakom oss stängs de tunga ekdörrarna med ett högt duns och sedan ett klick. Det ekar kusligt genom hallen. Han träder framför mig som om han visar vägen. Men jag inser snart att han faktiskt gör det. Han tar med mig till herrgårdens kontor.

"Du har ett val", säger han. Hans röst är lugn och bestämd. Precis så är det. ETT val.  
"Jag vill poängtera att du inte ska tilltala mig så som du gjorde där nere. Aldrig igen."  
"Jag ber om ursäkt", säger jag och sänker blicken mot golvet.

"Vad är mitt val?" Undrar jag.

"Anslut dig till mig, framtida Fru Rosier." Jag nickar stilla utan att förstå vad det är som får mig att göra det. Nicken kommer jag aldrig förstå. Men jag försöker.

"Kom närmre, Korp."

Stegen jag tar är ljudlösa. Jag liksom svävar fram över parketten. "Räck mig din arm. Vänster."

Han tar ett grepp om min underarm och tyget försvinner när hans kalla fingrar snuddar vid det. En temporär illusion. Hans hand är iskall. Som en dödens omfamning. Hans stav är hårt tryckt mot min bleka hy. Smärtan är som en sylvass egg när en orm slingrar sig ur staven ut på armen liksom en kran som öppnas sakta och kyligt vatten faller porlande mot ett handfat. Konstrasten, kolsvart mot likvitt är vacker men smärtsam. Jag är märkt. Märker han att jag darrar?  
"Jag är din herre", säger han och lägger en tung hand på min axel. "Det kan verka som fel val nu, fröken Raven, men framtiden är ren och ljus. Vi skapar vår egen värld. En värld utan hot från smutsskallar och orent blod. Ett hot mot all den magi vi besitter. Din första och främsta uppgift är att låta blodet gå vidare. Ett barn."

Hans iskalla tumme torkar bort en tår.

"Visa inga känslor." Orden är en order.

"Du har begravt din mor idag. Men andra dagar ska du inte visa dig sårbar. Det kan de andra dra nytta av. Och som min följeslagare måste du skydda dig. En mur omkring dig."

Tystnaden ligger som ett tjockt snötäcke över rummet. Den är olidlig. Lara skyndar fram till mig. Tar mina händer i sina. Ännu pulserar blodet i hennes ådror.

"Kom. Följ med mig och sitt."

Det slår mig nu att jag var beredd på tortyr och smärta. Är det vad Lara tror har skett?

"Behöver du något att dricka?" En snabb hand på axeln från Lucius som ställt frågan påvisar en gest att han är en aning orolig.

"Jag hämtar en kopp te till dig Jessica", säger Evan och vinner ett leende från mig. Just som han försvinner iväg ut i köket som en mystisk skugga lägger min bror en hand på min axel. Inga ord behövs utan jag reser mig upp när jag möter hans blick i full förståelse för att han vill att jag följer honom. Avery tar med mig till köket där Evan befinner sig. Han ordnar med téet men med en blick och nick åt Averys håll slinker han iväg. Precis som skuggan han är. Den varma koppen värmer mina kallar händer då jag sätter mig på bänken och dinglar med benen.

Han säger inget utan lägger en slinga av mitt hår bakom örat och tar min vänstra hand i sin och låter tyger glida uppför den bleka hyn. Averys tumme stryker den svarta markeringen.

"Vad har du för uppdrag. Vad är ditt mål?"

"Uppdrag?" Hans fråga gör mig konfundersam. Men hans tumme trycker till märket och jag kvider till av ilsk smärta.

"Nej, Ave. Han..- herren sa att jag var hans följeslagare."

"Du måste göra dig förtjänt."

"Vad gjorde du?"

Avery tar ett samlat andetag. "Jag dödade vår mor."

En klump klättrar ner i mitt svalg och täpper till strupen innan den bosätter sig i maggropen. Egentligen är det inget som väcker känslor hos mig vad det gäller mor. Men att Avery gjort det gör mig gråtfärdig. Var är min bror? "Vad bra", säger jag.

"Fick du ont, när du var däruppe?"

"Ont?" återigen är jag konfunderad. Varför skulle jag ha ont?

"För tilltalet mot herren."

"Nej. Han bad om min arm och gav mig märket."

Avery tittar misstänksamt på mig. Som att det jag säger är lika orimligt som att påskharen finns. Men sedan nickar han och släpper min arm. Låter mig dra ner tyger över märket själv.

"Du har förstått att ingen kan se det här? Ditt märke?"  
"Inte ens Evan?"

Avery, som vänt sig för att lämna köket och mig, vänder sig skarpt om. "Var inte dum, Jessica. Du förstår vilka och vad för typ av människor jag menar att du ska dölja det för. De förstår helt enkelt inte."

Dörren slår igen efter honom. Téet intill mig ryker pittoreskt och när jag klättrar upp på köksbänken med benen och sitter uppepå bänken med koppen i händerna ser regnet utanför väldigt välkomnande ut. Ogenomträngligt. Så som jag ska bli.


	18. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27.

För en gångs skull önskar jag att jag fått sitta ensam på ett tåg i alldeles för många timmar för att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Istället möter jag och Lara upp hennes elevhemsföreståndare i Diagongränden och han hjälper oss att transferera oss till Hogsmeade. I dessa svåra tider håller han oss även sällskap på väg upp till slottet för att vi inte ska komma på villovägar. Även om jag tror – eller snarare vet – att han vet precis vad vi har för allianser i dessa tider. Det är en mulen morgon och klockan är inte mer än åtta när vi tar oss genom Hogwarts entrédörrar med trolldrycksprofessorn i släptåg. Han hummar ett smått farväl och vi söker oss in i stora salen för frukost. Lara ger mig en kram och kysser ömt min kind innan hon skyndar iväg till sina vänner vid slytherinbordet. James vinkar mig till deras – våran – plats vid gryffindorbordet.

"Hur har du haft det?" frågar han och ler brett. Utan att släppa Lilys hand under bordet ger han mig en halvdan men hjärtfylld kram.

"Åååh, helt perfekt", säger jag och när jag möter Sirius blick ser jag att han himlar och jag kan inte låta bli att le. Jag drar ner ärmarna på tröjan över händerna och ser att Remus tittar skeptiskt mot mig.

"Är det så kyligt ute?" undrar han och jag nickar. Men innan han hinner fråga mer brister Sirius ut i ett gällt skrik så att jag spiller pumpajuice över klädnaden.

"POSTEN!"

"Vid merlins skägg Sirreboy! Vad har du nu beställt för din nyförvärvade rikedom?" skrattar James och synar Sirius breda, pärlleende och fågelskådarögon. En enorm svart uggla landar i hans baconfrukost och roffar åt sig en bit medan han knyter upp paketet som är lindat runt dess klo. Av ugglans storlek att döma så är paketet tungt. Det lyser i Sirius märkligt stålgrå ögon men min uppmärksamhet rycks bort när en tung hand läggs på min axel. Jag vänder tvärt huvudet om och tittar upp på ingen mindre än Severus Snape.

"Professor Snigelhorn bad mig söka upp dig, för trolldrycken. Verkar inte som Rosier kommer tillbaka", säger han utan att vika av med blicken från mig. Jag sneglar tillbaka på marodörerna och Lily och känner hur min hals knyter ihop sig och mina naglar snärter till varandra nervöst. Men jag märker ändå att Lily har fäst sin blick i något långt borta och vägrar titta på Snape – av ren plikt mot sig själv. James håller alldeles för hårt i sin gaffel och Sirius blick är lika mörk som hans efternamn.

"Direkt, Raven", poängterar han och jag tittar ner i bordet och nickar innan jag drar till mig mina saker och reser mig från bänken.

"Rör du, dör du", hotar Sirius just som vi ska gå. Snape stannar upp, knappt märkbart, men rör sig sedan bortåt igen.

Hela vägen ner till fängelsehålorna ökar han takten för varje steg han tar. Hårtestar har flytt från bakom mina öron och kittlar mitt ansikte när jag febrilt rättar till väskan över axeln så att jag inte ska tappa den. Han får mig att känna mig som en femåring som gjort allt fel och väntar på reprimander.

"Sakta ner, Snape!" ropar jag till sist när det känns som mina andetag förrått mig.

Han stannar upp och ser bak på mig som om han hellre skulle dött än befunnit sig i min närhet. När jag väl är intill honom inser jag att det bara är tio meter kvar till klassrummet där min trolldryck står och puttrar. Han håller chevalereskt upp dörren åt mig men jag undgår inte att höra grymtet när jag smiter förbi honom in i rummet. Bakom oss slår den tunga ekdörren igen med ett eko. Jag hinner knappt få upp min bok innan han smäller ner sin bok på bordet framför oss.

"Jag har bättre anteckningar än du, din brygd kommer bli perfekt och inte bara godkänd om du gör som jag säger."

"Okej, jag tror dig." Och det gör jag faktiskt. Ingen har kunnat undgå att märka hur begåvad han är i brygdernas kunskap. Han har en naturlig fallenhet för det.

"Du kan tända lågan, vrid upp den till tre fjärdedels kapacitet, räkna till tre och rör motsols åtta gånger under arton sekunder."

Det DÄR stod definitivt inte i boken. Jag kan inte låta bli att undra om det finns någon baktanke till att Snigelhorn bett Snape att hjälpa mig. Visserligen har han gjort det en gång innan men en fortsatt hjälp trodde jag var utesluten. I värmen från kitteln så pärlar sig svetten i min panna och när jag torkar den med klädnadens ärm hör jag Snape flämta till.

"Det trodde jag inte om dig, Raven."

"Vadå?"

"Vad säger _din vän_ Black om ringen du bär?" säger han lågmält och mortlar ingredienser som ska tillsättas i brygden. Ringen som i rätt, eller är det fel, miljö bärs på mitt ringfinger har jag nu på mitt pekfinger och glimmar svagt i skenet från kittelns eld. Snape sänker lågans kraft.

"Du har inte med det att göra", biter jag ifrån.

"Vet han om det?" frågar Snape som om han inte fattat att jag inte tänker diskutera det med honom. Det är så enkelt för mig att visa min inre styrka när jag känner mig attackerad. Och Snape trampar på exakt fel nerver.

"Ja – han vet om det."

"Ändå tillåts du umgås med…"

"Säg det, du har sagt det innan."

"Vad hade storebror sagt om han visste?"

"Lara har sagt att det inte spelar någon roll – och snart spelar det ingen roll."

"Du kommer gå sönder av dina val."

"Det inte som att du vet något om att ha vänner."

"Hon var min vän!"

"Och du kallade henne för smutsblod."

"Jag älskade henne."

"Vad i helvete vet du om kärlek, Snape? Det är något du aldrig kommer att uppleva. Inte i detta liv och inte i nästa. Du är patetisk." Jag rycker åt mig min väska och hinner nästan lämna rummet innan hans ord hindrar mig.

"Vad hade de sagt om de sett märket på din arm?" Min hand stannar på dörrhandtaget och jag vänder mig om för att se att han är i färd med att kavla upp sin tröjärm. Ormen slingrar sig ur skallen – identisk med min – och jag kan inte låta bli att visa min heller.

Jag hoppas att han känner kylan tränga sig ur mina ögon och rakt ner i hans själ. "Snape. DU hade ett val att välja det här livet. Jag föddes in i det. Det är ett fängelse, ingen befrielse."

"Du är ett mysterium, han kommer att hata dig för det."

"Vet du ens vad du pratar om?"

"Sirius Black, så klart. Hans hundvalpsögon och tomma hot är snart ett minne blott. Det kommer inte spela någon roll vad du säger."

"Jag säger väl ingenting då."

Han ska precis sära på läpparna igen men jag lyfter en hand som tystar honom. "Håll käften, snorgärsen. Ett ord till någon om detta…" jag håller upp armen med märket, "och jag mördar dig personligen."


	19. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28.

Det känns som om jag svalt hundra liter saltvatten när jag sprintar upp ur den mörka avgrunden. Kippar efter andan som aldrig tycks återvända till mig. Tårarna flyr mina ögon och i sprintens fart tycks de inte ens rinna nerför kinderna utan bara faller av mitt ansikte. Bär mina ben mig? Jag vet inte.

Det bränner, det bränner och det bränner. Märket är som ett glödgande järn mot min sköra hy. Jag gör allt i min makt för att inte lägga en kylande och lugnande hand över vänster underarm. Det stressar mig att inte veta om jag inbillar mig eller om detta är verklighet. Det stressar mig att inte veta om Snape vill fortsätta att hjälpa mig efter morgonens händelse. Innan jag rör mig mot lektionen i transfigurering så stannar jag till vid toaletterna. Dränker mitt ansikte i iskallt vatten och i hopp om att ingen ser mig så drar jag försiktigt upp den tajta tröjärmen över den ömmande, glödheta, armen. Håller märket under kranen. Låter det isiga vattnet pärla sig över den svärtade huden. Hoppas att den ska rinna av kanvasens blanka yta. Rakt ner i avloppet. Ett djupt andetag får mig tillbaka i nuet och jag vrider genast av kranen och torkar av min våta arm. Drar ner ärmen och styr stegen mot biblioteket.

Min hand rör sig över böckernas slitna ryggar. Svarta, grå och bruna böcker. Vissa har bokstäver längs med ryggens smala sida. Snirkliga ord och namn skrivna i guld och silverfärg. En särskilt gammal fångar min uppsyn och genast minns jag vart jag sett den innan. I herrgården. På fars – min brors – kontor. Tillsammans med ett fåtal utvalda böcker står den på hyllan i hörnet och väntar ivrigt på att någon ska uppmärksamma den. Nu gör jag det. Med en puff rycker jag ut boken ur dess hylla och ser på när de två böckerna intill den faller mot varandra med en svag duns. Som om ödet gett mig denna slitna läderpärm slår jag upp den slumpmässigt och låter mina kalla fingrar röra dammet som samlats på dess sidor. Ocklumenering står det skrivet i en uråldrig handstil jag knappt kan tyda. Men just rubriken går det inte att ta miste på. I mitt stilla sinne ber jag en bön till självaste Salazar att det är just en slump att jag funnit denna bok liksom den funnit mig. Att ingen står över mina axlar. Håret reser sig i nacken av tanken och jag tvingas se mig om. Biblioteket är fullkomligt öde. Irma Pince syns inte till. Efter ett ögonblicks funderande smugglar jag ner boken i min väska. Men kan inte undgå att tro att någon iakttar mig. _Lara?_

Morgonens bråk med Snape och känslan av att ha varit iakttagen håller mig fängslad av ängslan. Jag är åtminstone inte sen till vår lektion. Professor McGonagall må vara snäll men tider håller hon hårt på. Och jag kan inte riskera att få poäng avdragna. Skulle inte klara av de föraktfulla blickarna och gliringarna.

Och just som jag är på väg att runda ett hörn på väg till Professor McGonagalls lektion i transfiguration stannar jag tvärt när jag hör Sirius röst.

"Vilken jävla tur vi har att vi slipper Rosier och resten av det där fördömda gänget. Det är inte direkt någon förlust att inte de återvänder."

"De har väl tagit varsin spritpenna och kladdat teckningar på varandras armar", skrattar James och jag hör Sirius skratta lika högt han. Ängslan greppar ett hårdare tag om mig och jag tvingas kippa efter luft. Men jag hinner inte samla mig förrän en mjuk hand läggs på min skuldra.

"Jessica? Hur är det fatt?" Remus ser på mig med en bekymrad blick. Genuin och ömt. Min läpp skälver till och återigen dränks jag i smaken av salt. Han lägger fort två armar om mig och jag bryter ihop med mina händer i ett hårt tag om hans skolklädnader. Väter ner hans skjorta på rekordtid och hör snart fotsteg närma sig oss.

James och Sirius. Peter också.

"Jess? Vad har han gjort? JAG SKA HA IHJÄL HONOM!" Jag vet inte om det är James eller Sirius röst jag hör.

"Nej!" gråter jag och känner hur min röst sviker mig. En hand grabbar tag i min och drar mig undan från grabbgänget. Jag ser ett rött svall i ögonvrån och inser att den som drar mig undan inte är Lily. Det är Lara. Hennes kalla hy håller ett stadigt grepp om mina våta fingrar och just som vi kommer ur pojkarnas syn lägger hon sina händer på mina armar.

"Jess? Hur står det till?" Om det varit Lily som stod här – som ville veta så hade jag nog brustit ut i ännu mer gråt. Men Lara får se min starka sida. Ett djupt andetag som gör ont från insidan och ut får min andning att stabilisera sig.

Jag talar tyst. "Snape…" Ser upp i Laras lugna ögon, hon är huvudet längre än mig med klackade stövlar på sig. Ögonen tindrar i mörka violetta och scharlakansröda färger. "Snape såg det", säger jag till sist och håller mig över armen snabbt för att ingen ska se. Tittar mig oroligt omkring men Lara lägger en hand på min kind.

"Oroa dig inte, jag ska prata med honom. Det är viktigt att vi håller detta ytterst hemligt. Han har ju ett likadant så jag vet inte vad det tagit åt honom."

Jag nickar och mumlar om att jag håller med men rör mig sedan ur hennes grepp.

"Jag måste gå nu – vi har lektion."

"Ja, vi har samma. Vill du att vi sitter ihop?"

"Det spelar ingen roll."

Regnet piskar mot fönstret när vi intar våra platser i Professor McGonagalls klassrum. Lily tar försiktigt min hand när jag slår mig ner intill henne. Lara sitter längst bak med Snape som med allt han förmår ignorerar hennes brännande, ilskna, blickar. Undrar om han vet vad som väntar. Om han vet eller kanske inte ens bryr sig om reprimanderna.

McGonagall talar om våra FUTT-prov just som en blixt skiner upp klassrummet och Professorn i fråga ryter argt åt en av marodörerna. Vad Black gjort – det vet jag inte.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Ja, Minnie?"

"Stoppa undan den där manicken genast!"

"Men du gör dig så bra på bilder", och med ens förstår jag vad han fått i paketet samma morgon, "du blir så kattig."  
"BLACK!"

"Jaja!" säger han och stoppar ner den svarta mackapären i sin väska. Men flinet lämnar aldrig hans läppar och när klassrummet är i tumult av skratt och tjatter hinner Lily fråga mig.

"Vad gjorde, Sev- Snape?"

"Ingenting, Lils. Eller alltså – jag…" men jag hinner inte säga något mer innan Professor McGonagall genast tystar klassen med att förvandla sig till en katt och tillbaka igen. Hennes sammetsgröna hatt har första två spetsar men just som hon rättar till den går den ihop till två. Som att hatten har något att göra med hennes transfigurering.

James kan inte låta bli att fråga. "Professorn?"

"Ja, Potter?"

"Har din hatt något att göra med din animagus?"

Hon nickar och tar ett djupt andetag, som att hon leta efter ett sätt att formulera sig rätt. "Det kan bli så när en trollkarl eller häxa länge bär något. Det behöver inte vara en hatt, ett halsband eller nagellack kan ha samma effekt. Emellertid kan färgen ha att göra med färgerna på kläder. Men det krävs mycket övning och ett band till föremålet i fråga."

"Intressant!" utbrister han och knuffar till Sirius som flinar finurligt åt honom. Det smala strecket i Minervas ansikte rycker till. Vad vet hon?

Förmiddagen skrider vidare och just som jag tar mig in i sällskapsrummet avtar regnet och när jag placerat mig i soffan och krupit ur min skolklädnad spricker solen fram och slänger sina varma strålar över de röda sofforna och gör rummet varmt och behagligt. Med viss hjälp från eldstaden förstås. På dess mantel står nu ett fotografi på Minerva med texten "från din älskade elev Black" på. Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta. Två händer läggs om mina ögon och stunden därefter får jag en kyss i panna innan Sirius sätter sig intill mig. Eller, ja, han lägger upp benen i soffan och anpassar sin sits så att jag är lutad mot hans bröstkorg med bakhuvudet och håller armarna om min midja. Min bröstkorg sprängs av ängslan medan fjärilar fladdrar i magen. Det är en besynnerlig känsla att känna så mycket starka men så skilda känslor på samma gång.

"Har du saknat mig?" frågar han lågmält och någonstans tycker jag mig känna att han luktar på mitt hår.

"Du anar inte", viskar jag mot huden på hans arm. Hans klädnad har åkt upp till armbågen och jag känner mig automatiskt tvungen att rätta till mina egna tröjärmar.

"Fryser du?" frågar han och drar mig mjukt mot honom och sveper sin klädnad om min överkropp.

"Nej, jag är faktiskt ganska trött. Det har varit en lång dag."

"Mmh, vad hände egentligen imorses? Remus sa att du var alldeles uppbruten?"

"Äsch – det är inget, Sirius."

"Något är det ju…" han pillar med en test av mitt hår med ena armen fortfarande i ett mysigt grepp om min midja. "Men om du inte vill säga så väntar jag tills du berättar."

"Oj? Vem är du och vem har gjort dig sådär tålmodig?" skämtar jag och han skrattar till.

"Det är kul att jag kan få dig att skratta åtminstone."

"Bara du, Sirius."

Någonstans bland struntpratet och omfamnandet börjar regnet återigen att falla men när solen går ner bryter strålarna genom de tunga, grå, molnen. Strilar sig genom det hårda regnet. Får strecken i de fluffiga regnmolnen att se ut som spindelvävsliknande mönster av purpur, orange, violett och gyllene flammor. Där somnar jag i Sirius famn och vaknar inte förrän natten tagit över världen. Och mörkret med det. Sirius kysser min panna god natt och när jag tar mig upp till sovsalen och kryper under täcket så kan jag inte sova på hela natten. Mörkret är ständigt närvarande.


	20. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29.

Det stundande bröllopet har lugnat min ängslan. Något med Laras konstanta kvitter och bländande humör som inte kan få mig att drälla alltför långt nere i mörkret. Även om jag stundvis fruktar för att de mysiga kvällarna med Sirius – när han inte är upptagen med rackartyg ála marodörerna – ska övergå i att han finner märket som etsats fast i min hy för all framtid. Att fastän lust stundom lockar mig att slita av honom kläderna och låta honom klä av mig så kommer jag aldrig att kunna. Toaletten i sovsalen har blivit min fristad och när jag kräks av oro över vetskapen om att den oundvikliga dagen då jag aldrig mer kommer att se Sirius så är dess kalla ring min enda tröst. När duntäcken och överkast vridit sig runt min kropp i nattens onda föraningar och tankarna på framtidens ovisshet är det mot det kalla stengolvet jag finner ro. Tills morgonen kommer och knackningarna slås mot dörren som rappa käppslag rakt ner i marken därpå jag vilar. Ett hest svar är det enda flickorna får – jag sminkar mig och fixar håret, säger jag. Och när jag trippar ut ur badrummet i den röda morgonrocken har jag på magiskt vis fixat till mitt utseende på allt snabbare tid. Det är lätt att lära sig fort när en vill lura omgivningen att allt är bra. För allt är bra.

Och även om den relation jag har till Sirius kan ta slut när sommaren är kommen och vi tar examen så vill jag vårda den väl. Inte låta den ta slut förtidigt genom att riskera något – som att sova tillsammans. Drömma ihop. Men kanske kan det gå ändå? Nej, tanken är befängd. Det är en allt för våghalsig chansning. Och jag – jag är inte modig.

Det är två dagar kvar till bröllopet och den annars lugna och sansade fröken Crowley är i extas stundom panikslagen över bröllopet. Hennes naglar är välmanikurerade i safirblått som på ett märkligt vis får ringen på hennes finger att lysa upp hela hennes yttre. Det har till och med gått så långt att hon burit ansiktsmasker till lektioner för att vårda sin skönhet. Och inte en sekund ensam har jag fått till studier – eller något jag längtar ännu starkare efter, ensamtid med herr Black. Men just denna morgon har vi i Gryffindor studietimme, medan Lara har lektion, och Sirius har tvingat ut mig i det vackra vårvädret för att få andas. Andas den fräna doften av tobaken han röker. Mig gör det inget. Och för alltid kommer det att påminna mig om honom. Doften av läder och tobak. Det är vindstilla, så vindstilla det kan vara i högländerna, och han har ett par av sina slitna jeans på sig, en grå t-shirt och läderjackan väl passande över axlarna. Han har tvingat på mig sina solglasögon som skydd för den strålande solen och vi går genom örtlärans trädgård. Alla tidiga vårblommor i full färd att blomma ut. På hans midja vilar kameran som han inte släppt sen den levererades och remmen sitter som en smäck över axeln, ryggen och magen.

"Jess?"

"Jaaa?"

"Ska vi inte skippa lektionerna och ta oss ner till Hogsmeade?"

"Du vet att jag inte kan det, Lara dödar mig om hon inte får diskutera bordsplaceringarna under bröllopsmiddagen under försvar mot svartkonster."

"Jo…" säger han men verkar bita sig i tungan.

"Ut med det bara, Sirius."

"Du har ju ett val."

"Det är ju min familj vi pratar om."

"Varför kan du inte bara slå dig fri?"

"Slå mig fri?" undrar jag och vill skrika ut hur jag på alla sätt och vis aldrig kommer kunna slå mig fri. Märket bränner som om det vet att jag inte gör något annat än tänker på dess svärta mot min bleka arm.

"Eller så tar du med mig på bröllopet?"

"Är du galen?" skrattar jag men ser sedan allvaret i hans blick. Jag rycker loss ett löv från dess gren och knycker till på huvudet så solglasögonen nästan faller av. Men jag placerar dem i håret istället. Föser bort testar av hår som retas mot min kind.

"Jag hade aldrig velat följa med på ett societetsbröllop, det fattar du väl, Jess?"

"Varför säger du så då?"

"Ironi, hört talas om det?" Jag svarar inte på det – men är inte förvånad över att detta kommer nu. Någon gång måste vår fridfulla bubbla att spricka. Livet kommer alltid i vägen. "Kom igen, Jess! Flytta ihop med mig?"

Han vinner återigen ett skratt och när jag vänder mig mot honom, med en fullständig lycka i mitt inre, och föser av solglasögonen slås jag av en blixt. Han tar ett kort av mig i denna perfekta idyll i denna alltför allvarsamma konversation som jag inte alls vet om jag är nöjd med. Men när fotot framkallas ler han. "Du är så vacker, min korp." Hans ögon glittrar av lycka och bus. Håret hamnar framför ögonen men han är snabb med att fösa de svarta lockarna bakåt över huvudet. Och med sin tumme på min haka kysser han lätt min mun så att varenda nerv i mig skriker om att rädda mig från alla världens bekymmer. Min världs bekymmer.

"Jag känner mig inte hemma i din värld. Sirius", erkänner jag och vänder mig om och börjar gå igen. Drar den tjocka tunikan om mig för att få uppleva någon sorts värme – eller som ett skydd mot de tusenfaldiga känslorna som slåss mot varandra. Han hinner ikapp mig och vänder mig om så att cigarettröken kommer rakt i mitt ansikte. Jag kan inte låta bli att dra ett djupt andetag av den bisarra lukten. Som att jag försöker andas in en del av honom.

"Och du känner dig hemma bland renblodssocieteten? Eller är det så att jag bara är en leksak för dig? Någon att leka med nu när den där jävla Rosier inte finns i vägen?"

"SÅ ÄR DET VERKLIGEN INTE!"

"Det är svårt för mig att tro att det inte skulle vara så."

"Vi kommer ju från samma värld, Sirius. Du vet precis hur jävla svårt det är!"

"Det är inte svårt."

"Det har vi vilt skilda meningar om, _Black._"

"Du har blivit illa behandlad precis som jag! Och vi finns här för dig, jag och James och Remus och Peter! Lily också! Om du inte glömt av att hon finns nu när du är så härligt kompisaktig med den där förskräckliga lilla societetstanten!"

"Det är absolut inget fel på Lara! Hon är väldigt trevlig! De allihop får mig att känna mig som hemma. Det känns som jag har ett val!"

"Men är du helt borta, kvinna?"

"Vad kallade du mig precis?"

Sirius verkar ha insett just vad han sagt men innan han hinner säga ett ord till har jag knuffat mig förbi honom, så att han ramlar rakt ner bland mandragororna som i full panik börjar skrika högljutt och argsint. Jag hoppas innerligt att idioten svimmar av där. Men när jag tagit mig utanför trädgården ångrar jag mig och vänder tillbaka igen. Han verkar dock ha kommit upp från rabatten, med jord i hela ansiktet och över alla kläder.

"Jessica…" suckar han och drar in mig i en omfamning. "Förlåt."

"Du har ett sånt jävla temperament!"

"Jag förstår inte bara."

I mitt inre vet jag nog hur det här kommer att sluta. Men ändå vet jag att det inte finns några omvägar. Han måste få veta sanningen. Och mitt hjärta går itu innan jag hunnit tänka klart tanken. Han kommer att hata mig för all framtid. Om han inte förstår så ska jag visa honom. Och i stenvalvet mellan örtlärans trädgård och resten av Hogwarts vackra omgivningar kvittrar vårens fåglar ömt och betryggande. Här där ingen kan se oss och valvet kastar skuggor över mitt ansikte. Just här väljer jag att avslöja min hemlighet för den jag litar allra mest på.

"Jag har inte ett val längre, Sirius", viskar jag. Halsen får knappt ur sig orden av klumpen att döma. Det gör ont att andas. Varje andetag är tusen trappsteg i familjeherrgårdens trappor. Här i stenvalvets kyla rullar jag upp tröjärmen och avslöjar det svarta märket för pojken jag alltid älskat mest.

"Du är vidrig", väser han och stapplar ett par steg från mig. Orden är ett dödande gift av oförståelse. "Din falska, falska, lögnaktiga, häxa." Hans ord är på bristningsgränsen mellan ilska, hat, och absolut motvilja.

"Sirius…" bedjar jag och tunga tårar faller hårt mot marken inunder mig. Ekar nästan i valvet medan jag snabbt drar ner tröjärmen igen. Han knuffar bort mig från vägen där jag står.

"Dra åt helvete, Jess. Visa dig aldrig för mig igen."

Jag bor i helvetet. Vi dricker te på onsdagar.

Med herren av helvetet.


	21. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30.

Lara måste vara rosenrasande. Jag drar täcket hårdare om min kropp och njuter av lugnet i min säng. Gardinerna är fördragna och fastän enstaka av mina sovsalskamrater varit förbi har de inte stört mig. Kanske vet de? Tårarna sinade till slut. När kudden blivit genomvåt prövade jag att vända på den till ingen nytta. _Jag har inget val_. Sirius sa att jag har ett val. Kanske hade jag det? Det fanns inget tvång i det jag gjorde – i märket som bränts fast på min arm. Jag hölls inte ner under hot eller olovliga förbannelser. Avery tog mig aldrig åt sidan och sa åt mig att jag var tvungen att välja sida för en gångs skull. Sa inte åt mig att gå med i deras inre cirkel. Hade han berättat för herren att jag var en naturbegåvning i svartkonster? När vi gick uppför alla herrgårdens trappor till kontoret där han satte sig ner och talade mig – hade jag kunnat vända i entrén och springa ut ur de stora portarna. Ut i friheten och försvinna. Vad gott hade det gjort? Vem kan ana vad som skulle ha hänt med Avery om jag gjort så. Fastän att han är min storebror och alltid tagit hand om mig så ligger det i min natur att ta hand om honom. Familjen. Hade det varit mor hade jag inte tvekat att vända. Intalar jag mig. Avery och jag gömde oss ofta som små. I biblioteket, nära köket, satt vi i ett skrymsle och byggde kojor. Far visste men brydde sig inte. Mor däremot… Barnsliga fasoner kallade hon det. Jämförde det med mugglarlekar. Alldeles för lågt för renblodsbarn att syssla med. Men Avery lovade dyrt och heligt att det var hans idé och fick allt stryk för det. Dubbelt upp – han tog ju även min bestraffning. Hade jag ett val? Jag drifter sakta iväg i sömnens drömlösa mörker. Drömlöst och inte det minsta behagligt. En sömn utan mening. De få gånger jag vaknar av törst eller hunger vrider jag på mig. Säkert alldeles för länge – innan jag somnar om i samma tröttsamma cykel. Innerst inne var detta bortom all tro för vad framtiden skulle ge. På något vis längtade jag efter umgänget med Avery och hans vänner efter mors bortgång. Längtade efter att herrgården äntligen skulle bli ett hem. Och med den tron har jag levt. Förträngt nyhetsartiklarna i the Daily Prophet som fått mig att kväljas och spy av motvilja. Trott att det inte var på allvar.

Men Sirius självklara hat har varit ett uppvaknande. Och jag… Jag är fast nu.

Vi reser tidigt på fredagsmorgonen. Det är mycket Lara ska hinna med och hon förbarmar sig över min frånvaro dagen innan. Hon pratar så mycket med mig att hon inte märker av att hon aldrig får ett svar. Berättar hur hon gjort med bordsplaceringen vid bröllopmiddagen – att hon i slutändan inte ändrade på något alls. Och om det gjorde något att jag skulle sitta vid honnörsbordet. Vilket jag aldrig hann svara på för hon skrattade bara vilt och svarade i mitt ställe. Självklart gör det inget. När vi anländer på herrgården är hela trädgården i ett enda tumult. Vita och scharlakansröda tält byggs upp och Laras far är i full färd att diskutera med societetens mödrar att det inte alls skall vara på ett visst sätt. Men Walburga Black är rosenrasande över faktumet att Lord Crowley inte tar spektaklet på större allvar. Liksom Narcissa stämmer in i. Hon gör sig fint som framtida fru Malfoy. Visst händer allt detta omkring mig. Men det är allt i ett enda svävande töcken som rör sig omkring mig. Färger och skepnader som skyndar över det alldeles för gröna gräset för mars månad. Rosenbuskarna står i full blom och helgen till ära är de alla pärlvita och utslagna som om de kände på sig att det var dags att visa upp sin prakt. I dörren möts jag av Evan. Åh Evan. Han tar mig i sina armar och kysser min kind försiktig och jag speglar gesten. Min pelare. Stadig och pålitlig. Känner han tyngden jag lägger på hans axlar? Han tittar nämligen på mig med granskande ögon. Alldeles för blå för att klara av att vara gjorda av lögn. Jag skiter i vad jag har för uppdrag att utföra i Laras namn. En hand på min axel från Avery och hur Lara genast beslagtar sin man sätter mig fri och utan en sekunds tvekan fattar jag tag i Evans fingrar och drar honom med mig. Uppför alla nittiofem trappor. Till min stora förvåning är rummet omgjort. Och bara den förvånande känslan får mig att tappa andan. Jag känner något? Vad som tidigare varit inrett i enkelsäng och skrivbord är nu inrett med dubbelsäng mot fönstret och det gamla skrivbordet är putsat och placerat mot en bortre vägg. Rummet är större och rymmer även en soffgrupp med tillhörande kamin. När jag snabbt tagit in de nya förändringarna faller ängslan återigen över mig. Det är någon – min bror såklart – som har tänkt på mig. Jag är en del av denna värld och min hemhörighet växer sig allt starkare. Tårarna som sinat verkar ha fyllts på och just när jag inser att allt trots allt inte är så hemskt tänker jag återigen på Sirius åskmolnsögon. Fyllda av avsky och ilska. Rosier är inte sen med att torka tårarna från mina kinder med sträva, hårda, drag och jag brister ut i fullständig panik. Faller ihop på golvet med hans armar om mig i lugnande, försiktiga, rörelser över min märglade rygg. Fan ta dig, Evan Rosier. Varför är du inte elak och nonchalant? Slå mig, skrik på mig, hata mig. Be mig dra åt helvete – såsom Sirius gjort. Evan är en trygghet och jag klamrar mig fast i hans armar med sylvassa naglar som först får honom att rycka till av smärta men sedan verkar han sluta att bry sig. Någonstans inemellan min hysteri och den oändliga gråten och vattenfallet till tårar så frågar han gång på gång på gång. Vad är det som är fel, _hjärtat_. Prata med mig. Hans ord får mig att må illa och tryggheten i Evan känns som både ett tvång och en fristad. Men ändå vet jag alltid vart jag har honom. Och han är snäll. Jag är av den fullständiga tron att han aldrig kommer att skada mig. Hans hjärta är ofläckat.

Det är mörkt och jag törstar ihjäl. När jag rör på mig stönar någon intill mig och jag inser snart att jag somnat. Somnat tidigt på morgonen och sovit bort hela dagen. Lara måste hata mig. När mina ögon vant sig vid mörkret tycker jag mig se ett glas vatten och en smörgås på nattduksbordet och när jag med en handrörelse tänder stearinljuset intill kan jag inte låta bli att titta vem som ligger intill mig. Ingen annan än Evan Rosier. I djup sömn. Iklädd smaragdgrön pyjamas och allt. Jag har på mig samma kläder som innan. Har jag somnat av fullständig utmattning? Rörelsen jag gör när jag sätter mig på sängkanten får mig att bli yr och skakig. Fort dricker jag vattnet för att lugna mitt snurriga huvud. Ett svagt sken kommer från en dörr i bortre änden av rummet – en dörr jag aldrig tidigare sett. Ännu en ny detalj. Mina betongfötter häver sig sakta över det knarrande ekgolvet. Ekgolvet som inte alls knarrar av den knappa tyngd jag har i mig. Skenet visar sig vara en fotogenlampa som trots sitt svaga ljus lyckas blända mig. Men när jag lyckas urskilja konturerna i rummet inser jag att jag fått ett eget badrum – om ändå jag kunde förstå varför. För att jag tagit detta valet? Mitt tunga huvud, mitt stenblock till inre, och mitt otvättade hår får mig att klä av mig omedelbart och kliva i badet tillsammans med min stav. Låta vattnet flöda ner i karet och snabbt höja vattenytan med en enkel aguamenti så att jag slipper vänta. Det är helande och renande. Att vatten kan vara så kraftfullt.

Försiktigt skrider jag i ett par varma tofflor som står inunder nattduksbordet. Låter det tjocka badlakanet falla från min nytvättade kropp. Sveper en mörklila morgonrock i siden om mina axlar och ryser av det kalla tyget mot min bara rygg. Mitt blöta hår kittlar ryggen med sina kalla droppar. Men i mörkrets sken tillåts jag vara ifred. Min skolväska står intill den enkla resväskan jag tagit med för helgen och när jag knäpper upp spännet hoppas jag innerligt att lätet inte väcker Rosier. Drar försiktigt upp den mystiska boken ur ett av bokfacken. Låter sakta dörren till rummet glida upp och tyst stängas bakom mig. En kylig vind drar förbi mina smalben, nerifrån trappan och uppför den, med ett tyst susande. Nerifrån hörs ett sorl och jag tycker mig höra att någon går i trapporna. Sjutton trappsteg upp så stryker jag försiktigt en tavlas ram och hör det bekanta ljudet av marmor som trilskas med sig själv. Med staven förberedd tar jag snabba steg in i mörkret och marmorn vävs tyst ihop igen. När allt stannat upp är det totalt ljudisolerat. Jag vet aldrig om människorna som vandrat i trappan tagit sig förbi. Men här i ett av Korpgodsets torn läser jag om ocklumenering. Att glömma och fördöma minnen ur min hjärna.  
Att aldrig mer vara transparent.


	22. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Klockan är nästan fyra när jag kryper ner intill Evan igen. Värmer min kalla kropp mot hans uppvärmda kroppshydda. En kyss, som säkert var menad för min panna, hamnar i mitt öga och situationen ter sig besvärligt. Innan jag krupit ner under täcket igen har jag klätt på mig min pyjamas och han lyckas inte låta bli skjortans kant. Råkar snudda vid vänsterarmen och får ur mig ett rappt andetag som jag inte alls ville låta honom höra. Men han tycks vara djupt försjunken i sömn igen och nämner det inte.

Jag väcks av en hysteriskt skakande rörelse när Lara rycker upp mig ur sängen. "Jess! Nog med vilandet!" väser hon och reser en sömndrucken mig upp. Föser på mig morgonrocken igen och innan jag hunnit fatta att jag inte sovit mer än en halvtimme sen jag kröp ner intill Evan så har hon börjat trippa nerför trappan med ett hårt grepp om min handled.

"Lara!" ryter jag till slut när det värker i hela armen av det konstanta ryckandet av min arm. Hon stannar upp just som vi är i färd med att göra entré i stora Sovhallen som tidigare var mors.

"Ja?" undrar hon och blinkar ursäktande med alldeles för vackra ögon. Hon är en slående skönhet.

"Vad är meningen med detta?" suckar jag och gnider min handled där hon lämnat kvar ett ljusrött märke. Men knappt hinner hon svara innan mitt medvetande är på plats igen. "DET ÄR IDAG!"

"JA!" säger hon och slår upp dörrarna in i den vackert dekorerade salen. Det känns som att gå in i en annan värld. Allt – allt – allt är i vitt. Alla möbler går i samma antika vita färg, himmelsängen är draperad med flera lager genomskinliga gardiner som skapar en molnig känsla. Soffgruppen med tillhörande fikabord, kontorsbordet bakom sofforna samt bokhyllan går alla i samma färg. Men morgonrockar och sängkläder går i mörkt sammetsgrönt. Soffkuddarna är svarta och pläden över fotpallen är som hämtad ur Salazar Slytherins elevhem. De gröna färgerna är det enda som avslöjar att vi befinner oss i vår egen magiska värld. Narcissa dricker te vid soffbordet. Eller det står åtminstone en kopp, med tillhörande fat, intill henne medan hon smidigt, precist, och med ett öga för detaljer sätter samman brudbuketten åt Lara. Bellatrix befinner sig i rummet. Jag har ingen aning vad hon gör men hon är här åtminstone. Och plötsligt känner jag mig inte alls lika ensam i min totala trötthet. Hon ser ut att vara helt tappad på energi. Lara studsar från mig där jag lämnas – utan att ha en aning vad min roll numer kommer att vara. Fru Crowley står intill dockan iklädd brudklänningen Lara ska bära vid ceremonin. Men klänningen har jag sett innan – Laras mamma däremot. En helt oförglömlig syn. Hon är klädd från topp till tå i svarta, heltäckande, klädnader som svajar om hela hennes uppenbarelse i varje rörelse hon tar. Hennes komplex är fläckfritt och hon är vit som elfenben. Ögonen, som hon synar mig med, är som i ett dunkel och när hon skrider fram som en himmelsk skepnad i svart mot mig känns det som jag tappat förståndet. Hon tar min högra hand i sina iskalla, arktiskt kyliga, händer. Kysser handryggen på ett moderligt, överdådigt, vis. Det bränns att övervälmas av de två helt olika känslorna och jag kan inte låta bli att le. Le för att jag vet. Hon är vad Lara ska bli. Hennes övermänsklighet går inte att ta miste på.

"Unga fröken Raven. Korpen som flyger. Vilket enastående nöje att få möta dig. Du är lika ljuvlig som jag hört talas om", rösten är sylvass men len. Orden är dramatiska men lågmälda. Jag känner mig helt överskuggad men samtidigt så accepterad.

"Fru Crowley, det är mitt nöje."

"Stå in där och spill tid! Vi har massvis att göra!" poängterar Lara och rycker i både sin mor och mig. Innan jag vet ordet av det har jag blivit satt framför en spegel och en kvinna, ett par årskurser över mig, men under Avery, som jag vet heter Parkinson i efternamn, är i full flärd med att ge mitt ansikte diverse behandlingar. Snötäckt lavapulver från Himalaya rört samman med holländska tulpaner. På tjugo minuter har jag förvandlats till en ny individ. Åtminstone utåt sett. Och det ger mig energi att jag ser så pigg och fräsch ut. Varenda spår av trötthet är bortsuddat och medan ansiktsmasken gjort sitt, har Evie, som hennes namn tydligen är, börjat behandla mitt hår. Lockar och hårnålar om vartannat. Jag ser fullkomligt magisk ut – och ändå har hon bara börjat. Jag försöker se Lara i ögonvrån och genom spegeln men allt jag ser är ett svep av händelser. Ena stunden har hon klänningen på sig och ser lika ögonväckande ut som sin mor och andra stunden sitter hon djupt försjunken i sina armar mitt på golvet med krokodiltårar sprutandes åt alla håll och kanter. Sen är allt bra igen och hon susar förbi mig, placerar en kyss på min kind, och tvingar sedan en motstridig Bellatrix Lestrange att ta hand om hennes hår. Motstridig fram tills att hon fått tre stränga blickar från sin yngre syster. Blickar som tvingar fram hennes propra sida. Dolohovs fru är här. Och trots att mannen i fråga ger mig kalla kårar är hon en ömsint tant. Försöken att få barn har tydligen varit förgäves. Jag har hört pratet under min uppväxt. Något säger mig, när jag synar den unga tanten, att hon är mycket klokare än vad som förväntas. För hon är knappa trettio, möjligtvis trettiofem, men uppför sig precis som en äldre tant skulle göra. Ypperligt och ytterst noggrann med hur teskeden ligger på faten där tekoppen står. Om jag fått gissa skulle jag kunna tro att Narcissa skulle vara likadan när hon blir en gammal hagga. Dolohovs fru väcker inga misstankar hos den vanliga eliten. Men mina långa timmar under nattens läsning av ocklumeneringen har fått mig att se saker… _Annorlunda._ Tvillingarna Carrow, sju år fyllda, är klädda i citrongult dagen till ära och ser alldeles för onöjda ut för att jag ska trivas av deras närvaro. De påminner mest om något ockult. Deras mamma rycker i deras hår för att tämja dem och i likhet med brodern gör Alecto motstånd så gott hon kan. Dolohovs fru vet hur hon ska tas med rackarungarna. Trots att hon själv inte har någon erfarenhet tycks hon veta precis hur en handskas med barn i den åldern. Innerst inne har jag en känsla av att fru Dolohov gjort något som förhindrat henne från att avla fram renblodsungar till denna värld. Men det låter jag vara en otalad tanke inom mig. Åtminstone en sådan här dag. När morgonsolen gryr i Lara och Averys ära. Solens strålar strilar genom de handgjorda, antika, fönstren och får det vitmålade golvet att se ut som pärlande vatten. Himlen är rosa i kärlekens tecken. Yaxleys bastanta fru, som han enligt skvallret aldrig vidrört, rycker upp mig när jag är uppdonnad och klar. Börjar ivrigt, med sina korvar till fingrar, att klä mig i tärnklänningen. Fru Crowley schasar snart bort henne och hennes istippade fingrar är magiska gentemot fru Yaxleys rispiga hud.

"Du ser fantastisk ut", viskar hon i mitt öra, en stilla bris, och vänder mig om så att jag ser mig i en helfigursspegel. Och visst gör jag det. Jag klär i blått. Inte som flickan Sirius beundrade och gav all sin uppmärksamhet åt.

När allt är i sin ordning tycks Lara lugna ner sig. Det är trots allt hennes stora dag och ingen kan få henne ur balans. Stressen från morgonen är som bortblåst och där hon står och synar sig själv i spegeln är hon nästintill eterisk. Det ljust ljusblonda håret ringlar sig nerför hennes axlar i lösa, små, lockar. I håret har hennes mor fäst en gyllene tiara med miniskula smaragder som lyser som blod mot hennes bleka hår. Tiarans grenar snirklar sig som om självaste Afrodite tillverkat tiaran åt henne. Brudklänningen är nästan toppen på i:et. Men ingenting hon bär kan leva upp till den skönhet Lara Crowley har med sig naturligt. Hon är onaturligt vacker. Jag står och blickar ut genom fönstret. Inväntar att gästerna och familjemedlemmar ska inta sina platser i den utblommade rosenträdgården. Förutom rosenbuskarnas vita blommor är tält, stolar och brudparets spaljé täckta i citrongula rosor och liljor. Solen stiger allt fortare nu. Fru Crowley vandrar under ett enormt svart paraply till sin plats under ett märkligt vitt parasoll. Där sitter redan Lord Crowley. Lutandes mot en käpp vars utstrålning kunnat bära ett mausoleum. Och vem gifter paret om inte herren själv. Det är som ett outtalat uppdrag som han tagit åt sig. Men mig lurar han inte, detta är ett sätt för honom att styra och ställa. Det är herren som beordrar och vi andra lyder.


	23. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32.**

**Laras perspektiv**

Jessica skrider sakta framför Lara i sin himmelsblå klänning. De svarta lockarna är samlade i en knut i nacken men ett par testar hänger över hennes skuldror. All osäkerhet har runnit av henne. Det syns på Laras finurliga leende att hon gläds av det. Lara blundar och vänder ansiktet mot himlens varma källa. De varma kaskaderna sköljer över henne. Kanske är det hennes sista chans att fröjdas av dess värme. De gula och vita rosorna i hennes händer kläms sönder av hennes nervösa, stenhårda, grepp och onekligen hade hon önskat bort nervositeten och svagheten nervositeten ger henne. Snart är det ett minne blott. Gästerna ställer sig upp när korpen och kråkan närmar sig och fastän Lara skymtar Avery bakom Jessica så har han inte sett henne ännu. Inte förrän Jessica väntar vid sista raden av gäster och låter Lara vandra först. Det långa vita släpet, fäst i hennes hår, är som ett vattenfall bakom henne och klänningen är luftig och stor runt hennes ben. Får midjan att minska i storlek med flera decimeter. Hon är väldigt lik en gräddbakelse. Hennes bara armar är bleka och längs vänster underarm är det svarta märket placerat. Hon bär det med stolthet. Avery har alltid varit vacker. Han har alltid sett på Lara som om hon vore en sagovarelse eller en mytomspunnen legend. Men denna bild av Avery kommer Lara alltid att bevara för sitt inre. Nu är han den mytomspunna legenden. Blicken han alltid gett henne, fylld av kärlek, lust och beundran är denna sekund – detta ögonblick – förstärkt i tusenfalt. Hans isblå ögon, som glaciären en sommardag, är fyllda till bristen av… Tårar. Mor Crowley ser nöjt på Lara och den sjuttonåriga flickan njuter av hennes prisande blick. Lord Crowley ser mot Avery med tankarna djupt försjunkna. Och när Lara möter Avery under spaljén tar han hennes varma händer i sina. Stryker pekfingrarna med sina tummar och ser in i hennes lila åskovädersögon.

Deras herre talar.

"Ädla samling. Ärade tjugoåtta med rent blod. Ni har slutit upp här denna marsdag för att bevittna giftermålet mellan Herr Avery Raven och Fröken Lara Crowley." Otroligt nog har herren på sig en mörk kostym, dagen till ära, och har vattenkammat sitt bruna hår åt sidan. Någonstans bakom Lara står Jessica med blicken emellertid riktad mot marken och ibland rakt mot Avery. Hon funderar över om Lara, med ilsket två, tvingat deras herre att ställa upp på detta. Jessica vet att hon aldrig hade sagt emot den petita, isblonda, damen om hon varit på sitt allra sämsta humör. Hela Lara är i sådana stunder som en vild, rasande, snöstorm. Beredd att skapa laviner för att få sin vilja igenom.

"Var goda och sitt." Herren är auktoritär till röst och sätt. Trots att det är en formell och högtidlig förmiddag. Han håller i ett ark, en sylvass liten kniv och ringar till brudparet.

" Sanningens starka renhet skall ni bliva förenade i. Maktens grepp inom er rena kropp och själ." Orden är neutrala och delvis stela. Herren verkar inte ha någon större förståelse av vad ceremonin ska vara bra för. Annat än att frambringa renblodigheten i Englands trollskarlssamhälle.

"Utbyt lovord för era rena hjärtans skull", nämner han och Avery håller upp båda Laras händer i sina.

"I detta liv, i denna död. Ett enda kliv, en enda nöd. För dig ska jag kämpa. För oss ska jag slåss. Dina tankar är mina, mina tankar är dina. Dina hemligheter jag bevara, dina frågor jag besvara. För alltid din. Vårt blod förenat. Min vackra himmel, mitt hjärtas slag, hela mitt liv, varenda dag."

Hade det inte varit för den högtidliga sakens skull och för att Herren säkerligen inte bryr sig alls så hade den mäktiga mannen i fråga säkert himlat. Jessica håller sina överväldigande känslor inom sig. Det blottade märket syns tydligt när hon bär den blå klänningen och kontrasten gör sig lika väl på den lilla korpens arm som på Laras. Publiken sitter tyst fastän ett tal som Averys hade kunnat få vilka mödrar som helst att gråta.

"För evigt din, alltid trogen. Vid din sida, skall jag skrida. Din rygg jag vakta, vaka sakta. Ditt blod är mitt. Mitt blod är ditt. Förenade i plikt och kärleksskikt. Bevara min hemlighet. Bara du vet. I sorg och lycka. Ett leende ska du smycka."

De håller fram varsitt ringfinger till herren och han trycker knivens vassa spets mot toppen av deras fingrar innan de tar ringarna från honom. Trär på varandras ringar och möter sina blodiga fingertoppar mot varandra.

"Förenade i blod."

Så tar han fram sin långa benvita stav. Höjer den och gestikulerar åt Avery och Lara att fatta varandras handleder. En sträng av vitt guld, genomskinlig och lysande, snörar sig runt deras sammanflätade armar.

"Svär du, Avery Raven, att vara trogen och aldrig svika Lara Crowley."

"Jag svär att vara dig trogen. Att aldrig svika din sida", säger Avery och ser djupt in i hennes ögon. Det lysande skenet fladdrar till som eld.

"Svär du, Lara Crowley, att aldrig svika och alltid vara trogen Avery Raven."

"Jag svär att aldrig svika din sida. Att alltid vara dig trogen." Lara tittar ner på deras sammanbundna händer och märker lågan fladdra till. Sedan försvinner snörningen in i deras hud, in i deras själar, och Herren sänker sin stav.

"Jag benämner er nu förenade i en obrytbar ed och villkorslöst giftermål. Lady Lara Raven och Lord Avery Raven. Fru och herre över Korpgodset" Han är noga med att inte nämna något om kärlek. Det håller de för sig själva.

"Släpp loss draken", beordrar herren, vänd åt två av sina följeslagare – längst fram i publiken. "Det är dags för Avery Raven att visa sin tapperhet i giftermålets namn."

Ett isande skri från den norsk ryggdraken som lyfter från kedjorna den varit fäst i på godsets baksida får äntligen den tysta publiken att haja till. Jessica står som stelfrusen tills Evan ställer sig intill henne och håller om henne med staven i högsta hugg. Avery är snabb med att kyssa sin fru och bege sig ut på gräsmattan med tappra steg. Den svarta draken är ilsken och dess vingslag slår som orkanvindar mot marken. Ett djupt andetag får den röda, glödgande, elden att spruta över alla bröllopsgäster. Men Avery är kvick och har framkallat en mäktig försvarssköld som skyddar dem alla. Sekunder senare har han kastat en snärtande förhäxning mot drakens vingar som får den att landa i smärta och vrede. Med tunga kliv fokuserar den nu på Avery med sina illröda ögon. Han stoppar in staven i sin frack och som från ingenstans glimmar ett svärd till som han dragit fram med magins hjälp. Dess stål glittrar till från solskenet. Avery parerar en av eldkaskaderna med att gömma sig bakom en av trädgårdens stenpelare i nästa ögonblick har han transfererat sig fram till draken, som om han vore skapt för detta, och svingar det enorma stålsvärdet över dess bröstkorg. Blodet sprutar neröver honom och ett öronbedövande, smärtsamt, skri får publiken att huka sig ner med händerna över sina öron. Lara ser på sin make med förundran och ingen som helst rädsla. Draken svingar sin breda svans så att Avery stupar och när Lara är på väg att springa fram blir hon stoppad av herren.

"Det är hans plikt att besegra den för dig."

"Ja, Herre", svarar hon och stannar i steget. Avery ställer sig strax upp igen och när draken sprutar ut eld över honom försvinner han in under den. Den hugger med sin enorma käft efter hans klena, i jämförelse med drakens bastanta hydda, kropp. Men Avery stoppar den med att sätta svärdet rakt upp ovanför sig. Rätt in i hjärtat på den enorma besten. Den faller åt sidan och med tunga ögonlock betraktar den sin omgivning en sista gång innan ögonen sluts. Lara rusar fram till sin man och slänger sig om hans hals så att den gräddvita bakelseklänningen blir fläckvist röd från drakblodet. Det är tradition. Och sedan hurrar dem. Herren är inne i ett djupt samtal med Lord Crowley. Allvarsamma miner hos dem båda visar att de inte vill bli störda.

En av de äldre männen i renblodssociteten är i full färd att stycka draken som ska serveras som bröllopsmiddag när dansen i flygeln är i full gång. Den blodfläckade klänningen är i synnerhet vacker när Avery snurrar runt henne till en uråldrig, vacker, pianomelodi. I ett blurr ser hon ut som hon är täck av röda rosor. Evan har bjudit upp Jess till dans men han kan inte undgå att trampa henne på tårna allt som ofta och Jessica kommer till slut på en ursäkt om att hon är snurrig. Vid bordet i trädgården där hon sätter sig, för att få frisk luft och komma från de dansande melodierna, är det tyst och skönt. Men snart inser hon att just detta bord är uppdukat med namn och stolen där hon sitter är tillägnad en Severus Snape. Och om ändå för en sekunds vila inser hon att det inte är en plats hon vill sitta kvar på.

Just som hon reser sig upp kommer den unga mannen gåendes och blicken han ger henne är tom och likgiltig. Ett fladder av avsky kan skymtas och hon undrar vad som egentligen försiggår bakom hans fasad. Undrar han lika mycket som henne.

"Raven." Säger han men hon ignorerar honom och skrider iväg till honnörsbordet där Fru Crowley redan är placerad. Under sitt enorma paraply som skyddar henne från solen.

"Ah, Jessica. Vad trevligt."

"Hej", svarar hon och placerar sig intill modern. Fastän platsen är tillägnad Lord Crowley. Det gör inget att sitta där för en sekund.

"Trivs du med tillställningen?" frågar Laras mamma behagligt och Jessica kan inte låta bli att nicka.

"Det är helt okej."

"Vilken vacker man du är trolovad till. Han verkar vara en riktig gentleman."

Evan Rosier, ja. Det är han. Tänker Jessica men det smärtsamma minnet av Sirius gör sig bekant. Trots nattens lärdomar av ocklumenering tror hon att smärtan är synbar i hennes ansiktsuttryck.

"Hur är det fatt?" undrar fru Crowley. Och hennes röda ögon och komplexfria hy känns så genomskådande. Som att hon _vet_ men inte riktigt bryr sig fullt ut. Jessica hinner inte svara.

"Det här är temporärt. Livet skiftar ständigt. Döden likaså. Har Lara berättat för dig?" byter fru Crowley samtalsämne. Jessica vet precis vad hon menar och nickar stilla och lyhört. "Avery var väldigt accepterande och tycktes inte alls bry sig om hennes lott i livet. Det är vi tacksamma för. De är så unga och härliga. _Kärleken_ är sannerligen blind."

När middagen är serverad äter Jessica lugnt och taktiskt av drakköttet. Det smakar bränt, så som det ska smaka, och är inte särskilt trevligt att äta middagen. Men det är en delikatess och bara det dyraste är bra nog vid en sådan här tillställning. Lady Crowley äter inget. Men hon dricker rödvin i mängder. Jessica kan knappt hålla tillbaka en rysning när hon ser frun i fråga att slicka bort det röda elixiret från sina läppar. Det är nog inte rödvin. Med en handkram till Avery och en kyss på Laras kind lämnar hon dem där och promenerar iväg mot godsets entré. Hon möter Severus Snape på vägen och hans bittra uppsyn får henne att ilskna till. Han tror att han är så jäkla bra.

Avery kysser sin fru ömt när kvällen får mörkret att lägga sig över nejden. Eldflugor från Zambia har släppts ur sina tusentals burkar och lyser upp i mörkret. Kylan är krispig men i hettan från dansen i trädgården är kylan inget annat än välkommen. Lara hinner knappt tänka på att Jessica är borta förrän Avery undrar över henne. Men de låter henne vara ensam, som hon alltid tyckt om. I stället ger de all sin uppmärksamhet åt varandra. Och när Herren erbjuder att fylla ett glas whisky åt Severus Snape nekar han artigt, alldeles för artigt, och understryker att det är viktigt att ha sitt full fokus vid alla tillfällen. Kanske är det just därför deras Herre prisar den unge mannen.


	24. Chapter 33

**A/N Det här underbara kapitlet är skriven av min mycket goda vän Avis Fortunae. **

**Det tackar vi för!**

* * *

Kapitel 33 – 1978

**Snapes perspektiv**

_Severus hatar inte flaskor längre. Åtminstone inte alla. Han har äntligen besegrat dem, och vet att de kan fyllas med vätskor som styr sinnet fullkomligt till ens fördel. Flaskor med den rätta drycken kan vara vägen till berömdhet, man kan brygga sig till ära och till och med korka igen döden. Inte för att han själv är så intresserad av att undkomma den - ibland kan han rentav tänka på den som en befrielse - och han tänker definitivt inte gå genom det eländiga livet likt en ynkrygg som fruktar slutet. Ingen ska någonsin kunna ge sig på honom igen, som när han fick ärren, eller förnedra honom, som den förhatlige Potter gjorde under de följande åren._

_Att komma till skolan blev inte den förväntade befrielsen, tänker Severus medan han rör om i den bubblande brygden enligt det avancerade mönster som bäst får den att ta sig. Han vrider ner lågan under den någon millimeter och ser sig om i det tomma klassrummet. Det första som hände var att Lily hamnade i ett annat elevhem, det odrägliga Gryffindor fyllt av besserwissers som tror att de är modiga. Och James Potter, pojken som Severus råkat i dispyt med redan på tågresan till Hogwarts, var naturligtvis också där tillsammans med sitt gäng._

_Egentligen är det ett under att Severus och Lily ändå förblev vänner så länge. De hade det mesta emot sig, från de två elevhem som konkurrerande allra mest med varandra. När han slänger en sista blick på den stora kitteln, för att försäkra sig om att värmen under den är precis rätt, tänker Severus att det aldrig hade gått i längden. Alltför många element i hans liv går emot honom för att hindra hans lycka. Visst var det han som begick ett ödesdigert misstag genom att såra henne, och i början visste hans förtvivlan inga gränser, men så småningom insåg han att sprickan länge hade funnits där. Han passar bättre på den sanna sidan, där det går att bygga upp en styrka som inger fruktan. När han lämnar kitteln svagt ångande i rummet, och går ut i korridorerna, är det många som viker med blicken från honom. Och han bryr sig inte om det, vill rentav ha det så. Han har funnit sin plats i tillvaron._

_Även i stora salens myller vid frukosten får han en och annan skygg blick, mest från de yngre eleverna. Han låter den ödesdigra stämningen följa honom fram till det hatade gryffindorbordet, där det ser lika stökigt ut som vanligt med ugglor som sprätter omkring bland tallrikarna i en röra av omslagspapper och snören. Potters bäste vän, Black, skryter om något som kommit med posten, ivrigt påhejad av sina självgoda kamrater. Det är ett sådant hyckleri. De säger sig allesammans avsky svartkonster, och Severus har till och med hört Black skryta om mängden mörk litteratur som finns i hans hem och som han aldrig ens tittat åt. Men inte har deras avståndstagande hindrat dem från att plåga Severus under alla dessa år, med vidrigt förnedrande förhäxningar som ska föreställa roliga._

_Han försöker undvika att se på gruppen eller bevärdiga dem med någon form av uppmärksamhet, men likförbannat vet han ändå att Potter håller Lilys hand under bordet, och för en sekund bränner smärtan till inuti. Dessa fördömda känslor - men en gång ska han bli fri från dem. Ouppnåelig och osårbar. Han koncentrerar sin uppmärksamhet helt och hållet på den person som ärendet gäller och lägger en benig hand, som han försöker göra tung, på Jessica Ravens axel._

_Hon vänder tvärt på huvudet och klart ljusblå ögon möter hans. Med allt fokus han kan uppbåda håller han kvar hennes överraskade blick, trots att han märker att hon flackar med den mot sina gryffindorvänner._

_"Professor Snigelhorn bad mig söka upp dig, för trolldrycken. Verkar inte som om Rosier kommer tillbaka", säger han kort med allt fokus på att ignorera det långa, röda hårsvallet i synfältets suddiga kant. Han kan känna den hatiska energin från pojkarna och tillägger bestämt: "Direkt, Raven."_

_Hon nickar och tittar ner i bordet, för att sedan snabbt samla ihop sina saker och resa sig._

_"Rör du, dör du", säger naturligtvis den vidrige Black och för en millisekund får hotet i hans röst Severus att stelna till, men sedan vänder han snabbt på klacken och börjar röra sig bortåt korridorerna med snabba steg. Bakom sig hör han Ravens andfådda flämtande för att hinna med._

_Väl tillbaka i det tomma klassrummet, med brygden som Raven gör i ett projekt tillsammans med Rosier, smäller Severus effektivt ner sin trolldrycksbok på bordet. Hans anteckningar i marginalen förbättrar recepten avsevärt, hon vet det och går med på att de arbetar efter hans instruktioner. Det kommer att göra drycken mer än endast godkänd. Men freden mellan dem brukar inte vara länge och det gör den inte nu heller. Han förstår sig inte på henne. När ångorna från brygden stiger tätare, och hon stryker bort fuktiga slingor av sitt mörka hår från pannan, fångar glittret på hennes finger hans blick. Severus kan inte låta bli att fråga: "Vad säger din vän Black om ringen du bär?"_

_Naturligtvis försöker hon bita ifrån, säga att Severus inte ska lägga sig i. Men han finner det så löjligt, så hycklande att den vackra Jessica Raven går där omhuldad av Potters och Lilys gäng, när hon samtidigt är bortlovad till Evan Rosier och har sin familj på den sida Severus numera tillhör med hela sin lojalitet. Är verkligen gryffindors så enfaldiga att de inte känner igen en ulv i fårakläder?_

_Snart är den hetsiga ordväxlingen i full gång över de mortlade ingredienserna och de slungar den ena förolämpningen värre än den andra mot varandra genom ångorna:_

_"Du kommer att gå sönder av dina val."_

_"Det är inte som att du vet något om att ha vänner."_

_"Hon var min vän!" fräser han, mot sin vilja träffad. Förbannade svaghet._

_"Och du kallade henne för smutsblod", säger Lilys bästa vän obarmhärtigt, slänger den ångestframkallande sanningen rakt i ansiktet på honom._

_"Jag älskade henne", hör han sig själv säga och är glad att ha använt preteritumformen. Hans känslor för Lily har ändå ingen betydelse längre, nu när de valt vitt skilda vägar en gång för alla. Jessicas ögon blixtrar ilsket mot honom._

_"Vad i helvete vet du om kärlek, Snape? Det är något du aldrig kommer att uppleva. Inte i detta liv och inte i nästa. Du är patetisk."_

_Hon är verkligen irriterande och självgod, precis som de hon umgås med. Som om det där uttalandet ens skulle såra honom. Patetisk? Tala om att kasta sten i glashus. Nu rycker hon åt sig väskan och ska rusa iväg i någon barnslig protest. Severus kan inte låta bli att slänga de avgörande orden efter henne: "Vad hade de sagt om de sett märket på din arm?"_

_Hennes hand stannar på dörrhandtaget och hon vänder sig om, träffad. Severus drar flinkt upp ärmen på sin tröja, så att det mörka märket blir fullt synligt och dödskallen hångrinar mot henne. De stora, blå ögonen får en hinna av is. Så drar även hon sakta upp ärmen på sin tröja. De identiska märkena på deras tunna underarmar är ett faktum._

_"Snape", säger hon och hennes röst är lika kall som isen i ögonen. "DU hade ett val att välja det här livet. Jag föddes in i det. Det är ett fängelse, ingen befrielse."_

_Och Severus ser på Jessica Raven, flickan som trots sin bakgrund sorterades rakt in i Gryffindor. Född i en renblodig familj, med brodern redan aktiv i herrens tjänst. Om de bara visste, de självgoda marodörerna. Raven är intelligent, hon skulle kunna nå oerhört långt om hon inte lät sig styras av sin löjliga tvekan. Känslorna som bara gör en bräcklig. Och Severus får lust att befria henne på riktigt, genom att såra och säga sanningen._

_"Sirius Blacks hundvalpsögon och tomma hot är snart ett minne blott", slänger han ur sig mot henne. "Det kommer inte att spela någon roll vad du säger."_

_Hennes ögon är nästan genomskinliga nu, liksom hennes röst:_

_"Jag säger väl ingenting då."_

_Detta yttrande irriterar honom outsägligt. Varför plåga sig själv på det viset? Med ett sådant dubbelliv? Hur orkar man leva med sig själv i en sådan tvetydighet? Men frågan är om hon ens själv till fullo inser hur förvirrad hon är. Severus får lust att upplysa henne om det. Han ska precis öppna munnen då hon avvärjande och mycket bestämt håller upp en finlemmad hand mot honom:_

_"Håll käften, snorgärsen." Han ryser till vid deras välkända öknamn på honom. "Ett ord till någon om detta…" hon håller upp handen med märket, "och jag mördar dig personligen."_

_Det är ingen konst för Severus att följa hennes gråtande flykt upp genom slottet. Som en smal, mörk skugga håller han sig på det avstånd där hon inte upptäcker honom. Likt ett sorgset spöke väntar han i närheten av flicktoaletterna, där han hör hur hon låter vattnet forsa ur kranarna, innan hon kommer ut, i något lugnare tempo, och styr stegen mot biblioteket._

_Han borde kunna lämna henne ur sikte nu, när han ser att hon inte är hysterisk längre. Det är en liten vana han har skaffat sig genom livet, att hålla människor under uppsikt så länge de är rasande. Men Raven tycks ha lugnat sig. Han ska just obemärkt glida bort längs hyllorna, när blicken fastnar på de boktitlar hon dröjer vid._

_Severus behöver inte se dem på nära håll för att veta. Han har varit vid den där hyllan åtskilliga gånger i samband med sina intensiva studier av trolldomsgrenar som inte lärs ut i den ordinarie undervisningen. Raven anser tydligen att även hon behöver en del specialkunskaper i sitt liv. Egentligen förvånar det honom inte. Så ej heller att den fräcka flickan ser sig om efter bibliotekarien, för att sedan låta en av böckerna glida ner i väskan._

_På väg ut ser hon sig oroligt om flera gånger, som om hon visste att någon iakttar henne, men Severus är säker på att hon inte har märkt honom. Hon har all anledning att ängslas och även att söka mer kunskap om magiska skydd. Severus vet. Han vet mer än de flesta om böckerna på hyllan och om den som nu befinner sig i Jessica Ravens väska._

_Ocklumenering måste vara oumbärligt när man lever ett dubbelliv._


	25. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34.

Jag hör musiken ända in. Den är så lycklig och jag är så olycklig. Jag viker sidans översta högerkant så att jag ska minnas vart jag ska fortsätta läsa. Jag har läst om sidan trettiosju gång efter gång men lyckas inte förstå ett enda ord. Det enda jag kan göra är att ge upp. Det kanske är tanken med ocklumeneringsläran – att hjärnan och de inre tankarna ska påverkas av det på ett särskilt sätt. Att bokens lärdomar lyckas få mig att förstå att jag ska ta det lugnt för att få förståelse för informationen jag läser. Dörren till rummet är låst så ingen ska kunna ta mig på bar gärning. Ändå vet jag att min frånvaro har uppmärksammats. Inte minst av Lara själv. Det är hon som står på andra sidan dörren och bultar nu.

"Snälla Jessi! Du kan väl släppa in mig?" ber hon och jag suckar tyst för mig själv innan jag kilar ner boken i sitt fack i väskan. Sedan tar jag mig mot dörren och låser upp den för min svägerska.

"Förlåt mig Lara", säger jag när vi synar varandra. Jag har en kofta på mig mot kylan men hon har ännu bara armar – trots marskylan. Hennes ansikte mjuknar och hon leder mig in igen med en hand på min ryggtavla. Låser efter oss och leder oss bort till soffgruppen där jag just läst. I skenet från bordslampan ser hon allvarlig ut. Allvarlig och bekymrad.

"Be inte om ursäkt, Jess. Jag vet att något är fel. Hela din uppenbarelse skriker det."

Jag nickar stilla och väntar på att hon ska säga något mer men det kommer aldrig. Istället lägger hon sina armar om mig och jag fäller en ensam tår mot hennes blodiga klänning.

"Vi är svurna av ed att vara familj, Jessica. Du såg det själv. Och nu ska jag berätta en sanning för dig som aldrig får lämna detta rum. En sanning som du och jag ska dela – och bara vi."

En stilla nick mot hennes bröstkorg är mitt enda svar. "Lovar du?" frågar hon.

"Jag lovar, Lara."

Så tar hon ett djupt andetag så att mitt huvud höjs mot hennes bröst. Och sedan flyr luften hennes lungor. Som om det är konstgjort eller sista gången hon andas.

"Jag vet hur fel det här är. Jag vet vad de håller på med. Avery men även Evan. Jag ser allt, Jessica. Och de tror mig vara så jävla naiv. Men jag älskar Avery och jag…" Hon pausar ett tag innan hon återupptar sina ord igen. "Jag har avlagt ett löfte jag aldrig kan bryta. Men det här är inte ett slutgiltigt val", säger hon och håller fram sin arm och blottar det svarta märket. "De håller mig i det tysta. Till och med du vet mer än vad jag gör", säger hon. "Men jag ser också Jess. Jag ser hur du plågas av det. Du plågas av det på ett sätt som jag aldrig kommer att behöva göra. Inte i detta liv och inte i nästa. För i nästa liv behöver jag inte ens bry mig. Då kan ingen ställa krav på mig. Och jag har sett Jessica. Jag vet att du älskar honom."

Den stilla tåren har ersatts av ett lågmält och stilla snyftande. "Det gör jag inte", viskar jag mot hennes lockar.

"Jag menar inte Evan", säger hon skarpt som om jag vore uppriktigt korkad.

"Gör du inte?" piper jag.

"Jag är väl inte blind heller", fnyser hon och drar min lilla kropp mot sig igen när jag ska se henne i ögonen. Hon håller mig i ett hårt grepp som säkert ska likna en kram men jag känner mig mest fångad.

"Snälla… skada mig inte", säger jag men tror knappt att hon hör mig. Greppet om mig släpper och nu känns det mer som om hon omfamnar mig.

"Jessi", säger hon och stryker mitt hår med en försiktig och helande hand, "jag skulle aldrig skada dig. Vad får dig att tro en sådan hemsk tanke?"

"Mor. Och Averys hot", viskar jag mot hennes hals. Öppnar upp mig som om det vore hon som legillimerade mig.

"Jessica", beordrar hon och tar ett grepp om min haka med sina varm, smala, fingrar. "Jag tänker inte rättfärdiga din brors hot mot dig även om jag är fullt medveten om att han är under stor press." Lara tar ett djupt andetag. "Men om han någonsin rör dig eller nämner ett enda litet hot så tar jag itu med det. Vi kvinnor måste hålla ihop."

"Vet han ännu?" frågar jag och Lara nickar.

"Självklart. Det är ännu ett skäl till bröllopet och vårt eviga band. Innan min förvandling sker ska jag dricka hans blod för att bli resistent mot doften av honom och frestelsen att sätta mina tänder i honom. Och det blodsbandet räcker sig till dig med. Det finns ingen risk i att någon av er skadas. Och det är min högst plikt att utföra för att hålla er säkra."

"Lara?.."

"Du är min syster nu, Jessica. Låt mig behandla dig som sådan. Jag kommer aldrig att skada dig för att du älskar någon du har djupt förtroende för. Men för Merlins skull, jag hoppas verkligen inte att du brister i tusen bitar av din olycka. Du är sannerligen en olyckskorp."

Jag ryser till av hennes ordval – har hon, av alla dessa människor, genomskådat mina tankar. Hur proper och tämjd denna petita renblodsdam än verkar så är Lara den som granskat mig mest. Och nu – lovat mig mest.

"Jag måste återgå till att fira mitt obrytbara äktenskap till din bror, Jessica. Vila dig lite. Det har du förtjänat", säger hon och smeker min kind medan jag utmattat faller mot kudden på soffan och hon sveper en filt över mina axlar. Luften tar sig inte ur mina lungor och syret når inte ända ner. Det är tungt att andas precis som om jag skulle behöva öppna ett fönster men det är alldeles för kallt för att jag skulle vilja.

Det är inte av syrebrist jag försvinner bort i tomhetens dunkel utan av total utmattning. Mitt hjärta är en flammande sten och Sirius var krutet som sprängde det. När allt jag bad om var vatten. I nattens svalkande vindar knakar ekgolvet till och en strimma av ljus faller över golvet när en frän lukt sprider sig in genom den gamla dörren som precis öppnats. Jag sätter mig direkt upp och inser att jag hamnat i sängen på ett eller annat sätt. Evans slips är oknuten och hänger löst om hans hals. Det luktar ättika, brännvin och bränt om honom och kavajen han har slängd över axeln faller mot golvet någon gång på färden från dörren fram till himmelsängen. Med sin stav i en klumpig rörelse kastar han en formel mot dörren som verkar låsa den. Sedan kryper han upp intill mig där jag sitter med överkastet draperat över axlarna. Klämmer sig ur skorna lika osmidigt som han låst dörren och klättrar över till mig ståendes på sina knän. Han borstar vårdslöst bort slingor från mitt ansikte med klumpiga fingrar i ett försök att fästa dem bakom öronen och kysser vattnigt min kind och det är som glödgat järn mot min kylda hy.

"Snälla Evan, inte nu", ber jag försiktigt. Men han verkar inte ha hört eller låtsas inte om mitt bedjande. Istället placerar han en ny frändoftande kyss i min tinning och en annan i min mungipa. Vrider min käke mot sig för att placera en tungvrickande kyss på mina hopklämda läppar.

"Sluta, Rosier!" kräver jag och rycker till och förflyttar sig en centimeter från mitt ansikte.

"Vadå? Gillar du det inte?"

"Det är fel tid på månaden för det", ursäktar jag mig och drar överkastet hårdare om min frusna kropp.

"Oj", harklar han besvärat och kliar sig i nacken. Hans andedräkt är eld och chili blandat med vinäger och jag får vända mig för att inte spy. Utan ett enda ord till faller han mot kudden och ytterligare ett par ögonblick senare snarkar han. Men jag? Jag kommer aldrig att uppleva sömn i detta hus som Merlin glömde. Men jag tar mig till sidan sextiotre i ocklumeneringsboken. Där författaren nämner att en häxa eller trollkarl som bemästrat animagusformen har ännu svårare att få sina tankar lästa. Och jag vet vad min nästa plan är.

Inte förrän solen vandrar upp över horisonten och soffans tunna filt ligger om min kropp igen. När jag vaknar av att Evan sätter sig vid mina fötter tror jag att jag drömt alltsamman. Om det inte vore för kavajen som ligger placerad precis där han tappat den under den gångna natten. Han tar min hand försiktigt när han ser att jag synar honom trött. "Förlåt, du."

"För vadå?"

"För att jag var alldeles för berusad. Sa jag något olämpligt eller varför la du dig här?" Han ser uppriktigt besvärad ut så jag sätter mig upp och lutar mig mot hans axel. "Jag går i sömnen, Evan."

"Lovar du?" säger han lågmält och tittar ner i marken. Han är nyduschad och luktar nässlor och nypon. Mörka toner av ek förnimms emellanåt. Jag lägger vardera hand om hans hals och vänder hans ansikte mot mitt. Ser djupt i de blå ögonen, mörkblått spräckliga, full av avsky mot sig själv och en sorg i det blå havsdjupet, och vet att han inte vet. Sedan placerar jag en mjuk, bestämd, och fyllig puss på hans läppar.

"Jag lovar, Evan."


	26. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35.

En rädsla har såtts hos mig. En rädsla om att Herr Rosier ska se igenom mig och en olustig känsla av obehag i hans närvaro. Är det ocklumeneringen som får mig att se och känna dessa förebådande känslor? Och kommer jag någonsin att kunna låta honom röra mig? Behöver jag låta honom göra det? Jag låser badrumsdörren om mig och kliver in i badkaret och låter duschens strålar strila över mig. Tanken på vinägerdoften och chilielden och Evans obehagliga beteende när dessa dofter uppenbarade sig får en våg av illamående sköljer över mig. Han har ingen rätt till att röra mig innan giftermålet ändå och när jag nyduschad men utmattad kliver ur duschen och rör mig tyst över sovrumsgolvet sitter han tyst i soffan. Det är en slags spänning i luften härinne och ingen av oss tycks vilja bryta tystnaden. Jag virar överkastet om överkroppen när jag trätt i ett nattlinne och faller vilandes mot min huvudkudde.

"Jess", säger han och smeknamnet låter inte helt rätt när det är hans läppar som yttrar det. Han rör sig med bestämda men auktoritära steg mot sängen och sätter sig intill mina ben. Lägger en hand på mitt lår och vi synar varandra. Inombords rycker hela jag till av den otäcka beröringen. Men på utsidan ler jag svagt åt Evan och stryker hans fingrar med den hand jag har ovanför överkastet. "Jag ber om ursäkt för även om jag inte minns så har jag en känsla av att allt inte är riktigt okej."

"Det är okej, Evan", säger jag så övertygande det går. "Jag har fruktansvärt ont."

Han lägger en hand på min mage och denna gången får jag hejda mig från att inte kräkas rakt på honom.

"Är det här?" undrar han och stryker försiktigt och jag nickar stilla.

"Jag hade tänkt fråga om du ville följa med hem till min mamma idag. På eftermiddagste – innan det är dags att åka till Hogwarts igen. Jag tänkte att jag kan transferera dig till Hogsmeade och så tar du dig därifrån och upp."

Hans förslag är inte alltför dåligt och jag trivs av tanken på att komma bort härifrån. Från tystnaden och den tunga, rika, atmosfären som inte riktigt försvunnit ur luften ännu.

"Det låter fantastiskt, hjärtat mitt."

"Du är en ros, Jessica. Jag ska göra iordning lite saker så åker vi sedan", säger han och reser sig upp och kysser ömt och gentlemannamässigt min kind. Men jag låter mig inte luras av vänskapscharadern. När han går mot dörren kastar jag en tyst confundus mot honom. För att säkerställa att han inte hyser något agg mot mig eller misstänker något underligt. När han stänger dörren efter sig låter jag en lång, djup, suck lämna mina läppar. Må Merlin hjälpa mig.

Rosiers familjehus är en vanlig villa på två våningar med hög taknock och en trädgård full av äppleträd och syrénbuskar. Påskliljor växer under nästan alla fönster och hans mamma står i dörröppningen när vi närmar oss. Hon har ett vitt förkläde på sig, märkt med T&T från Twilfitts and Tattings, och har sitt ljusbruna hår i en lång fläta som hänger över hennes rygg. Hennes smala armar och beniga fingrar håller om varandra och hennes rosamålade läppar är hårt sammanpressade men ögonen utstrålar glädje, lycka, och värme. Hon kramar om mig försiktigt men kraftfullt och trots att Evan inte riktigt varit förtroendegivande så är det som att hans mamma är pusselbiten som fattats i mitt liv.

"Äntligen får jag träffa dig. Du bekommer ditt rykte. Du är vacker som en saga." Berömmer Fru Rosier mig och leder oss in med varsin hand placerad på våra ryggtavlor. Hemmet är välstädat och fullt av vaser fyllda med gröna växter och vårblommor. Ett botaniskt hem. I ett glasat rum bland ännu fler växter står téet redo för servering på en silverbricka. Små rosa fluffiga kakor är uppdelade på fat och guldskedarna ligger tjusigt placerade intill. Var och en av oss har varsin vit rottingstol till vårt förfogande. Från tekitteln ringlar sig ångan sakta uppåt. Vi har utsikt över den vackra gröna trädgården som är i full färd med att slå ut.

"Åh, Jessica", säger Jeanelle, Evans mamma, medan hon häller upp te i en av de små porslinskopparna. "Jag är så glad att min pojke träffat dig och du honom."

Evan bjuder in mig till min sits med en gest av sin hand och när även hans mamma satt sig ner sätter han sig slutligen.

"Det finns inte ett ont knorr i min pojk", lovordar Jeanelle och räcker ett fat med nybakta scones till mig. Jag synar Evan som har en svagt rosa nyans över kindbenen och när han smyger mig en blick glimmar något till i hans ögon och han får ett blygt smil på läpparna. Fru Rosier talar i all oändlighet och jag tycks för första gången på hela veckan glömma bort allt som har med mörka märken och en viss herr Black att göra. Jeanelle pratar om sina blommor och sina odlingar. Sina pelagonier och sina tulpaner. Om blåkulletraditionen med påsk som skandinaverna firar. Hennes syster som flyttade dit för många år sedan och gifte sig med en mugglare. Det är först när hon nämner det som hon tycks ha glömt av sig och Evan sträcker auktoritärt på sig.

"Det gör mig inget", får jag ur mig när hon börjar ursäkta sig och skuldbelägga sin syster. Evan synar mig noga innan han släpper på garden. Någon gång under eftermiddagen tycks jag förstå att Jeanelle har tankarna i det blå emellanåt. Att hennes hjärta är på rätta stället men huvud på vift. Och Evan tycks veta det. Det visar han i varenda fiber i sin kropp och i sättet han rör och för sig på. När vi senare på kvällen lämnar hans barndomshem och vandrar nerför gatan för att transferera bort oss så fattar jag hans hand. Tränger bort minnena från natten innan och nöjer mig med vetskapen om att Evan har ett gott hjärta och hårt skal. Samtidigt kan jag inte låta bli att se honom som en pjäs på ett spelbräde. Herrens att nyttja och spela med.

"Jess?" säger han tyst och stannar vid gatans sista buske. En varm bris värmer i den annars så kalla kvällen.

"Ja, Ev?"

"Har du något emot mugglare egentligen?"

"Vågad fråga", poängterar jag och synar mina naglar medan jag tänker tillbaka på hans mammas tvivelaktiga åsikt om det hela.

"Min mamma är mycket sjuk. Hon har varit det hela livet."

"Jag insåg det, Ev. Men hon är trots allt din mamma och en av de ljuvligaste människor jag mött. Det finns inget ont i henne." Jag tar båda hans händer i mina och stirrar honom rakt in i själen. "Och vi är till för att skydda henne från de som vill henne illa. Även om vi kanske inte borde. Det är kravet vi måste ställa på oss själva."

"Vår hemlighet", säger Evan och lutar sig fram och kysser min kind försiktigt. "Förlåt för igår."


	27. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36.

På torsdagen har jag knappt orkat mig genom morgonens lektioner innan Snape fångar upp mig för att vi ska hjälpas åt med trolldrycken. Lara återvände till skolan men är upptagen med sitt så jag sitter ensam vid Gryffindorbordet. James tycks ha förstått att jag och Sirius inte pratar mer. Och ingen av dem ifrågasätter vår numer fientliga status. De håller sig från mig ännu mer med tanke på vad som står i tidningarna och min brors allians. Jag är inte helt säker på att Sirius avslöjat för dem vad jag avslöjat för honom men de kanske har räknat ut det själva. Lara ger mig styrka – de få stunderna hon ger mig sin fulla uppmärksamhet. Men dagar som denna är jag så matt att jag helst av allt velat fly. Severus hjälper mig under tystnad. Snigelhorns uppgav att det var ett krav som ställts på honom när han motsa sig att hjälpa mig under tisdagens lektion. Jag sitter tyst medan han gör det han ska och sedan säger han åt mig att göra ett av de tiotals steg han själv gjort. Antagligen för att jag _ska_ göra något. Jag är ensammare än någonsin. Och utelämnad åt mina egna, mörka, tankar.

"Jag märkte att Evans inte talar med dig", säger Snape plötsligt och fördjupar mörkret inom mig. "Har du avslöjat något?"

"Som att ni talar med varandra?" hånskrattar jag utan att tänka på det. Hans blick är lika mörk som jag känner mig inombords. Kanske är vi bara två vilsna själar som är arga för varandra just för att vi är långt nere i helvetet tillsammans. Varför motarbetar vi egentligen varandra?

"Händer det något spännande i biblioteket?" frågar Snape och vinner en ilsken blick från mig. Han har uppenbarligen märkt att jag varit där lite för ofta. Och det stör mig att han är nyfiken.

"Det har väl inte du med att göra." Konstaterar jag.

"Du beter dig konstigt, tänk på vad du gör. För allt du gör ser både jag och andra. Och det finns de som skulle vilja veta precis vilka fel du gör nu", poängterar han och han tittar menande mot min arm.

"Eller så slutar du att förfölja mig, snorgärsen", fräser jag. "Du är lika mycket i det här som jag, så du kan lika gärna sluta upp med hoten."

Hans ansikte skrynklar till sig av öknamnet jag kallat honom och han smäller ihop sin trolldrycksbok. Den som är full av hans anteckningar och korrigeringar. Med en sista, skarp, blick mot mig, kastar han sin väska över axeln och går graciöst ur rummet.

På eftermiddagen samma torsdag, på väg mot lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster, hör jag höjda röster och stannar precis innan jag rundar hörnet. Jag har ingen ork att lägga på dramatiken som verkar ske. Men ändå är jag tvungen att vara en central del av den.

"Fatta att hon inte tänker prata med dig, Snorgärsen", ryter James och jag hör Lilys sänkta röst be honom att låta det vara.

"Känns det bra, va? Snorgärsen?" hör jag Sirius röst fräsa därefter och en duns indikerar på att Sirius knuffat till Snape. "Att mugglarfödda tvingas gömma sig och ha beskydd för att inte råka illa ut, va? Fyfan vad vidrigt. "

"Passa dig, Black", väser Snape i fråga tillbaka. Men tonen i hans röst tyder på att han inte tagit så illa upp och just som jag tänker lägga mig i hör jag hans nästa ord. "Att du själv svansat efter Raven medan hon fått dig utskrattad av varenda person i hela trollkarlsvärlden är inte mitt fel, ta inte ut det på mig Black. Hon var inte sen med att förklara just hur dum du sett ut för sin framtida man, Rosier, och de skålade och skrattade över att du släppt på garden. Du har löjliggjorts", skrattar han men hinner inget mer förrän professorn dyker upp.

"Vad sker här, gossar?" undrar Professor Oogledon. Genast tystnar dispyten men till och med från bakom väggen kan jag känna den hårda spänningen i luften. En hand läggs på min axel.

"Det där kommer han att ångra", viskar Lara när hon glider förbi mig. Och jag följer henne. Alla blickar är mot oss när vi öppnar dörren men Sirius vägrar titta åt hållet. I stället ser jag James skjuta fyrverkeriblickar mot mig. Han är rasande. Lily klappar försiktigt på hans arm innan hon blänger mot mig. Jag sjunker. Någon har gett mig ett knytnävsslag i magen. Men syns det utanpå? Nej – aldrig. Så djupdyker jag in i svartkonsterna och låtsas lyssna på Professor Oogledons avlägsna röst. Vi är i olika världar och världen kring mig snurrar vilt. Med fokus på boken lyckas jag så småningom få världen att vara ett mindre virrvarr och tar ett djupt andetag när Lara lugnande, med kylig hand, stryker min handled.

Vad var det där? Med varje strykande rörelse som Lara försiktigt och långsamt placerar längs min arm återtar lugnet mig. Och jag är ännu mer orolig över faktumet att hon har denna effekt på mig än känslorna jag hade innan lugnet sköljt över min själ.

"Det är skrämmande, Lara."

Hon lutar sig närmre, "vänj dig." När jag synar handen som hon smeker min arm med märker jag att silverringen som hon fått i bröllopsgåva pryder hennes pekfinger. Jag rör den med min tumme och känner kylan från hennes benvita, smala, fingrar.

"Redan?" viskar jag och tittar djupt in i de mörka ögonen. Lysande karmosinröda ögon ser tillbaka på mig. De svarta, tjocka, fransarna blinkar snabbt och hon får ett leende på sina målade läppar. Fäster en slinga av sitt isvita hår bakom örat och tittar sedan tillbaka på Professor Oogledon. Hennes mungipa drar sig snett uppåt som om hon bar på en mycket stor hemlighet.

"Lillasyster", viskar hon till sist och kastar med huvudet framåt och manar mig till att lyssna till vår lektion.

Efter lektionen har vågorna av panik sköljt all typ av känslor ur mig och den lilla del av Gryffindoraren jag har i mig frambringar modet. Modet att snappa tag i Sirius. Han försvinner såklart iväg efter dagens sista lektion men jag är fast besluten. Larvandes och skrattandes med James, Peter och Remus. Lily följer dem småleendes och de verkar vara på väg mot stora salen för eftermiddagste innan middagen serveras. Lara går intill mig och när jag synar hennes silhuett har hon knivskarpa kindben och håller huvudet högt. Hon ser evig ut, som om inget kan rubba henne. Kanske stämmer det till viss del. Hon håller mitt mod uppe. Hade jag gått här ensam tror jag att blickarna eleverna från Gryffindor kastar på mig hade varit min undergång. Sirius har klippt sig, det är precis till skuldrorna, och i nacken lockar sig håret. Tänk att röra vid dem. Att lägga min hand runt hans nacke. Mitt hjärta slår snabbare och jag känner hur min kroppstemperatur hettar upp. Han slänger av sig klädnaden och hänger den över axeln. Skjortan sitter lite för tajt, han borde införskaffat sig en ny men har förmodligen inte brytt sig om det nu när skolåret lider mot sitt slut. För alltid. Den smiter åt runt armarna och midjan och skjortan visar hans skulpterade ryggtavla. En hink med vatten hälls över mig och jag blir genast nervös av den plötsliga kylan. När jag tittar upp är det dock inget vatten där – och jag är inte blöt. Men mina kalla fötter får mig att vända om och skynda upp mot gryffindortornet i panik. Lara ropar men jag svarar inte.

Jag tror hon förstår. Ändå vet jag att ingen annan ser.

Det är underligt hur utmattad en blir av att hålla allt inom sig – att stänga in det där som absolut inte får synas. Kanske finner jag svaret ju längre in i studerandet av ocklumeneringen jag kommer? I hur man håller känslorna i schack även inombords? Men jag vet att anledningen till att de oumbärliga känslorna stannar på insidan är för att jag lyckats bemästra ocklumeneringen och det lugnar mitt inre. När jag nästan är framme vid gryffindortornet ändrar jag kurs som om ödesgudarna dragit i en av trådarna de bundit fast vid mina lemmar. Biblioteket är tyst och tom. Någon enstaka elev bläddrar i en bok och pappret som böjer sig är det enda lätet jag hör. Trots att tystnaden borde göra mina tankar ännu mer högljudda finner jag ro här. Stillheten är som en tidig höstmorgon. Krisp, ensam och kylig.

Ändå är det snart sommar och värmen som borde vara inom mig är i ett fjärran minne. Jag försöker sova med gardinerna fördragna och hör hur människor kommer och går. Till sist hör jag dova snarkningar och med en djup suck finner jag mig själv kravla ur min självömkan. Trapporna ner till sällskapsrummet är evighetslånga men här knastrar brasan livligt och sprider värme. Trots att jag inte är kall känner jag en dragning till dess sken och lågornas dans. Blickar in i träkubbarnas glöd och hur de spricker av värmen och spottar gnistor från sig. Ett par välbekanta steg tycks höras vid porträttets ingång och jag vänder mitt huvud och får ögonkontakt med pojken i fråga. Det lockiga håret är vått och något säger mig att han varit ute på promenad. Kanske en lång sådan? Det är bara ett duggregn som försiktigt tar farväl av himlen för att välkomna marken. Han ägnar mig knappt en sekunds blick innan han vänder den igen och skyndar fram mot trapporna. Eldstadens värme har lyckats få mig att samla mod och jag ställer mig snabbt upp från golvet där jag suttit.

"Sirius!"

Han stannar kort upp. Inget svar.

"Sirius, snälla tala med mig", vädjar jag.

"Nej." Ett hårt och märkligt auktoritärt ord när det trillar från hans läppar och han tar åter upp sina steg.

"Gå inte iväg, Sirius."

Han skrattar kyligt. "Du lärde mig hur, Raven."

"Och nu ber jag dig stanna", säger jag högt och tydligt. Orden studsar mellan stenväggarna och tycks landa på hans axlar då hans steg vilar just framför trappen.

Han vänder sig om och de grå ögonen har ersatts av orosbådande svarta. "Jag vill inte ha dig i mitt liv, Jessica. Försvinn ur min åsyn."

Jag faller ner på knä och han lämnar mig där. Duggregnets sakta droppande hörs inte längre. Tårarna som rinner snabbt över mina kinder och lämnar hakans tipp våt faller med höga plums i golvet. Jag får aldrig stopp på det.


	28. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37.

Veckorna flyger förbi som en bok vars sidor bläddras alldeles för fort. Jag befinner mig i ett töcken och även fast Lara talar med mig uppfattar jag knappt något. Hon verkar ha förklarat hur upplägget för mitt bröllop ser ut. Jag kunde inte bry mig mindre. Häromdagen fick jag en korp från Avery. Han önskade mig lycka till med mina slutprov. Vad i Merlins namn jag nu ska ha användning för dem i.

Lara måste ha skrämt Snape ordentligt. Men för att vara ärlig är stunderna då jag arbetar med trolldrycken en av de då jag lyckas befinna mig i nuet. Kanske på spänn inför vad Snape ska hitta på härnäst. Men han säger och gör ingenting. Ingenting. Och när Snigelhorn bedömer min uppgift veckan innan examen får jag Utomordentligt som betyg. Det är Snapes förtjänst såklart. Långt inom mig medger jag det och ännu längre inom mig är jag en gnutta tacksam. Men det vet han såklart inte. Dock orkar jag inte, har jag insett, lägga energi på att ens blänga surt på honom – inte heller orkar jag slösa min tid på honom. Och ingen annan heller för den delen. Självfallet har Lara märkt det. Det är inte ofta jag talar men när jag väl gör det så tittar hon skeptiskt på mig och håller min varma hand mellan sina kalla. Ser mig djupt in i själen och lovar att det ska bli bra. Det väller inte ut några känslor heller, nej dem hålls i schack, men jag hade nog hellre brytt mig än varit så apatiskt likgiltig som jag är.

Snape tar mig åt sidan efter att Professor Snigelhorn betygsatt min trolldryck. Säkerligen i tron att vi har någon slags allians mellan oss. Han tittar på mig med de djupt svarta ögonen, flyttar ett svart långt strå ur ansiktet, och jag tycker mig se att han flackar med blicken. Men jag måste inbilla mig för någonstans djupt nere i mina tankar har jag förstått att han har försökt eller försöker eller rentav bemästrat ocklumeneringslära. Kanske är det för att vi är på samma våglängd som jag kan se bortom hans sköld emellanåt. Eller för att han vill få mig att förstå att han är uppriktigt skrämd. Skrämd för Lara.

Han tvivlar inte och han tvekar inte förrän orden skyndat sig ut över hans varmt rosa läppar. "Du vet om att hon är en vampyr?"

Jag blinkar hastigt flera gånger, som för att verka förvånad. Och jag hör i mitt undermedvetna hur ett flämtande slipper ur min mun. Han verkar tro att vi delar denna hemligheten men varenda barrikad som han släppt på byggs upp tusen gånger om när jag börjar flina.

"Du är inte lite stöddig som tror att du kan prata om sådant här", hånar jag.

Hans ögon smalnar och han rätar på sig. "Akta dig, Raven."

"Hotar du mig? Efter att du tror dig ha avslöjat min svägerskas identitet för mig? Som i ett försök att få mig mot henne? Vems sida är du egentligen på? Vem borde egentligen akta sig, _Snorgärsen?_" jag blir ställd av tonläget i min röst, som att jag tittar på långt bortifrån, och av hur jag känner något brinna inom mig.

"Och gör du mig till åtlöje en gång till…?" jag tystnar och han lyssnar intensivt men har backat från mig ett steg. "Gör du mig till åtlöje en gång till vet du vem – nej, vad – du har att göra med."

Innan jag går från klassrummet där den färdigbryggda trolldrycken står vänder jag mig om och niger. "Tack så hemskt mycket för hjälpen, herr Snape."

Det är alldeles för indrypt i sarkasm för att räknas som tacksamhet.

I min innerficka på klädnaden har jag en smal flaska, fylld med flera doser av flytande flax, som jag stulit. Jag vet inte vad reprimanderna kan bli men jag har inget att förlora. Det är en vecka kvar till examen och jag har redan lyckats med att hålla kvar Sirius fram till dess. Nu finns inget kvar här för mig. Och även om Snigelhorn skulle upptäcka det – så vet han kanske att jag är en olyckskorp i behov av nåd. Kanske låter han det slinka förbi. Som en examenspresent till mig. Mitt hjärta stannar när jag går förbi den sista facklan i fängelsehålorna och är på väg upp för trapporna till entréhallen. Examenspresenterna…

I början av år sju fick vi välja en person att ge en avskedsgåva till då vi tog examen. En hemlig gåva till någon vi höll av. Jag hade sneglat över klassrummet på Sirius som inte tog någon notis och sett hur han satt djupt försjunken i tankar och tittade ut genom fönstret. En av de få gånger då han svävade i det blå. Jag visste med ens vad jag skulle ge honom och hade redan förberett mig under sommarlovet. Det långdragna, hemska, sommarlovet jag tillbringat i den tomma herrgården. Det var en arbetad sten i kvarts som liknande en platt, fyrkantig, kaka och den hade en tvilling i skiffer. Och så fort han rörde vid den skulle det enbart vara han som kunde använda den. Dess användning var egendomlig och personlig. Personen som höll i stenen kunde framkalla ord på ytan varpå den andra stenen genast blev iskall vilket indikerade att det fanns ett meddelande att läsa.

Nu skulle det vara lönlöst. Det lilla meddelande jag skrivit på pergament och lindat in stenen i skulle förbises och han skulle med all säkerhet kasta den i sjön. Mitt hjärta sjunker när jag vandrar uppför de hårda, kalla, stenarna. I entréhallen nästintill tacklas jag av en glasögonprydd sjuttonåring som lägger armarna om mina axlar. James Potter fixar till sin rufsiga frisyr och skjuter upp de fyrkantiga glasögonen på näsan.

"Vi tar en promenad, du och jag", säger han och det är ingen fråga så jag antar att jag inte har något att säga till om – inte för att jag har någon lust att säga emot. Det är skönt att låta någon annan ta initiativet och av James ansikte att döma, det snirkliga leendet med de krokiga tänderna, är han inte arg. Sirius syns inte till någonstans och kanske är det meningen. James vill ifrågasätta mina mörka val alldeles själv. Hjärtat som sjunkit, och sedan slagit dubbla slag över tanken att Sirius sänt James för att hämta mig, sjunker ännu längre ner och verkar ha fastnat i ena lilltån.

Vi kommer fram till sjön, och det är en varm junidag, när han stannar och plockar upp en platt sten och skjuter iväg den så att den studsar ett flertal gånger över vattenytan. Om jag inte visste att jättebläckfisken lurade därunder ytan hade jag kunnat tänka mig att ta ett dopp. Solen får det svarta vattnet att glittra, som kvarts i skiffer…

"Jess", suckar James. "Jag vet inte vad som hänt eller varför Sirius undviker dig. Att varken nämna dig eller titta åt ditt håll." Orden svider men återigen löper mitt hjärta upp till strupen. Sirius har inte avslöjat min mörka hemlighet och det rör någonting känsligt djupt inom mig samtidigt verkar det som att jag slutat existera i hans ögon. Förmodligen är det enklare så, och jag funderar på att be Professor McGonagall att återlämna min examensgåva så att han slipper mig helt.

"Jess?" James väcker mig ur mina funderingar och jag sneglar upp på honom.

"Ja…"

"Vill du berätta vad som hänt? Eller ska vi låta det vara."

"James…" Jag tar hans hand och håller den vänskapligt i min. "Jag är lycklig över att vi varit så goda vänner och den tiden vi haft tillsammans. Ett par dagar till finns jag här. Men sedan kommer du antagligen aldrig att se mig igen. Lova mig att du tar väl hand om Lily. Det ni två har är det renaste jag någonsin sett. Ni lyfter varandra och är jämlikar som få lyckas skapa i en relation", jag pausar och slås av hur vuxen jag låter. "Jag är en fånge i mitt eget hem och jag kan inte fly, James. Sirius fick reda på det och jag har svikit både honom och dig. Men allra främst Lily. Det finns inget annat i detta liv för mig än att följa den väg som skapats för mig."

Han släpper inte min hand även om det känns som han vill det. James Potters bruna ögon tittar djupt i mig och jag låter legilimensen skymma mitt inre. Jag är ett blankt canvas.

"Lova mig James", ber jag. "Lova mig att skydda Lily till varje pris. Hon är viktig för mig liksom du. Men hon är ett mål i den här konflikten. Och jag är fången. Jag kan inte göra något."

"Jessica Raven! Hör du vad du själv säger!" utbrister han och får mig nästan att tappa balansen. I alla mina försök att hitta den så sänker jag min blick och stålsätter den i marken.

"Det är allt jag har att säga."

"Jessica – om du har nästlats in i detta så låt mig hjälpa. Vi är en grupp…" jag hör att han tvekar men till sist låter han sig inte hindras. "Som kämpar emot. En motståndsrörelse. Vi kan skydda dig. Låt mig hjälpa."

Jag tittar upp och möter James hindbruna ögon. Är på väg att nicka när jag stoppas av en plötslig tanke.

"Jag har förpliktelser. Mina nära och kära, den familj jag har kvar, kommer att lida om jag överger dem. Det vet jag med säkerhet." Och egentligen vet jag det för att vartenda ben i min kropp strålar av smärta när jag tänker tanken att gå en annan väg. Jag tänker tillbaka på spådomslektionen med Sirius – där vi valt vägar.

"Min väg är den raka vägen."

Han suckar uppgivet och stryker med tummen över min handrygg. "Om du ändrar dig vet du var jag finns. Så vänder han sig bort, klämmer min hand hårt, och vandrar upp mot slottet. Kvar står jag vid strandens kant och känner solens strålar bränna min kritvita hy.

Jag har gjort mitt val.


	29. Chapter 38 - Examensdagen

Kapitel 38

EXAMENSDAGEN

Det har regnat hela natten i högländerna men solen spricker fram tidigt på torsdagsmorgonen. Inom mig är det storm och jag har ingen att bära mig. Kofferten är packad och sovsalen är städad. Jag har kvar den mörkröda klädnaden med guldstrass ovanför kofferten tillsammans med skolklädnaden och den spetsiga hatten. Liksom mig har de andra gjort likadant. Men klänningen Lara gett mig i gåva tycks ha en slags elegans som ingen av de andra flickornas kläder har. Även om jag inte bär upp plagget så bär det upp mig. Jag synar det ovala och rundade rummet.

Årskurs sju har sina sovsalar i Gryffindortornets högsta våning liksom förstaklassarna har sin på första våningen. Alla sovsalar slingrar sig runt sällskapsrummet vars takhöjd når ända upp till torntinningen. Där stormarnas tjut och blixtarnas tunder ekat mellan de kraftiga stenarna i nästan tusen år.

Sovsalens alla himmelsängar i ek har sina rödguldiga gardiner åtknutna i stolparna. Alla fönster är putsade och trots att det är slutet av juni så brinner brasan i den lilla kaminen. Lilys flammande hår löper i stora vågor ner över hennes rygg och dagen till ära bär hon matchande örhängen och halsband i guld. Har hon fått det av James? Hon ler mot mig, men det når aldrig ögonen, och sedan tar hon, Alice och Marlene följe ner till stora salen. Igår åkte alla andra årskurser hem med Hogwartsexpressen och den har ångat sig hela vägen tillbaka till Hogsmeade för att hämta hem de elever som inte har släkt och vänner på plats under examensceremonin. Jag synar mig själv i spegeln ovanför min byrålåda. Dess silverram en ständig påminnelse om att jag inte hör hemma i det höga tornet. Om fönstren var större och man kunde klättra ut ur dem hade jag nog hoppat för längesen. Jag skakar bort tanken och fäster slingor av mitt hår bakom öronen och rättar till häxhatten så att den sitter litegrann på snedden. Ger mig själv ett vågat leende och blinkar med de isblå ögonen så att de svarta fransarna flaxar som över tunn is.

Jag är vacker.

I stora salen är det ett brett tumult av människor som har lyckorus över att sluta skolan och lärarna står förnöjt vid lärarbordet och smuttar på drinkar av olika slag. Professor Snigelhorns röda kinder lyser upp ansiktet under glasögonen ända från ingången till salen. Han är säkert berusad på annat än lyckokänslor. Åtminstone av den bärnstensfärgade drycken i hans glas att döma. Jag ler förnöjt inombords och placerar mig vid änden av Gryffindorbordet. Tänker på mitt flytande flax som ligger nerstoppat i kofferten. Sirius och James skrattar högst av alla i rummet men trots att Sirius skratt ringer i mina öron kan jag inte låta bli att vara glad. En person ska väl vara glad på den sista dagen av sina sju år av skola? Den senaste veckans många håltimmar i väntan på examen har jag ägnat mig åt främst ocklumenering men även legilimens. Ocklumenering i allra högsta grad. Och jag kan tränga bort alla otäcka tankar nu. De i gråsvarta nyanser. Så jag ler åt glädjetjuten och ropen i stora salen som tyst avtar när Professor Dumbledore ställer sig upp.

"Kära elever! Ert sjunde år har fått sitt slut och Hogwarts sörjer förlusten av en så talangfull elevskara. Ni ska bege er ut i världen, söka yrken som ni drömt om i många år, och ta val i livet som bestämmer framtidens riktning. Ni har mött vänner för livet under er tid här på Hogwarts skola för trollkarlar och häxor." Från hela vägen över salen syntes det att Dumbledore, med alla sina välvalda ord, inte kunde låta bli att tala om sanningen. "Jag vill tala om för er att det inte är trygga tider som väntar er", sa rektorn och det märktes mycket väl att han inte menade vuxenlivet.

"Mycket fasansfulla ting sker just nu i trollkarlsvärlden och många av er går osäkra ut i framtiden. Liksom en del av er redan tagit ett mycket hemskt beslut." De sista orden var hårda och han tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte. Inte en blick åt något håll som avslöjade vad den gamle mannen hade vetskap om.

"Jag ber er nu, i denna svåra tid av hot och mörka makter, att söka er till ljuset. Att ni som tagit ert beslut fortfarande har ett val."

Min blick studsade från Dumbledore till Sirius som ryckte på huvudet i vad som verkade vara en ofrivillig rörelse att söka efter någon vid bordet som han inte tycktes se. Tills hans ögon fästes i mig. Mörka av avsky men av något annat likt förbannat. Aningen fortare än han sökt mitt ansikte i mängden vände han tvärt tillbaka det. James höll blicken fäst vid honom och såg sedan mot mig och log ett mycket sorgset, beklagande, leende.

Stämningen i stora salen var tung och om det inte vore för min nya kunskap i ocklumenering hade jag nog fallit genom golvet av luften som verkade ha tappat syrekapacitet.

"Nog om det!" Befall Dumbledore och stämningen verkade lätta ögonblickligen men det var någonting som hängde kvar som en tunn hinna över oss. "Ni som vill söka ett annat öde till mötes kan söka upp era respektive elevhemsansvariga under examensceremonin på Hogwarts ägor. Nu vill jag be er att resa er upp och följa de som varit en del av ert hem i sju år ut på ägorna och söka upp era bordsplaceringar!"

Den gravallvarliga stämningen hängde kvar bland alla elever tills vi kommit utanför entréportarna. Återigen hördes jubel från alla elevhem och vissa sprang mot de uppdukade borden nära svartsjön medan andra kastade sina spetsiga hattar högt och lågt omkring sig för att sedan sätta på sig dem igen. Jag fann snabbt mitt namn vid bordet och satte mig och märkte med ens att våra lärare och elevhemsansvariga varit generösa med både mat och dryck. Här fanns inte bara pumpajuice och honungsöl utan även eldwhiskey och svartalvsvin. Inte mig emot då jag tar ett alldeles för stort glas av det purpurfärgade vinet. Men hur i Merlins namn har de tänkt att eleverna ska ta sig över sjön i den traditionsenliga båtturen? Båtarna är visserligen självstyrande och förhäxade att ta sig genom det lömska vattnet. Men en knappt vuxen trollkarl eller häxa som fått i sig för mycket av dryckerna som gör huvudet till kolsyra? Tanken hinner inte klar innan jag upptäckt namnlappen intill min plats.

Sirius Orion Black.

Glupskt häller jag i mig vinet och hör hur pojkarna närmar sig. Vi sitter ihop allesammans. Som en ödens lott som jag egentligen vet är Professor Minerva McGonagalls skarpsynta öga. Hon borde använt sina glasögon de senaste veckorna. För trollpackan kunde varit blind så vitt jag vet. Den mörka blicken, under de alldeles för vackra ögonfransarna, som ögnat mig i stora salen är om möjligt ännu mörkare när han inser att han blivit tilldelad platsen intill mig. Visserligen sätter han sig ner, och innan jag hinner få ut ett enda ord lyckas jag bita mig i tungan, för han har satt sig med ryggen vänd mot mig. De mörksvarta, toviga, lockarna knappt ovanför skulderbladen. Jag fyller på vinglaset och tömmer det lika rappt igen. Medan eleverna från årskurs sju tar för sig av mat från alla fem kontinenter så ropar Dumbledore upp namn på elever som i tur och ordning får möta honom vid lärarbordet närmast den lilla bryggan som leder ut över svartsjön. Det tar inte lång tid förrän herren intill mig skjuter ut sin stol, med en eldwhiskey i handen och den spetsiga hatten på sned, för att möta Dumbledore.

Han ragglar fram till rektorn vars ögon glittrar under halvmåneglasögonen och ett leende sprider sig i mungiporna på honom.

"Dumblis, Dumblis, Dumblis", tar Sirius till orda i stället för att låta Dumbledore föra talet om honom och lägger armen om den ökända, mäktiga, trollkarlen som är aningen kortare än den fruktansvärt snygga mannen jag älskar så mycket. Professor Albus Dumbledore har en persikorosa trollkarlsklädnad med illgröna stjärnor medan Sirius Black, dagen till ära, är klädd i en svart t-shirt med lila Black Sabbath-tryck och ljusblå utsvängda jeans med skolklädnaden löst omkring sin figur. "Tänk att du, vår rektor, inte relegerat mig för den gången vi- jag…" rättar Sirius sig själv men vinner ett tjutande skratt från resten av marodörerna. "Förvandlade ditt kontor till ett träsk och gav Snigelhornet polyjuice elixir så han blev en padda." Alla elever skrattade och Horace Snigelhorns ansikte blev tomatrött. "Tänk att vi", obrydd om att berätta för alla om att det inte bara varit han på egen hand som hittat på spratt, "exploderade varenda toalett på hela skolan samtidigt som magsjukan gick och alla fick uträtta sina behov i hinkar utspridda över skolan. Medeltiden på nytt!" Sirius slår ihop sitt glas med eldwhiskey mot Dumbledores vinglas så att det klirrar till över havet av elever. "Jag tackar dig ödmjukast för dessa år." Sirius tar en djup klunk och Dumbledore smuttar på sitt vin. Sedan tar han ordet.

"Vi utbringar en skål till Sirius Black, upptågsmakare utan dess like. Men inte utan sina kompanjoner, som vi alla veta vilka de är." Dumbledore klappar den äldste brodern Black på ryggen så han nästan sätter sin whiskey i halsen medan elever busvisslar och ropar högre än de gjort hittills. "Men inte att förglömma, en fantastisk elev och god vän. Som, om det inte vore för hans kamrat James Potter, hade hållit förstaplatsen för främsta elev i transfiguration" Dumbledore räcker över honom pergamentrullen med betyg och skakar hans hand stadigt medan Sirius kastar sin trollkarlshatt högt upp i luften innan den exploderar i ett hav av svarta fjärilar. Fjärilar som fladdrar iväg mot Svartsjöns ände innan de försvinner och Sirius bugar sig djupt innan han kastar av sig trollskarlsklädnaden och återvänder till sin plats intill mig. James skrattar så han får hålla för magen av smärta och Lily ser roat på de två när de kramar om varandra. En bris får mig att huttra till. Högländernas klimat är inte nådigt och till och med en varm sommardag som denna kan kräva ylletröja. Jag är beredd att lägga handen på Sirius axel när jag påminns om hans råa, hatfyllda, blick mot mig och hejdar mig innan jag hunnit lyfta handen. Innan jag ens lyckats röra fingertopparna ur fläcken. Lily lägger inte märke till mig utan fnittrar åt något med Marlene och Alice. Jag tar djupa klunkar ur mitt fjärde glas vin och följer betygsceremonin som om mitt liv hängde på det. Tränger bort de lyckliga rösterna intill mig och hör knappt hur mitt eget namn ropas upp ett par minuter senare. Jag glider fram mellan stolar och människor som verkar ägna mer uppmärksamhet åt sina vänner, mat och dryck nu när marodörernas betygsutdelning skett. Kanske det mest spännande för dagen. Ingen bryr sig väl om korpens sakta, men starka, steg mot rektorns fasta handslag. Han tycks ha insett detsamma för när han talar så talar han bara till mig.

"Utomordentligt arbetat, fröken Raven", berömmer han och skakar min hand lite för länge medan han betraktar mig över glasögonen som tycks sitta på nästippen utan en tanke på att falla av. Ögonen tränger djupt inom mig och väggarna jag lärt mig att bygga upp står i vägen för vad han än letar efter. Han vet lika väl som jag, vilken sida vi båda står på. "Du är en mycket talangfull häxa", berömmer han. Jag nickar och tar emot pergamentrullen han erbjuder. Tar av mig häxhatten och placerar den försiktig på marken intill oss, såsom en del andra gjort.

"Tack", säger jag kort.

"Du har valet att vara rädd om ditt liv och att vårda det väl." Dumbledore rör inte på läpparna utan orden är osagda och jag vet att han planterat orden inom mig. Albus Dumbledore, kraftfull som han är, lämnar inte ett spår ifrån sig av att han läst av mig – trots höga murar och ståltråd över kanten. Jag nickar och vänder mig om.

Jävla gubbe.

När jag återvänder till bordet och placerar mitt hår bakom öronen synar Sirius mig. De andra talar glatt med varandra men hans blick är stålsatt i mig. Jag spänner ögonen lika hårt i honom innan han rycker äcklat på näsan och vänder blicken åt sina vänner igen. Marlene har just skämtat om något och han skrattar högt över alla andra åt hennes, säkert korkade, ord och drar retfullt i den gyllenblonda hårslingan hon råkat doppa i sitt vin. Min mage hoppar ofrivilligt till av svartsjuka och en våg av illamående sköljer över mig. Just som jag ska sätta mig ner och lyssna på de sista eleverna få motta sina betyg tar James tag i min arm.

"Ett par ord?" undrar han och ler mot mig med en sorgsen hint i ögonen. Jag ser allt tydligare nu. Och trots att världen varit alla färger i färgskalan tidigare har ocklumeneringen fått mig att se den i gråskala.

"Naturligtvis, James." Han drar mig undan och jag känner en svart blick bränna i min rygg. Det är säkert den mugglarklädda mannen jag känt så starkt för. Jag tillåter mig själv att låta en suck rulla ut ur halsen. Vi går inte allt för långt från samlingen och kan samtala tyst utan att någon hör oss.

"Visst vet vi om din förlovning till Rosier. Lily poängterade senast igår att det är varför hon inte tänker prata med dig. Hon vet ju vad Snorgärsen och han sysslat med. Och hans mystiska försvinnande från skolan i samband med att sju häxor i Storbritannien försvann… Jag förstår att han har något med det att göra och förstår inte hur du kan lägga det blinda ögat till. Jag är inte dum och det är inte Lily heller. Lily antar att du gått i god för honom och ert kommande giftermål men jag fattar, jag fattar att det är planerat. Och du behöver inte gifta dig med det svinet bara för att din familj tvingar dig Jess. Det är ju din bror som tvingar dig för Merlins skull! Åk inte hem idag. Följ med oss. Sirius är sårad och arg och det är klart jag vet varför. Han älskar dig. Han vill inte förlora dig. Det vill inte jag heller! Ingen av oss vill det."

Jag kan inte låta bli att lägga armarna om mannen med de fyrkantiga glasögonen och det oändligt trassliga och bångstyriga håret. "Åh James, du vet ingenting om det här."

"Jag vet att du ser olycklig ut."

"Jag är redan förlorad", viskar jag och låter känslorna välla över muren. Enbart för min gode vän. "Jag är förlorad för jag är märkt. Ta hand om Lily. Skydda henne."

James backar och sneglar mot min arm. "Så det är sant, som de säger?" säger han lågt.

"Vad säger de?"

"Att en grupp utvalda har ett märke på vänsterarmen."

Jag suckar och lägger händerna över ansiktet. "Det var inget val. Det var en plikt jag föddes in i. Och jag har allt att förlora nu."

James tar tag i mina händer och stirrar mig rakt ner i själen. Murarna spräcks och rädslan i mina ögon chockar honom.

"Du har märket", talar han om för mig som om det inte vore uppenbart. "Men när du har kraften, och jag vet att du inte besitter den nu, så är jag här. Och oavsett vad du tror om Sirius så är han också där. Där för dig."

Jag irriteras av hans oförståelse, både av livet jag är fast i och av vad det egentligen betyder att märkas. Sirius fattade – det var och är anledningen till föraktet han hyser mot mig. "Jag kommer dö innan jag tar valet att byta sida." Han släpper mina händer och jag vandrar tillbaka till min plats. Just som jag går hör jag honom muttra: "Du är en överlevare och jag är där för dig när du inser det."

Sirius är arg när vi återvänder till bordet och det märks att han lägger all självbevarelsedrift han besitter, och det är inte mycket, till att inte skälla ut James framför dem alla. Och i förhoppning om att Black inte ska märka det smyger jag mig in i hans huvud och känner hur hela jag faller isär av de hårda tankarna som finns där. Tankar jag bestämmer mig för att lämna där de är. Jag är en förlorad själ och han hatar mig och kommer att hata mig in i det sista. Det finns ingen återvändo.

Dumbledores röst bryter upp samtalen som avgångseleverna har. "Kära elever! I början av erat sista år här på Hogwarts gav era elevhemsförståndare er chansen att ge en gåva till en av era kamrater som ni håller av och idag avslöjas den gåvan!" Som på beställning får nästan alla elever ett paket framför sig. Till och med jag. Och Sirius förstås men jag förväntar mig att han ska kasta stenen i sjön så fort han förstått vad det är och vem det är från. Jag tar försiktigt upp mitt paket och vecklar upp de noggrant vikna kanterna som snart avslöjar en liten ask med en ring i. En smaragd invirad i korpklor av silver som matchar bandet i silver. En liten anteckning ligger i.

_James tänker inte ge mig någon gåva – han har bestämt sig för att Lily ska få gåvan utifall hon inte faller för honom under vårt sista år här på slottet. Vilket är mycket sannolikt med tanke på att vår käre James påminner om ett träsktroll och inte kan tala en mening till henne utan att få hennes nerver att brista. Och Peter och Remus talade om att ge varandra gåvor… Så – du får min. OCH FÖR MERLINS SKULL DET ÄR INGEN FÖRLOVNINGSRING. Jag tyckte bara den var passande eftersom du är en korp. Och om jag ska vara helt ärlig så är du en av mina närmsta vänner och jag värderar dig högt. Jag har ibland trott att jag varit förälskad i dig. Men visst är det bäst om vi är vänner för livet?_

_Sirius._

Jag håller känslorna i schack bakom murar som murar sig själv högre och högre för varje känsla jag förtränger. Men i djupet av mitt hjärta brister en artär, åtminstone känns det så, och min mage gör mig oroväckande nervös. Jag kan inte hålla allt detta inne? Kan jag det? Ett djupt andetag. Så. Klart att jag kan hålla det inne. Jag vågar snegla åt Sirius håll som placerat kvartsstenen framför sin tallrik med mat. Jag hör och ser hur han knycklar ihop pergamenten som jag skrivit till honom. Förklarat att vi alltid kan hålla kontakten genom våra stenar. Aldrig vara isär. Han kastar det knycklade pappret högt upp i luften innan det transfigureras till aska. Jag är aska. Men han låter stenen ligga där. Och det låter en mycket liten gnista av hopp tändas inom mig.

När det är dags för avgångsturen över sjön, i båtarna vi färdades hit i första gången, annonserar vår rektor att vi ska åka med den vi givit vår gåva till. Fan. Fan. Fan. Merlin's vrede må vara över mig om det är så här mitt liv slutar. Sirius som dränker mig i sjön och lämnar mig åt mitt öde och jättebläckfisken. Jättebläckfisken skulle åtminstone krama mig. Det är aldrig något jag kommer får känna igen. Sirius Blacks armar om mig. Hans varma, stora, armar om min midja när han kysser mig febrigt. Jag önskar jag kunde sjunka genom marken. Eller sjunka ner till svartsjöns botten.

I fjärran står tallarna och granarna i den förbjudna skogen som spjut mot den ljusblå himlen. Dagen närmar sig eftermiddag och solen står högt på himlen. Par efter par sätts i båtar och när Minerva McGonagall ropar upp mitt och Sirius namn blundar jag hårt, tar ett djupt andetag, och höjer murarna. Hon synar oss med ett slugt leende men efter en blick på Sirius anar hon att något är fel och ser aningen bestört för knappa sekunden. Men jag uppfattar det. Och hon har förstått. Men nu är det för sent.

"Ni kan kliva i båtarna, herr Black och fröken Raven", säger hon högtidligt, "och vänta på att alla är förberedda."

Sirius är först i och snavar nästan i vattnet när han ska sätta sig på båtens ena sida. Jag går försiktigt i, känner ruset av alkohol i kroppen, och världen snurrar omkring mig när jag sätter mig ner och iakttar honom. Spritlukten känns tvärs över båten. Han är riktigt full. En önskan om att livet vore annorlunda konstrueras inom mig. Jag undrar om kvartstenen ligger kvar på bordet där vi ätit vår examensmiddag och håller min blick fäst vid Sirius medan han gör allt i sin makt för att hitta något annat att titta på. När båtarna börjar glida över det mörka vattnet vet jag att jag har tjugo minuter på mig att övertyga karln om allt jag knappt vet att jag vill övertyga honom om.

"Sirius", börjar jag och han låtsas som att han inte hör mig. Stirrar upp i det blå och ner i det mörka vattnet om vartannat. "Sirius lyssna på mig. Du har alltid sagt att jag har ett val. Men sanningsenligt så har jag inte det. Min bror är under stor press", jag förbannar mig själv för att jag avslöjar det men det är en sanning jag vet gjort Avery på helspänn, "och jag klandrar honom inte för de hårda ord han ibland öser över mig. Men han är den som varit min mänskliga sköld i hela mitt liv. Han är min familj och den jag älskar mest i hela världen. Jag hade inte valet att ta märket, Sirius, och hade jag nekat det hade jag blivit mördad. Eller torterad till bekräftelse."

Jag talar lågt, för över vatten färdas tal långt och jag vill inte att någon hör mig. Men i alla de andra båtarna skrattas och kysses det gladeligen. Ilskan bränner till inom mig när han fortsätter att ignorera mig och en plötslig impuls att kasta ut honom ur båten med all kraft jag förmår väcks inom mig.

"LYSSNA PÅ MIG!" beordrar jag men han rycker inte ens till. Skänker mig ett enda ögonkast innan han äcklat ser bort igen. "Klandra mig inte, för om jag inte ställt mig i linje så hade fler personer än jag dött. Det finns värre saker än det här Sirius. Och jag föddes in i det, liksom du, men du har haft chansen och inte haft en inre pliktkänsla att följa. Jag är beredd på att erkänna…" Ja? Vad vill jag erkänna? Att herren skapar en fantastisk utopi där vi alla, renblodiga, lever i harmoni? Jag tror det knappast själv.

"Jag måste erkänna…" jag känner halsen klumpa sig. Murarna rivs.

"Vad har du att erkänna, korpfan?" säger han med låg, giftig, ton. "Det enda jag tycks höra är en mygga surra irriterande i mitt öra. Så jävla mycket är dina ord värda. De är så falska och indrypta i lögner att det inte kan liknas något annat än en myggas surrande." Han vänder tvärt bort blicken mot skyn igen. Hans utstrålning är höljd i sorg och ilska. Och mina murar är nere. Jag har aldrig kunnat vara så ärlig som mot han.

"Jag erkänner att jag inte vill det här", säger jag så lågt att jag inte vet om han hör. "Jag har ju sagt hela tiden att jag inte haft något val. Jag kan inte göra något längre. Jag är fast. Jag… Jag."

"Ja, exakt", fnyser han irriterat åt myggan han hatar, "du, du, du. Inte en jävla tanke annat än din egen egoism."

"MIN EGOISM?" ryter jag, "du kan ju inte ens se saker ur något annat perspektiv än ditt eget."

"Jag känner igen en idiot när jag har en framför mig", morrar han och stirrar ner i mörkret.

"Och trots min egocentriska sida så erkänner jag att jag inte vill detta. Men du vägrar tro mig. Du har bestämt dig för att tro på en enda sanning. Din egna."

"För allt jag vet kan du vara i maskopi med din löjliga bror, hans vampyrfru, och resten av anhängarna till din herre och det här är bara ett försök att ta reda på information och få mig att sänka min gard. Skäms du inte, kvinna?"

Jag skrattar ett ihåligt och fruktansvärt kallt skratt. "Du måste vara inbillningssjuk."

Sirius tänder en cigarett med staven och drar ett djupt bloss innan han askar i sjön. Han vilar sina armar på knäna som är brett isär och stirrar på mig genom den tjocka röken som lämnar cigaretten och hans mun.

"Den här diskussionen är färdig. Jag vill inte ha dig i mitt liv."

Och jag stänger av. Höjer mina murar och blickar ut över sjön under resten av båtturen.

När vi kommer ner till Hogsmeade väntar Avery där på mig och Lara. Han är klädd i mörka klädnader och omgiven av en auktoritär aura. Jag kastar en blick mot det röda ånglokomotivet där Lily, Marlene, Alice, Peter, Remus, James och Sirius Black. Men jag styr stegen mot Avery. Och han möter mig och Lara vars arm numera är krokad runt min. Även om mina murar är skyhöga så är det en fågel som pickar på den. Pickar på magkänslan som känns helt fel. Men det är det ingen som märker. Allra minst Avery när han kysser min kind och gratulerar mig. Ännu mindre Lara, med silverringen på fingret, när hon kysser sin man kyskt innan han transfererar oss hem. Hem.


	30. Chapter 39 - Examenskvällen

Kapitel 39. Examenskvällen.

Suget i magen slutar omedelbart när tre par fötter möter marken. Gruset knastrar under oss och magin från transfereringen sköljer av mig när Englands varma juliregn dränker mig. Jag får en underlig känsla av att det bara är Avery som kan transferera sig så här nära herrgården vi kallar hem. Uråldrig magi som fäster sig i honom, ger honom styrka. Vi håller fortfarande Avery, eller om han håller oss, i varsin armkrokning och går med raska steg uppför grusgången. Så fort vi kommit uppför de tre entrétrappstegen och genom dubbeldörrarna i svart ek möts vi av Evan. Lara dröjer kvar vid Averys sida men jag skrider plikttroget fram till herr Rosier och lägger armarna om hans hals i en kram. Han kysser försiktigt min kind med armarna om min rygg innan han backar och jag får möta hans blick. De himmelsblå ögonen är en skarp kontrast mot honom som person, men visst klär han i dem.

"Äntligen är du här", viskar han när han återigen kysser min kind. Jag delar inte hans glädje över att vara här. Korpkåken känns mest som fyra svarta väggar som klättrar närmre och närmre mig.

"Äntligen", svarar jag och kysser hans läppar.

"Behöver du hjälp att ta upp din koffert till vårt rum?" undrar han och jag nickar stilla. Kastar en blick bakåt mot Avery och Lara som om jag söker tillåtelse. Avery nickar kort med armen om sin frus axlar medan han kysser hennes panna. Så Evan tar med sig min väska med en snärt av sin trollstav och håller min hand i sin andra. Hans hand kläms av ringen han gett mig för jag hamnar jämt två steg efter och det känns som han drar med mig. Och knappt har vi hunnit komma innanför dörren innan min koffert hårt träffar golvet så jag tror en planka brutits av. Han trycker sina händer om mitt ansikte och kysser mig frenetiskt med hård, blöt, tunga alldeles för långt in i min mun. Jag låter min ocklumeneringslära höja murarna. Och det är så svårt, för känslor går att gömma – går att dölja. Men beröring och fysisk kontakt? Hur försvinner man bort från det? I ett tappert försök tänker jag på jättebläckfiskens tentakler i min mun… Men det var tydligen fel taktik. Så tänker jag på Sirius men det river ner mina murar och får mitt hjärta att slås isär av sorg. Nej, jag får finna mig i det här. Men han slutar till sist och placerar sina armar om min midja innan han lyfter upp mig och stirrar upp på mig. Jag möter hans blick och kan inte låta bli att känna mig glad av hur han tittar på mig, hur han ser mig. Ögonen lyser och leendet är halvt men äkta. Han har verkligen förälskat sig i mig. Jag placerar en kyss mot hans panna innan han släpper ner mig igen och just som han ska bete sig som jättebläckfiskens tentakel öppnar Lara dörren. Jag vet inte om det är i förberedelse för tentakeltungan eller Laras plötsliga uppenbarelse som fått mina lungor att sluta syresättas.

"Kom, syster, vi gör oss i ordning för kvällen!" tjoar Lara, springer in, och lägger dödens grepp om min vrist. Kylan får mig att andas igen och hon tar mig ur rummet. Jag ser ursäktande tillbaka på Evan när Lara släpar mig uppför trappor mot Averys och hennes rum. Det påminner om en helt egen våningslägenhet.

Det är tre gånger så stort som mitt nya rum, och bara det är ett stort rum i sig, och är inrett i ljusa nyanser av silver och grönt. Golvet är vitt och väggarna svarta. Himmelsängen är överöst med kuddar och schäslongen vid soffgruppen är en djupt smaragdgrön sammetspjäs. Liksom tillhörande soffgrupp. I brasan brinner en eld och vid Averys sovrumsskrivbord står en uppstoppad korp.

"Åååh, visst är den fin, Jess?" säger Lara och dansar över som en älva och stryker de skimrande fjädrarna. Det ser nästan ut som korpen ryggar tillbaka men det måste vara en synvilla. En rumsavskiljare i guldpatinerad metall snirklar sig krokigt som grenar och löv. På andra sidan står ett tebord och två lika metalliskt lysande stolar. Där står en kopp, till mig förmodligen, och en bägare som inte avslöjar sitt innehåll. Men jag har mina aningar.

"Vad är det vi ska göra oss iordning för?" undrar jag när Lara placerat mig framför ett sminkbord i svart ek. Spegeln speglar oss båda och chockar mig. Innan Lara hunnit svara på min första fråga utbryter nästa. "Du syns i spegeln! Varför?"

Hon skrattar tafatt. "Det är ringen du gav mig i bröllopspresent. Den är bra för mycket. Som ikväll exempelvis, vår Herre och vår bekantskapskrets kommer på en middag som anordnats av mig, genom Avery."

Jag synar min spegelbild, aningen blekare än innan, och funderar över vad det kommer att betyda. Klarar jag av att hålla charaden uppe? Låta murarna stå emot allt vad det innebär att äcklas av deras åsikter och kommentarer? Klarar jag av att inte vara transparent gentemot Herren? Lara tycks ha gissat sig till mina tankar.

"Den här", säger hon tyst och betraktar silverringen. "Döljer delvis vem jag är, vad jag är. Och jag kan lova dig att det är inget jag skäms över – men jag är rädd att det är till min nackdel om många får veta. Men Jess", hon synar mig genom spegeln. "Den gör mig svår att genomskådas men den gör det lättare för mig att genomskåda andra."

Jag tar ett hackigt andetag och tar ett grepp om hårborsten. Vinet får mina nerver att darra. "Jag ser vad du känner bakom ocklumeneringens sköld."

"Vad ska du göra åt saken?" fräser jag fastän jag bakom dem är vettskrämd för vad det kan betyda.

Hon lägger en hand på min axel. "Jag kommer aldrig att döma dig Jess. Du är plikttrogen men Evan är inte rätt för dig."

"Evan är snäll", säger jag skyldigt.

"Du saknar tillhörighet. Jag vet det för jag ser det", menar hon och placerar sina blonda slingor bakom öronen med de välmanikurerade fingrarna.

"Jag är här."

"Fysiskt ja. Men ditt inre längtar efter James, Lily…" hon pausar och ser mig rakt i ögonen igen efter att ha betraktat sin vackra hälft i spegeln. "Allra mest Sirius. Som du känner dig besviken på."

I ett försök att låta murarna avskärma även henne, blundar jag. Is rinner nerför ryggen över faktumet att Lara vet. Vet att min lojalitet sviktar. Jag är osäker på om jag själv vet det.

"Skada mig inte", viskar jag till sist när sköldarna rämnar. Jag vet inte om jag själv tappat greppet om dem eller om Lara tvingat ner dem. Hon vänder mig tvärt om och omfamnar mig med sin kyla.

"Aldrig, Jess. Du är min syster nu. Jag kommer aldrig att lägga en hand på dig och jag tänker inte låta någon röra dig förrän jag ställt mig i vägen och tagit smällen."

"Men…" säger jag och känner halsen klumpa sig. Jag tar modet till mig och känner lukten av död och rosor i hennes blonda hår. Lyfter mina murar. "Dödsätarna skadar alla", säger jag till sist med en orubblig ton.

"Inte dig Jess. Du är ovärderlig. Du är ett renblod."

"Det är fel."

"Det får du aldrig säga."

"Skadar du mig då?"

"JESS!" ryter hon och trycker från mig lite hårdare än menat. "Jag kommer aldrig att skada dig. Aldrig. Oavsett vad. Men du får inte säga det. Håll det inom dig. Öva på ocklumeneringen."

"Jag vill inte hålla det inom mig. Jag vill skrika åt världen", avslöjar jag när hon släppt mig och min blick faller på våra skor.

"Det finns en sak till, förutom ocklumenering, som hjälper."

"Vadå? Hoppa från korptornets högsta punkt?"

"Att bli en animagus."

"Jag var inte bra på transfigurering."

"Du har det i släkten, Jess. Jag har ett par böcker jag tror kan hjälpa dig."

"Kommer det att hjälpa mig?"

"Det kommer få dig att känna dig fri när världens tyngd läggs på dina axlar."

"Jag vill inte ha världens tyngd på mina axlar. Jag vill vara ifred."

Hon vänder om mig mot spegeln igen och drar försiktigt borsten genom det korpsvarta håret. Flätar ett par slingor och använder sin stav för att ge dem en mjuk lockning innan hon släpper lös dom igen. Det skapar textur i håret och när hon trär i diamanter här och där ser jag ut som en glittrande alv. Jag påminner om Lara och hennes skönhet. Till slut tar hon upp rouge och borstar över kinderna på mig. Helt plötsligt ser jag levande ut. Hon ser ut att vara fylld av tankar. Det är något med hur hennes ögonbryn är hopkrupna och näsan underligt skrynklad. Till sist tar hon ett påhittat andetag.

"Jag ska ordna så att du får vara ifred. Ingen press", säger hon förteget. "Jag löser det."

Jag nickar med visst tvivel och lägger min hand på hennes där den vilar på min axel.

"Tack, antar jag", det låter blygt och kanske är det så det känns.

"Men nu, nu får du låtsas som att allt är bra. Du behöver något elegantare. Vilken färg tycker du om?" undrar hon och får ett strålande vitt leende. Tänder är något spetsiga i hörnen men hon ser charmant ut som vanligt.

När jag är tyst höjer hon på ett ögonbryn och snurrar en hårtest runt sitt finger. "Jag vet inte?"

"Rött då? Det var trots din färg i sju år. Och med ett rött läppstift till det lär allas blickar vara på dig." Hon märker hur mina ögon spärras upp. Ler finurligt och skrattar lite. "Deras blickar kommer vara på dig men de kommer att se utsidan – inte insidan. Det är det som är så fantastiskt med att ändra på utseendet. Man drar uppmärksamheten åt någonting annat så att det i periferin kan glida i skymundan."

Jag nickar. "Rött får det bli då."

"Det var egentligen inget val, jag valde ut en röd klänning via Twilfitts & Tattings månadskatalog förra veckan", säger hon och lockar till sig den ur sin vidöppna, överfyllda, garderob. Framåt svävar en mörkröd klänning utan ärmar och runt bysten tycks din slingra sig som rosenblad placerade ovan varandra. Lara känner mig verkligen väl, visste att jag skulle gå med på hennes val, och jag har aldrig underskattat hennes känsla för stil. Hon låter den röda klänningen stanna vid mig medan hon kilar in i sin garderob. Den fylliga röda kjolen går ända till fötterna och tycks släpa minimalt i marken. Den påminner om en jordgubbe. Efter en minut kommer Lara ut. Iklädd silverstrass med gröna linjer som snoddar sig runtom hennes varelse.

"Lara?" frågar jag istället för att sitta tyst och häpna över hur fantastisk hon ser ut. Med en snärt av staven sätter hennes hår upp sig i en ordnad frisyr och märket lyser stark i kontrast mot både hennes hy och hår samt klänningen.

"Ja?"

"Jag har aldrig frågat men jag är nyfiken", tvekar jag.

"Om vampyrismen i familjen?" skrattar hon och tycks road, åtminstone vad glimten i hennes ögon avslöjar. "Min vilja är lag."

"Hur fungerar det? Lord och Lady Crowley verkar så… Uråldriga."

"Lady Crowley är född 1632. Som Isobel Gowdie. Hon brändes på bål."

"Isobel Gowdie!" tjuter jag och lägger händerna om min mun. "Hon är ökänd!"

"Hon blev vampyr i sextioårsåldern. Vilket förklarar utseendet."

"Och din far?" flämtar jag.

"Aleister Crowley."

Återigen får hon mig att lägga händerna för munnen i ren och skär förvildelse.

"DEN CROWLEY?" utbrister jag.

Hennes ansiktsuttryck blir genast till sten. "Just densamme."

"Men födelseåren?"

"Stämmer inte. I och med att han varit involverad i samhället har han varit tvungen att starta nya alias för varje sekel. Han är hundra år äldre än mor."

"Min vilja är lag", kopierar jag orden hon sagt för ett par minuter sedan.

"Thelema", nickar hon. "Din vilja är lag, kärlek är en del av lagen som ska upphöja din vilja ty viljan är av störst vikt. Du är en stjärna och din egen vilja är av störst vikt för dig oavsett konflikt till andra. I allra enklast förklaring: Jag gör som jag vill för jag har rätten till det."

"Indoktrinerat och klart", säger jag ocensurerat och vinner ett leende. Lara gillar när jag är på hugget.

"Jag är uppvuxen med det."

"Men… Om de varit vampyrer i alla dessa år?"

"Jag är adopterad", skrattar hon och himlar med ögonen. "Eller kidnappad kanske."

"Men Alasteir Crowley är känd för sin satanism och sina barnamord!"

"Alla häxor är kända för sin satanism och barnamord", kontrar Lara.

"Falsk propaganda", poängterar jag. "Men det är ökänt att Crowley dansade med väsen från mörkret och offrade barn till djävulen."

"Barn som kidnappats men inte besatt den sanna gåvan och tillräckligt stark magi offrades. Jag klarade mig tydligen."

"Det är jag tacksam för", säger jag lågt och ler mot henne.

"Lord Crowley är av fast tro att Herren är djävulen han längtat efter i alla dessa år. Han är i extas över den här möjligheten och kommer inte vackla. Men liksom alltid, kommer han att vara diskret och agera i skuggorna." Hon hämtar en kopp te till mig och serverar den på ett tefat.

"Men varför?"

"Eftersom de båda är narcissister."

Jag, som just tagit en klunk av teet, sätter i halsen.

"Det där får du aldrig säga till dem", väser jag.

"Lord Crowley kommer stupa för mina händer", säger hon dovt med mörkret virvlandes i ögondjupet. "Han är en galenman, alltför precis och exakt, och världen kommer brinna i hans grepp."

"Varför bryr du dig?" undrar jag och sippar vidare på mitt te.

"Världen är vacker. Och jag vill uppleva den med Avery. Han är under stor press, som jag sagt förut, men med mig är han en klippa. Ett hjärta av guld. Jag kan inte stå och se på medan han blir en general som dras isär moraliskt för var dag som går. Jag måste göra någonting."

"Det är inte min lojalitet som sviktar", påstår jag djärvt.

"Du har ingen lojalitet", säger Lara och dricker djupa klunkar ur sin bägare. Vätskan färger hennes läppar rosa och tänderna får skarpa röda kanter.

"Du önskar att jag hade det", säger jag men det är menat som en fråga. "Så att vi kan stötta varandra i vår illojalitet."

"Kanske det."

"Jag har inget att tillföra. Det har du."

"Tror du idioterna lyssnar på ett mörkt väsen såsom jag? En blodtörstig vampyr, uppfostrad av Alasteir Crowley."

"Så jag är din pjäs."

Hon suckar ljudligt och lutar sig mot stolen jag sitter på, händerna hårt klämda om stolsryggen. "Det är inte hur jag vill gå tillväga. Jag vill att det ska vara ditt val och någonstans tror jag vi delar uppfattning om vad som är rätt och fel i vår värld."

"Jag orkar inte, Lara."

"Kanske inte nu."

"Jag vet inte om jag någonsin kommer att orka."

"Så länge vi båda delar blod kommer jag alltid att skydda och upphöja dig. Ge dig av min styrka", lovar hon och reser på sig igen. "Vem var det som dog och återuppstod starkare?"

"Jesus Kristus."

"Lämna det trasiga bakom dig och blicka framåt."

Sju månader tidigare var de tretton dagarna i gravens tystnad ett fruktansvärt lidande. Men jag kan inte låta bli att drömma mig tillbaka. Hellre Ravens herrgård i London än här. Här där det kryllar av dödsätare. Det känns i atmosfären och luften osar av svart magi. Det är vänstra flygeln från entrén som är uppdukad med fyra sorters bestick, liksom fyra tillhörande tallrikar. Tre glas och en kaffekopp i kinaporslin, härstamning sedan handelsvägen gick över landsväg och inte sjöväg. Allt är vitt. Förutom de mörka väggarna som ständigt burit samma kulör. Det är som att kåken till synes är oföränderlig. Men Lara gör sitt bästa för att känna sig hemma. Och jag har placerat vårt samtal långt, långt bakom mina höga murar. Det är uppdukat för säkert fyrtio personer. Än så länge konverserar jag lågmält med Lara om ingenting medan vi båda betraktar vår omgivning i symbios. Yaxley är där, liksom Dolohov. Rosier och Avery. Malfoy, bröderna Lestrange. Herren är inte här än. Snape talar med McNair. Narcissa och Bellatrix ser ut att ha en dispyt. Det är flera jag inte känner igen. Men av kvinnorna är det jag, Bellatrix och Lara som bär märket. Och ärmlösa klänningar för att visa vår allians. Nott dyker upp ihop med far och son Mulciber. Travers kommer strax därefter. När Wilkes kommer hälsar han och Avery glatt på varandra, de var trots allt klasskompisar på Hogwarts och trots att Avery och Lucius hängt tätt ihop sedan dess har Wilkes inte riktigt tagit sig lika långt. Vad jag kan minnas var han inte särskilt duktig.

Som att det hade behövts.

Här är vi alla av samma tillhörighet.

Det lär bli en fantastiskt trevlig kväll.

Till sist är all fyrtio platser ockuperade. Vår förrätt är serverad och alkoholen jag intagit, per automatik av tillfälligheten som kräver det, stannar låst i en låda bakom murarna. Mitt sinne är nyktert men jag får hjälpa min kropp att fungera. Det kräver mycket viljestyrka. Vid ena huvudänden sitter Herren, vi hans högra sida sitter Lucius. Vid andra änden sitter Avery med Lara vid sin högra sida. Det känns viktigt att Avery och Herren sitter mittemot varandra. Som i ett samförstånd att de just i detta hus delar värde. Det är något Herren verkar värdesätta. Tradition hos de heliga tjugoåtta familjerna. Så plötsligt talar Mörkrets Herre. Hans röst är låg men varenda konversation i rummet dör ut. En effektiv metod för att få människor att lyssna, uppenbarligen.

"Jag vill be att få gratulera våra tillskott, om än inte nyligen, som äntligen kan få bidra till revolutionen", säger han och höjer ett glas. Det är inte alkohol i. "Och även på en skola som dåren Dumbledore driver så är era betyg exceptionella med Utomordentligt i varje ämne." Men han hejdar sig och fäster blicken i mig. Murarna är höga och jag gläds inombords över att jag inte känner mig så transparent han en gång fick mig att känna. Aldrig mer.

"Fröken Raven", säger han fundersamt, "hur kommer det sig att du bara fick ett Över förväntan i Försvar mot Svartkonster?"

Jag rodnar ofrivilligt men det syns inte under all rouge. Han tycks veta exakt vilken anledning det beror på men vill bevisa en poäng i att jag är en av hans rekryter. Är jag så värdefull för honom? Jag mumlar till svar. "Min förmåga att använda svartkonster överstiger försvaret."

"En gång till", säger han skarpt och murarna mullrar inombords. Han är duktig.

"Mina svartkonster är kraftfullare än försvaret", säger jag högt och tydligt så att han ler. Jag hör hur folket runt bordet mumlar uppskattande.

"Vet du vad det beror på?" frågar han.

"Ja. Min trollstav. Den består av idegran och draksträng, är tretton tum och delvis böjlig."

Mörkrets Herre skrattar och trots mina skyhöga betongmurar sprider sig kalla kårar längs min rygg.

"Din bror är mycket förmögen till att använda svartkonster han ock", påstår Herren. De kalla kårarna försvinner men klumpen i magen ter sig hårdare. Men hur fysiskt illa jag än mår visar jag det inte. "Hans trollstav liknar din men har ett korpöga som kärna. Mycket av er familjs magi rinner i erat rena blod. Därifrån kommer styrkan och viljan till svartkonst. Det är en del av dig unga fröken Raven. Omfamna det."

Jag nickar och ler mitt bredaste leende. "Självfallet, min Herre."

"Och Lara!" stämmer han upp. "Lika talangfull är du. Det är en mycket särskild gåva du bär på din hand." Lara reser sig upp och niger graciöst. Hon vet exakt hur hon ska te och röra sig. Hon håller smickrat upp handen med sin giftemålsring.

Herren avhyser handen. "Du vet precis vad jag menar. En mycket speciell gåva", säger han barskt och hon höjer roat sin andra hand där silverringen glittrar i stearinljusets sken. Solnedgången nalkas och sprider ett varmt sken över rummet. Hon fullkomligt badas i solljus.

"Ja, min Herre. Jag värderar den högt."

"Sitt."

Hon niger återigen och placerar sig vid Averys sida och lägger sin hand på hans. Han tar ömt hennes hand och kysser den kyskt.

Det är en speciell kväll.


	31. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40.**

Sommarregnet faller tungt över landskapet. Hela veckan har solen värmt England och The Daily Prophet poängterar att det kan ha varit och fortsatt bli den varmaste sommaren på tjugo år. Trädgården står i grönska och syrenerna blommar i purpur och violet. Luften är fräsch och smeker min hy då jag öppnar fönstret. Det är en småkylig vind som får de tunna mörkgrå gardinerna att svaja och knottrorna spricker fram på mina bleka armar. Jag har hållit mig inne trots värmen. Inte haft någon lust. Avery är knappt hemma och de få gånger jag märkt av Laras närvaro har varit sent på nätterna. När solen sedan länge skymt. Hennes klackade steg ekar när hon går uppför trappan och slinker in på Averys kontor. När ingen är här ser jag vilka böcker hon gått igenom och ingenting förvånar mig. Det kan handla om att en titel är ställd i fel ordning. Far skulle aldrig gjort så. Naturligtvis får Lara var där. Men hon tycks inte vara medveten om de oskrivna reglerna. Åtminstone inte de jag strukturerat upp för mitt inre. Och jag är så förvirrad över vem hon är. Hon läser böcker om svartkonster, har typiskt råkat vika sidor där hon läst – som om jag inte skulle märka det, eller är det meningen? Att jag ska snubbla över det och säga något avslöjande eller dumt. Och det handlar om vampyrism, barn och barnamord. Isobel Gowdie. Hon hade även slagit upp något underligt, horelux? Som handlade om att slita själen i stycken för att leva längre. Mina tankar är på högvarv över varför någon skulle vilja det. Hon har även fokuserat sina sena kvällar på att studera animagi. Något som får mig att tro på hennes sanna vilja till att hjälpa mig. Eller är det återigen ett trick?

Jag förstår mig inte på min brors fru.

Hon är alldeles för underlig.

Men jag tycker om henne och någonstans inombords känner jag tillit till henne. Långt ifrån i alla lägen – men i dem som räknas.

"Jessica."

Jag vänder mig om, beredd på det värsta trots att jag genast känner igen rösten. Averys hår faller över pannan på honom, otämjt och vilt, och han ser trött ut. Mörka ringar märker hans ögon och får dem att sticka ut mer än någonsin. De blå ögonen har ingen färg.

"Hej", får jag ur mig. Använder mig av cement för att stapla tegelstenarna i mitt inre. Bygger murar högre och högre. Fullt medveten om att det inte är propert och korrekt att tilltala min bror med ett simpelt hej.

"Du och jag ska tala, lillasyster." Avery är full av allvar och om inte murarna höll på att bygga upp sig själv hade min hals pulserat i sväljande, min blick hade flackat oroligt. Vad i Merlins namn pågår nu?

"Självklart, storebror."

Han nickar åt ett annat håll och jag lämnar fönsterregnet bakom oss och hör hur fönstret smälls igen så glaset skallrar när Avery viftar med sin stav. Han vandrar nonchalant, annorlunda, och hans klädnader är inte riktigt på rätt plats.

Han leder mig in i ett av korptornens rum, bord med två stolar. Drar ut den ena stolen så att benen skrapar ljudligt i stenarna som håller rummet uppe. Han gestikulerar hårt åt mig att sätta mig ner och jag gör ljudlöst som han säger. Rör mig som en skugga i direktionen han manar mig åt. Sen sätter han sig släpigt mittemot mig, hopbiten käke, och fräser när hans rygg snuddar stolsryggen. Han flänger upp fönstret och tänder frenetiskt en cigarett samtidigt som han sliter sig i luggen. Han har ont, jävligt ont. Mina murar tornar sig högt och det enda jag kan tänka på är allt ont han gjort mig, istället för allt bra vi haft. Men någonstans bortom murarnas skydd minns jag hur han tagit stryket och misshandeln istället för mig och när regnet blåser in genom fönstret och blöter hans hår ser han än mer luggsliten ut. De lila märkena längs hans hals och längs vänster kindben syns nu. Som om de plötsligt uppenbarat sig för att blodet slutligen nått dit. Han tar ett djupt bloss på cigaretten, askar över det dyra bordet i aspträ, och tittar djupt in i mina ögon med sina känslolösa ögon.

"Ser du vad _du_ gjort?" andas han hopbitet, som om det hade smärtat honom att tala högre. Mina läppar glider isär och jag ska precis svara när han avfärdar det med en snärt av handen som håller cigaretten, rök slingrar sig från toppen. Tänk inte på Sirius. Tänk inte på Sirius.

"Herren kan inte straffa Lara så han straffar mig", erkänner han och mina murar svajar ostadigt. Just som jag ska svara öppnar han de spruckna läpparna igen för att släppa ut rök från blosset han tagit – pratar i samma veva. "Din plikt är hos vår Herre. Inte hos min fru."

"Jag har aldrig bett om något", tänker jag men är tyst, tittar ner.

"_Titta på mig_", fräser han och jag tvingar mina ögon till hans men han stirrar ut genom fönstret. När han vänder sig mot mig igen har ögonen känslor. Men inte av den goda typen. Men han hade ett svagt ögonblick och jag kan inte klandra honom.

"Du skall göra vad än Herren ber. Det är av allra största vikt."

Jag suckar och låter en tegelsten falla från muren, som för att visa min svaghet och spegla honom. Ett trick för galleriet. "Jag har ingen ork."

"Vad har han bett dig om?"

"Inget."

"Så _vad _exakt är det du inte orkar?"

"Allt och inget", sväljer jag.

"Du ska prestera och herren besöker dig idag."

Jag tappar ett par tegelstenar i min mur och tappar fotfästet för ett ögonblick. "Jag gjorde inget val."

"Kämpade du emot? Gjorde det ont?" skrattar han falskt och drar in luft mellan tänderna när skrattet får hans kropp att reagera i smärta. Ögonen skiner för ett ögonblick upp i ren och skär rädsla.

Jag viskar och fångar hans blick när han saftigt smackar upprepat på cigaretten så röken omöjligt kan få plats i hans lungor. "_Exakt_ vad hände?"

"Det kändes som en evighet. En tidlöshet utan dess like. Omöjligt antal glödgande, sylvassa knivar skärandes genom mitt skinn, min kropp, min själ. Jag brann i helvetet och reste mig upp."

Jag sväljer i chock av hans brutala ärlighet. "Herren har aldrig sökt upp mig."

"Lara har stått i hans väg. Hindrat honom varje stund han försökt."

"Hon är honom pliktskyldig."

Avery skrattar igen och det är så hemskt olikt den välkammade, välartikulerade, välartade renblodsbrodern jag känner Avery som. "Du förstår inte, Jess. Du förstår inte vad den ringen har för värde."

Jag iakttar honom när han skjuter iväg fimpen ut genom fönstret, ut i det ösande sommarregnet. Den varmaste sommaren. Vädret instämmer inte och jag, jag har aldrig känt mig så kall.

"Undvik honom inte, lillasyster. Du måste träffa Herren."

"Jag har inte undvikit honom."

Han tänder ännu en cigarett och påminner alldeles för mycket om Sirius. Helvete. Jag böjer mig ner och plockar upp de imaginära tegelstenarna, bygger på min mur och förbereder mig. För att träffa Herren.

Och innan jag hunnit ha betänketid forcerar en tegelsten i mitten av muren ut sig och ifrågasätter allt jag trott om Lara. Är jag bara en nickedocka för henne, att manipulera för att få utlopp för sina egna behov? Eller försöker hon sanningsenligt att skydda mig, i tacksamhetsskuld? Jag vet inte om tacksamhetsskulden eller manipulationen är att föredra.

"Herren är här om tio minuter. Du _ska_ möta honom i östra flygeln."

Jag flämtar – jag har aldrig varit där. "Självklart, storebror."

"Jag förväntar mig mirakel från din sida, Jessica. Herren är mycket intresserad i vad du har och kan komma att åstadkomma."

Han blossar på sin cigarett, lila svullnader uppenbarar sig mer för varje ögonblick som går, och ser miserabel ut. Hade vi kunnat skratta ihop med mina vänner från skolan i stället? Är de lika miserabla som vi? Har Avery ångrat sig? Tankarna muras in med omsorg. Jag är blank. Nickar åt Avery och känner mig för en gångs skull som hans överman – överkvinna.

Östra flygeln är makabert kal och otroligt svart i sina färger. Eller avsaknad av färger. Det är inte svårt att hålla tankarna i schack. Att vara neutral och oläslig. Jag skrattar i min ensamhet och det ihåliga ljudet studsar mellan väggar. Ett enda långbord är placerat i rummet med alldeles för många stolar. När eldstaden flammar upp och meddelar en ankomst genom att sprida sitt gröna sken över rummet rör jag mig inte ur fläcken där jag står och blickar ut ur fönstret, händerna knutna bakom ryggen.

"Du är en mycket svår korp att fånga, Fröken Raven."

"Det var inte min mening, Herre."

"Eller ska jag i stället erkänna att du är en mycket svårläst kvinna, Fru Rosier."

"Ingetdera, Herre." Jag vänder mig om och möter hans blick. Redo för att bli läst, men det sker aldrig och han får mig inte att känna mig transparent. Han sitter på hörnkanten av bordet med ena benet dinglandes över kanten och andra på golvet, händerna knutna runt sin stav. Hans hår är ordnat och hans blick rödglödgad.

"Jag ser potential i dig", säger han avskalat. "Men jag tillåter inte olydnad. Därför blev din bror straffad."

Jag håller det osagda inom mig: _Det var inte hans olydnad, utan din brist på kompetens._

"Det är en synnerligen märklig ring Lara Crowley Raven bär. För att inte tala om _vad_ hon är. Men som du säkert förstått, eftersom jag ser hur du analyserar din omvärld, så har det att göra med hennes fars gränslösa stöd. Jag är inte en galenman, fröken, även om tidningarna och pöbeln gärna benämner mig så", säger han, "och jag förstår vikten av att straffa rätt personer för fel de begått." Visst påminner han om en aristokratisk politiker med sitt välordnade yttre, sina väl valda ord och sina följeslagare.

"Jag kan inte straffa dottern till mitt allra största stöd. Det är en riskfylld affär."

Jag nickar, händerna fortfarande knutna bakom ryggen. Läpparna ett smalt streck och det svarta håret böljandes över ryggen, lockarna fästa bakom öronen. Gardinerna till mitt inre fördragna bakom fönstren mina ögon befinner sig. Ser han det – eller tror han att jag är apatisk?

"Jag har hört mycket om dina sällsynta förmågor för svartkonster", avslöjar han med samma glödgande blick, slickar sig hungrigt om överläppen, och jag vet inte om jag ska böja mig ner och spy över mina fötter eller slukas av den hungriga blicken. Det är inget sexuellt eller sensuellt över ögonblicket. Bara en extrem fascination av potent magi. Det upphöjer mig och i extas ler jag ett illvilligt leende.

"Min Herre. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Allt jag ber dig om."

En nick åt hans håll och han reser sig plötsligt i ett graciöst svep och placerar fot framför fot tills han är framme vid mig. Luften kring honom osar av mörk magi och pest. Jag tvingar mig själv till ett uttryckslöst minspel.

"Du tillhör kretsen som Travers, Lestrange och Yaxley just nu är en del av."

Jag nickar, funderar över om det är meningen att jag ska fråga något.

"Fröken Raven, ni ska bege er till Sverige och återhämta en person åt mig."

Nu är det meningen att jag ska fråga något. "Vem?"

"Den svenska trolldomsministern."

Jag nickar återigen, tveksam till om det ser inövat, patetiskt, eller militärt ut.

"Var ska jag möta upp Yaxley?" frågar jag då han är den äldsta av oss. Mannen jag delvis fruktar, dels respekterar, för hans disciplinära metoder och beteende. Han har ett lugn få behärskar i svåra situationer.

"De möter dig här. Du är ansvarig för uppdraget."

Jag biter mig i tungan för att inte sätta mig emot det Herren sagt. Biter mig i kinden för att inte ifrågasätta. Kniper ihop mina tänder för att inte reagera.

"Jag förstår." Han nickar kort en gång och försvinner sedan iväg mot eldstaden, kliver in i den och försvinner utan ett ord.

Vad i Svartsjöns djup var det där? Jag är avslöjad, genomskådad. Han vet exakt och vill bevisa en gång för alla vart Jessica Ravens allians och sympatier finns. Så fort den gröna elden krupit ihop till ingenting rämnar hela min värld, muren exploderar i tusen bitar som slår mot mitt inre och jag flämtar, gråter, suckar, högt när tegelstenarna kastas in i alla känslor och minnen jag trängt bort. Han behövde inte ens se in i mig för att veta. Med handen för hjärtat, för bröstbenet, rör jag mig de nittiofem stegen upp till mitt sovrum. Inte ens det en fristad. Väl innanför glider jag ner på marken i full panik och gråter så att plankorna under mig blir vattenskadade.

Det här återhämtar jag mig aldrig från och jag kan redan se tidningsrubrikerna framför mig. Dödsätare, ledd av ung kvinna begåvad i svartkonster, kidnappar Skandinaviens mäktigaste trolldomsminister. Sirius skulle veta, sen skulle alla veta, och det skulle aldrig finnas en väg tillbaka. Herren behövde inte ens se genom min själs fönster för att veta mina hemligheter och innersta drömmar och funderingar.

Jag är dömd och plankorna smakar trä mot min mun när mitt medvetande drifter iväg i mörker. Tre dagar senare vaknar jag mot samma hårda trägolv, utsvulten, med en migränattack utan dess like.

Precis som om tusentals tegelstenar kastats mot mitt huvud.

Thelema: Jag gör som jag vill för jag har rätten till det.

Kanske i ett fritt samhälle, i en fri organisation. Jag har sålt min själ till djävulen, fast gratis. Nej, inte ens det. Han sträckte sig efter själen, snuddade vid den, och ryckte åt sig den innan jag förstod vad som hänt.

Det är då det slår mig. Han manipulerar allt i sin väg och hans särskilt beaktade beteende mot mig har sina orsaker. Åtminstone enligt min bok i ocklumenering.

Tre dagar? Det är sjätte juli idag. Idag kidnappar jag Sveriges trolldomsminister, imorgon gifter jag mig. Nej, jag måste ha en plan. Bevisa att detta är genomtänkt. För någonstans långt inom mig lyckas jag skänka tankar åt Avery, hur märglad och krigshärjad han sett ut i skenet från juliregnet, genom cigarettsmog, med blåmärken över hela sin själ.

"Harlow!" vrålar jag, fortfarande med ansiktet hårt pressat mot plankorna. En hög smäll signalerar min alvs ankomst.

"Fröken Raven! Tillåt mig att hjälpa er!" tjuter han och ska precis ta tag om mina axlar för att räta på mig. Jag vrider hastigt på huvudet och stirrar ner i själen på den fula lilla husalfen.

"Jag vill att du skaffar fram exemplar av The Northern Prophet till mig. Från den förste januari till idag."

"Självfallet, fröken!" piper han och tvekar med handen utsträck mot mig innan han försvinner iväg på uppdraget jag gett honom.

Jag häver upp mig på underarmarna och känner hur huvudet snurrar och världen roterar hundraåttiograder. Tre dagar har jag legat här och jag känner ett skratt slippa från mina läppar, känner galenskapen när de pulserande skratten ekar mellan fyra väggar. Jag är ensammast i världen och jag kunde lika väl ha dött här på mitt vackra, dyra, ekgolv. På något sätt lyckas jag kräla mig över golvet, ställa mig på knäna och öppna badrumsdörren, och in där för att kräla vidare. Sätter händerna på nedersta lådan och klamrar mig fast i ett försök att klättra upp till handfatet. Stirrar in i min oigenkännliga spegelbild och manar fram ett leende. Jag ser fan galen ut. Vattnet spolas ut från kranen och kraschar mot marmorn med ett fruktansvärt ljud som får mig att bita ihop när det får mitt huvud att ringa. Till sist kupar jag händerna på mugglarvis och fyller dem med vatten innan jag insuper livets elixir. Genast börjar min kropp arbeta för att bekämpa vissnandet inom mig. Mitt huvud lättar något och min mage snurrar sig runt sig själv av vätskan, det första jag intagit sen jag förlorat medvetandet på det hårda plankgolvet.

Harlow dyker upp igen när jag lutat mig ner mot schäslongen, dragit för alla gardiner med staven, den tidiga morgonens ljus ska inte få störa mig. Ett par stearinljus är tända på det mycket lilla soffbordet och min husalv lägger ner nästan sju månaders tidningar intill mig.  
"Hämta något att äta, något stärkande", fräser jag och tvingar mig upp till vattenglaset jag trollat fram. Harlow försvinner igen med en låg smäll.

En klocka ovanför skrivbordet avslöjar att klockan är fyra på morgonen. Det tar inte många ögonblick förrän Harlow är tillbaka. En våt trasa på en leviterande silverbricka och ytterligare en silverbricka leviterandes med frukt, grovt bröd och chiapudding. Styrkemat. Harlow tittar länge på mig medan han sätter ner brickorna på bordet och räcker sig efter den våta trasan.

"Fröken? Tillåter du mig?" viskar han skrämt. Efter en hård blick mot honom nickar jag. Jag kan behöva det. Och när han placerar den över min panna med en fästningsformel inser jag att den är dränkt i diptamextrakt. Något stärkande. Det är helande att ha den där och jag mjuknar något.

"Tack, Harlow."

"Behöver fröken någon assistans?" frågar han och bugar sig, örngottet snett placerat över den skrumpna kroppen.

"Permitterad."

Han försvinner med en smäll.

Jag suger på en frukt och låter en annan vila mellan mina tänder. Sedan lyfter jag staven och vecklar upp tidningarna för att söka upp information. Myndighetssidorna har ett speciellt uppslag så det är inte svårt att finna informationen. Men trots det så är det hundraåttio tidningar att gå igenom och jag måste pussla för att förstå det. Till slut finner jag en tekopp som Harlow frammanat utan att dyka upp som jag låter fylla mig med energi. Sipprandes på den och analyserandes all information kring mannen som styr Sverige. Han är ful som ett troll, har ett väldigt rutinmässigt schema och gör allt i sin makt för att höja mugglar-föddas rättigheter. Jag kan förstå varför vår Herre vill ha bort honom. Och strax innan nio har jag en kommit upp med en riskfri idé om hur jag ska gå tillväga. Jag hoppas att de medlemmar jag har blivit tvingad att ta med mig inte gör bort sig. Men jag har svårt att tro det, de är trots allt disciplinerade av flera års lärdomar. De är erfarna – och jag är det inte. Hur ska jag få dem att följa mig? Lyda mig?

Jag hade hellre arbetat ensam.

Klockan tio håller jag mina fingrar på märket och styr tankarna till de tre medlemmar som skall följa med på uppdraget. Travers, Yaxler och Lestrange. Jag undrar om det blir rätt Lestrange. Herren hade aldrig specificerat vilken Lestrange men jag anade att det var den före detta Black-kvinnan jag skulle ha att göra med. Jag fnyser, som om detta inte skulle bli svårt nog. Svart rök samlas i entréhallen på Korpkåkens herrgård. Det svarta tyget som rinner nerför mina ben i en lång klädnad täcker hela mig, från halsens högsta punkt till golvets svarta marmor. På mig har jag den silvriga masken som är stöpt efter Elizabeth den förstes döda skalle. De känner inte igen mig när de dyker upp men är klädda som jag.

"Raven, ett nöje", hör jag Corban Yaxley muttra genom sin mask. Jag rör inte en min, varken innanför masken, innanför murarna, eller utanpå dödsätarklädnaden.

"Yaxley. Jag trodde att du skulle leda detta uppdrag."

"Herren tror på dina förmågor, Raven." Ett stilla nickande är det enda han får till svar. Jag hör Bellatrix fnysa genom masken och sedan ett gällt, kvinnligt, kackel.

"Vi får väl se", väser hon elakt.

"Travers", manar jag. Han mumlar ett svar. "Vi beger oss." Och de dyra drakstövlarna klickar mot golvet när jag leder oss ut ur hallen, ut på ägorna och kastar blicken mot himlen. Känner hur min kropp omvandlas och ser genom den svarta röken hur de andra följer mitt spår. Spöktransferens har sina fördelar. Den enda nackdelen är att herren vet precis vart vi befinner oss. Jag känner mig piggare än någonsin, på hugget, efter att vara så väl förberedd. Adrenalinet pumpar inom mig. Men jag minns vad Lara sa. Animagi. Undrar om jag skulle kunna flyga högt ovan landskapen, utan att någon visste någonting. Försvinna.

Frihet.


	32. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41.

Sverige är ett kalt land, fullt av träd och åter träd. Det är kyligt här och molnen täcker för himlen, låter inte solen värma upp denna gudsförgätna plats. Vi är på väg till en av de större städerna, där det svenska Ministeriet befinner sig. De håller till i de gamla lokalerna som byggdes till följd av andra världskriget och det pågående kalla kriget. Om mugglarna bara visste… Deras låtsaskrig är ingenting att ta på allvar. Trolldomsministern, Gregert Walden, äter lunch i mugglardelarna av staden mellan klockan tolv och ett. Är väldigt förtjust i ett avlägset café som är familjeägt. I en tidigare intervju har han nämnt att det är _magiskt_ gott. De tre spöktransferenserna omkring mig saktar ner sin fart högt ovan molnen och tillsammans blir vi genomskinliga. Ett betydligt lugnare tempo. Sedan dyker vi ner i staden.

Jag slås av hur mycket jag saknar Londons gator, Diagonggränden, och att skratta med mina vänner. Det här är en grå, tråkig stad.

Vi landar i ett hörn, där ingen ser oss, och jag slänger genast en osynlighetsformel över oss. Avklär mitt ansikte och låter den svarta klädnaden försvinna in i min förtrollade handväska. Gregert Trolldomsministern är en mäktig man, full av magi jag inte känner till. Vad jag känner till, och som jag vet att Herren kommer att godkänna, är en kvinnas charm. Det gör mig offentlig. Offentlig i samband med vad som händer härnäst. Även fast det inte är obligatoriskt eller ett smart drag så visar det exakt vart jag står. Vem jag är allierad till. Att jag är notoriskt lojal och slug. Avery hade hyllat Slytherinaren inom mig.

"Det är jag som styr detta uppdrag. Jag har mina idéer för vad som kommer att funka. Ifall någonting bråkar – tveka inte att kliva in."

Bellatrix fnyser. "Så vi ska stå här och glo, fila naglarna kanske?"

Yaxley tittar åt ett annat håll.

"Kanske har lilla söta fröken ett nagellack att låna åt mig, den evigt väntande damen?" kacklar hon och jag kastar snabbt silencio över henne.

"Bete dig", spottar jag. "Du, Lestrange, vet, liksom jag, att ni endast är här för att se till att jag genomför mitt uppdrag. Låt mig då göra det på bästa möjliga sätt." Jag lyfter formeln från hennes läppar när hon ser aningen förnärmad ut. De står alla iklädda sina svarta klädnader men har låtit sina masker falla.

"Men för Salazar's skull, kasta Imperio över honom – om nu dina talanger för svartkonster är så skyhöga som Herren tror – och låt detta vara över."

"Övertalningsförmåga är en starkare magi", fnyser jag och kastar en formel över mitt ansikte. Känner fransarna dansa över kindens högsta punkt, tunga av mascara, och läpparna smacka mot varandra. Ifyllda rött. Travers får ett mörker i blicken och Bellatrix ser ut som hon ska explodera närsomhelst.

Jag glider in på mugglarkaféet, alldeles för överklädd, och beställer ett glas vin med några konstiga mugglarpappersgrejer innan jag svävar över till Gregert Walden. Placerar mig i stolen framför honom just som han tittar upp.

"Jag tror att denna stolen är min", flörtar jag och han ser genast ut som han svalt sin tunga. Fort börjar han samla ihop sina saker.

"Naturligtvis madam, jag ska röra på mig", mumlar han och verkar ha glömt av att jag talat till honom på engelska.

"Åh nej, Herr Walden", insisterar jag, "jag är här för att träffa dig."

Hans ögon flackar under de fyrkantiga glasögonen och han drar en hand genom det tunna håret. Skägget som är otämjt får honom att påminna om ett bergatroll. Eller Gorgelmorfen som så ofta beskrivits i många underliga teorier. Han är röd i ansiktet och slipsen sitter för hårt runt halsen. Som om han inte vet hur han ska knyta den för att passa in bland mugglarna.

"Du är britt, Madam?" undrar han och jag nickar medan jag törstigt placerar vitvinsglaset mot mina röda läppar. De lämnar en fläck. "Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Åh, herr Walden. Jag är mycket intresserad av rättigheterna du insisterar att arbeta för. Vi går igenom en mycket svår tid i vårt hemland och ditt stöd kan behövas."

Det är en mycket öppen formulering och han tycks inte förstå dubbeltydigheten. Kanske är det hans oförståelse av språket.

"Naturligtvis, hemska tider ni lever i", muttrar han och får något ilsket att tändas till i ögonen. Jag ler sorgset, ett försök att manipulera honom. Bellatrix försöker kontakta mig genom våra märken och jag känner huggandet mot armen som om hon upprepat pekade på det med sitt längsta finger. Enbart tänkandes på korpen hon avskyr så. Jag stoppar undan det bakom en mur.

"Vi? Ni dras snart in här i norden också." Min ton är dyster och jag sippar på vinet och låter tungan slicka dropparna som samlats i mungipan. Han sväljer när han följer den med blicken.

"Vi håller oss utanför."

"Jag tror inte att det går, Herr Walden. Men jag skulle vilja diskutera detta med dig." Hans ögon glittrar bakom glasögonen och han skyndar sig att glupskt dricka av vattnet. Ett par droppar rullar nerför hakan – det ser ut som han dreglar.

"Självfallet, madam. Men vem är du?"

"Inte här", hyssjar jag honom med ett långt finger mot läpparna och han nickar ivrigt. Karljävlar är lätta att förföra.

"Naturligtvis. Vi rör oss."

"Ja, gärna", improviserar jag. Han reser sig upp och gestikulerar för mig att göra likadant. Jag gestikulerar i min tur för honom att följa mig. Och när vi rundar hörnet som är folktomt ber jag honom att gå före. Han går vingligt, fettet guppar på hans mage och rygg. Sedan…

"_Imperio_", viskar jag. Den mörka magin rör sig från en plats i mitt inre jag aldrig tidigare upptäckt på detta vis. Euforin surrar i fingertopparna, skjuter stjärnor ner i mina fötter, får mig att blinka hastigt för att få bort den mörka magin som sköljt över mig. Det är en känsla jag aldrig vill glömma. Ur ett osynlighetsfält kliver mina tre medkompanjoner iklädda sina masker och klädnader. Jag ler brett innan jag slänger mig upp i marken, ett hårt grepp om den svenska trolldomsministern, och försvinner upp i svart rök. Mot england. Jag undrar vad det är Herren ska göra med honom – men jag förstår. Förstår när det bara är två rökprojektiler som följer mig. Corban Yaxley gör sig säkert gott som rättvisans sköld. Tanken får mig att skratta känslolöst. Jag har saboterat något. Inte för Herren och revolutionen. Nej, motståndarna till oss har fått sig ett sabotage de sent kommer repa sig från.

Herren väntar oss i Korpkåkens östra vinge när vi anländer och jag håller ett hårt grepp om den svenska trolldomsministern krage. Mannen vars sinne jag kontrollerar. Han går lydigt, men släpigt, framåt och svettas från nacken och ner. Hans skjorta är delvis blöt av svett. Jag knuffar ner honom på knä framför herren och bryter förbannelsen.

"Det borde jag ha förstått", fnyser han när han återgår till sig själv och tittar bakåt, uppåt, mot mig. "Att jag skulle hamna i den här sitsen."

"Du har fått ett flertal chanser att ändra riktning, Walden." Herren håller sin stav mellan två fingrar, roterar den sakta som om det vore ett spett ovanför en öppen eld.

"Förförelse var din lösning?" spottar han, "förförd av ett barn!"

"En ung kvinna, mycket kapabel till att samarbeta, tycks vara svaret."

Walden stirrar upp på Herren och deras blickar möts innan han sänker den till hans välpolerade svarta skor. "Vad vill ni mig?"

"Inget särskilt, jag har en cell väntades för dig och ett brev du ska skriva till Corban Yaxley där du överför ditt ämbete till honom."

"_Aldrig_", väser han och möts av ett skarpt slag av en trollformel jag aldrig hört innan. Han befinner sig fortfarande på knä, som om han vore bunden med kätting.

"Nåja, kanske kan fröken Raven övertyga er? Om inte annat är hon oerhört skicklig med imperio-förbannelsen." Herren har inte vänt bort blicken en enda gång. Staven har stannat i sin rotation när han återfört den till sin forna position efter att ha hävt ur sig trollformeln.

"D-det kommer aldrig att funka", säger han och försöker hålla rösten stadig. "Det skulle vara ogiltigt!"

"Bara om någon vet om det. Och jag tycks inte se någon här som är villig att samarbeta med dig, Walden."

"Det kommer att märkas!"

"Jag tror du underskattar fröken Ravens skicklighet."

Och efter en nick från herren själv höjer jag åter min stav och riktar den mot trolldomsministern. "Imperio", viskar jag och känner hur jag tar över hans sinne. Han lyckas inte ens pocka på inflytandet jag har över honom. Herren strider förbi honom, låter sakta staven vandra upp till sin plats under högra skjortärmen, och placerar ett papper på bordet. Jag låter den potenta, mörka, magin sväva genom mig och styr trolldomsministerns steg mot bordet. Använder all min kraft till att få honom att skriva under, ser honom doppa fjäderpennan i bläckhornet, och när herren nickar åt mig häver jag förbannelsen.

"Ingen kommer se någon skillnad", skrattar jag lågt när trolldomsministern vacklar ner på knä återigen.

"Exemplariskt, Raven."

Långt efter att Herren lämnat rummet med Travers och sveriges trolldomsminister så är jag och Bellatrix kvar. En tystnad som hade kunnat gå att ta på sprider sig runtom rummet.

"Hur?" väser fru Lestrange mot mitt öra medan jag sysslolöst väntar på att något ska ske. Det kändes inte som jag hade rätten att lämna rummet. Som om någonting vore otalt. Så jag står lutad mot bordet, armarna i kors, och höjer blicken mot Bellatrix.

"Vadå hur?"

"Herren verkar oerhört intresserad av dig", säger hon och får något mörkt i blicken, eller är det bara hennes korkskruvade lockar, fallandes över ansiktet, som kastar skuggor in i mörkret av hennes själ?

"Herren ger mig order och jag följer." säger jag slentrianmässigt.

"Din inbitna lilla smutskalleälskande hora! Du har inte gjort dig förtjänt!"

Jag gapar förvånat och flämtar av hennes ord. Visst vet jag att hon har ett speciellt sätt att utrycka sig på och ett underligt beteende.

"Ursäkta mig?" fräser jag och höjer min stav med ett ryck, men inte förrän hon redan kastat en förbannelse över mig.

"Crucio! _Crucio!_ CRUCIO!" Bellatrix hade inte behövt kasta om förbannelsen på detta sätt, men med varje stavelse som lämnar hennes vrålande läppar blir formeln starkare. Hon är fylld av vrede. Mina förmågor i ocklumenering håller tillbaka det värsta, men det är ohållbart. Och när jag inte längre kan gömma mig bakom de skyhöga murarna inom mig. När de exploderat mot varenda nerv i mitt inre. När allting rämnat hör jag mina stämband brista från de höga skriken som lämnar mina läppar. Plötsligt förstår jag Averys smärta, hans rädsla. Jag kastas omkring, eller är det jag själv som gör det? Mot eldstaden, mot bordsbenen som vägrar flytta på sig för vägen min kropp tar. Först var det som trehundratusen glödgande nålar trycktes genom mina nerver. Sen var det som om knivar, iskalla och vassa, trycks genom samma punkter. Sen är det trehundratusen kraftiga spjut som skjuts genom mig. Hon tycks förstärka förbannelsen, inte genom att kasta om den, utan genom att fokusera dess magi hårdare. Och någonstans bland all smärta, alla tårar, förstår jag frestelsen i svartkonster. Jag försöker kväva mina skrik genom att bita ihop men tungan som virvlar runt i min mun, som är källan till skrikens olika ljud, fastnar mellan dem när jag hårt och fokuserat trycker tänder mot tänder.

Lara är vid min sida så fort jag lyckas känna hur blodet rinner ur bettet i min tunga, fastnar mellan tänderna, och glider ut över mina läppar ner över golvet. När jag blickar upp mot Bellatrix har hon en galen glimt i ögat när hennes blick vandrar mellan mig och Lara. Hon tycks hoppas på att den vilda vampyren ska avsluta jobbet. I stället skjuter Lara iväg som en pil upp mot Bellatrix, fingrar om hennes hals, och trycker henne mot väggen så fötterna dinglar ett par centimeter ovan mark.

"NOG!" väser en röst, som ekar i rummet och får mitt huvud att dåna av smärta, och Lara släpper genast den galna kvinnan som kacklar om möjligt mörkare. Herren tar ett tag om min handled och rycker upp mig på benen. Det tar all kraft jag besitter att stanna kvar på dem. De skakar och jag skakar och allting skakar. Varenda nerv är förstörd. Varenda muskel trasig. Så det är så här det känns. Jag vet inte om jag gråter eller skrattar eller bådadera. Blod skymmer min sikt. Eller om det är ilska och hämnd.

"Ni ska följa order", säger Herren stadigt. Han är orörd. "Ni påminner mest om en hop med grindyloggar." I min smärta kan jag tänka mig Sirius säga samma ord, som ett skämt. Men med den mörka, likgiltiga, tonen han säger meningen i så är det menat som en förolämpning. Jag vacklar bakåt mot bordet i ek och lutar mina trasiga armar mot det, tar ett djupt, rosslande, andetag. Rosier är strax vid min sida, trycker sina händer mot mina kinder så försiktig han kan. Hans blå ögon stirrar ner i djupet på mina och en genuin rädsla syns i dem. En ilska tänds och han släpper mig genast och vänder sig om.

"HUR VÅGAR DU RÖRA MIN FRU!" vrålar han och tar rappa steg över rummet mot platsen där Bellatrix ligger på golvet.

"Hon är din att göra som du vill med, Rosier. Jag ser fram emot ert bröllop", nickar Herren och försvinner iväg ur tomma luften. Rosier beter sig som Sirius, använder sig av händer och kropp när han slår i ansiktet på kvinnan med de tillhörande lockarna.

Hon kacklar. "Hon är inte din fru än, din naiva smutsskalleälskare."

"AVA-" Laras stav är höjd men Avery störtar mot henne, rubbar henne inte – men stoppar henne. Hans trasiga kropp faller mot porslinstatyns hårda yta. Lara ser ner på honom och är snabbt på knän med händerna över hans ansikte.

"Älskling", viskar hon, "förlåt mig."

"Behärska dig, Lara", väser han genom smärtan. Bakom dem hörs fortfarande knytnävesslag mot trasiga käkben.

"Ta med Fru Lestrange härifrån", ryter Avery beordrande åt Lara när han ställer sig upp, "och fixa hennes ansikte!"

"Men vem ska fixa mitt?" gråter jag och ler i ett. Ett försök i att vara stark.

"Jag, min älskade lillasyster."

Så ser jag på när Lara släpar Bellatrix i handen, ut från rummet, bort från mig. Jag hoppas att hon sätter tänderna i fru Lestrange, precis som Bellatrix hade hoppats att Lara skulle gjort det i mig. Rosier reser sig obehärskat upp, ilskan vilt dansandes i hans ögon, och rör sig över mot oss.

"Evan, se till att allt till bröllopet är fixat. Du ska inte behöva se din fru sådan här", säger Avery men någonstans djupt inom mig tror jag han vet. Att han vet att jag inte vill ha Rosier i detta ögonblick, i mitt svaga skick. Eller vill han enbart inte att Evan, precis som han sagt, ska se mig förstörd och inte vilja äkta mig. Rosier ger mig en sista medlidsam blick, verkar redo att röra vid min kind men sänker handen och beger sig ut från rummet. Avery stryker mig sakta över ansiktet, fäster hårtestar bakom öronen, och lutar sin panna mot min.

"Förlåt mig. Förlåt mig", säger han ömkligt och är för en gångs skull min bror och bara det. "Vad har jag ställt till med?" viskar han.

"Vi uthärdar detta, liksom allt annat", svarar jag och ser på honom. Blåmärken och sår har börjat försvinna eller gulna nu. Han är en trasig pjäs på väg att repareras. Liksom jag. Och Avery tar hand om mig. Precis som en bror ska.


	33. Chapter 42 - Epilog

**Kapitel 42. Epilog**

Jag gifte mig igår. Jag var vacker. Och i natt blev jag tagen medan mitt sinne befann sig någonstans mellan himlens purpurfärgade och neonorange nyanser. Åtminstone tror Evan att han tog mig. Men när jag bad honom att blunda confunderade jag honom. Hans minnen är opålitliga men han trodde dem helt när jag kysste honom febrilt. Jag kan spela detta spel.

Evan var försvunnen när jag vaknade men hans konstanta närvaro är lindad runt mitt finger. Fru Jessica Rosier. Och idag är en lång dag full av obligationer. Krälandes ur sängen ramlar jag ner på golvet med en hård smäll, blåmärken hotar att spricka upp inom den närmsta tiden. Men kan de vara värre än vad Bellatrix orsakat mig? Glamourförtrollningar dolde dem på min bröllopsdag. Jag söker efter mina tofflor och morgonrocken i siden. Det gör så ont, och märket på armen bränner. Det bränner och det bränner. Och jag vet att jag har plikter att utföra. Men jag måste ha flaxet. Vet inte hur jag ska hantera att möta Herren ensam utan fru Fortuna på min sida.

"Låt mig gratulera till giftermålet Fru Rosier", säger Herren.

"Tack", svarar jag, möter hans brunröda ögon, och ler ett brett och lyckligt leende. Flytande flax gör verkligen under. Jag sätter mig ner mittemot honom och häller upp från teservisen mor Rosier gett mig och Evan i bröllopsgåva. Det är en vacker kanna med blommor och familjen Rosiers namn skriven med snirklig stil. Tillhörande koppar och assietter. Han nickar när jag häller upp och med handen ovanför mjölken skakar han på huvudet – likaså över sockret. Han dricker det i dess naturliga form.

"Men om vi får återgå till revolutionen."

"Det viktigaste av allt." Jag ger honom koppen och tar min egna och sippar från den försiktigt, propert. "Vad har du för plan, Herre?"

"Du har bevisat för mig att du är mycket skicklig i användandet av svartkonster, fru Rosier." Jag undviker att himla med ögonen åt mitt nya namn men han tycks märka av det, trots att jag håller mina murar skyhöga. Är det möjligt att mitt undermedvetna vill något annat och Herren har märkt av det? Trots att han inte märker av allt annat jag döljer.

"fröken Raven, då." säger han till sist och jag nickar med ett slugt leende.

"Om det går bra", undrar jag och möter hans blick utan oro för att han ska blicka in i mitt inre.

"Självfallet. Du är trots allt mycket skicklig på grund av ditt ursprung och inte ditt äktenskap med herr Rosier."

"Din plan, om vi får återgå till revolutionen?"

"Jag har haft ett mycket intressant samtal med Lara, och hon är mycket förtjust i dig som lillasyster."

Jag undviker att sätta i halsen med nöd och näppe. Vad har hon nu ställt till med? "Ja?"

"Hon vill att vi undviker att ha dig med i räder och dylikt. Men jag har en idé som även Lucius Malfoys fru har gått med på."

"Vad kan det vara, Herre?"

"Att er främsta uppgift är att föda fram ett barn till framtidens revolution. Ett barn som ska bära mitt märke och nytt blod till framtida led. Att skapa ett liv."

"Naturligtvis, Herre", nickar jag och stirrar ner i den tomma koppen. Där visar sig grimmen. Ett svart vargliknande ting. Aldrig i livet att jag tänker skapa ett liv ämnat åt Herrens revolution.

"Jessica Raven", säger han och reser sig upp utan att ha rört innehållet i sin tekopp en enda gång. "Jag vill be dig att utbyta den obrytbara eden med mig."

Och därefter inkallar han Rosier att utföra formeln över oss. Samtidigt som jag svär en ed att barnet mellan mig och Evan Rosier skall tillfalla herrens revolution och framtid. Magin är inte mörk men den tar fäste i mig liksom svartkonster tycks göra och jag känner en del av mig gå miste medan en annan slår sig fast.

Sedan avfärdar han Evan och vi är kvar i rummet ensamma. "Till dess, Raven. Så har jag ett uppdrag till dig som innefattar att du delar med dig av ditt rena blod till Severus Snape som är i färd med att brygga en dryck som skall komma att ändra historien."

"Naturligtvis, Herre", säger jag och niger där jag står framför honom samtidigt som jag drar ner min klädnads ärmar så långt ner över mina handleder som möjligt. Tråden som snirklat sig tycks fortfarande kännas av och avger en obehaglig känsla.

"Han väntar er den tionde juli här på herrgården."

"På måndag då, jag väntar honom."

"På återseende fröken Raven. Jag förväntar mig stora ting från dig."

"Jag ska inte svika ditt förtroende, Herre."

Senare samma lördagskväll är jag ensam i herrgården. Det är tyst här. Kallt för att vara sommar. Och jag är fylld av oro i min ensamhet. Tillåter mig själv att låta murarna falla när ingen kan se. Tillåter mig själv att känna allt det där jag aldrig vill känna annars. Och oron tränger genom mig som de tusentals spjut Bellatrix fört genom mig via sin crucio-förbannelse. Severus Snape ska brygga en dryck av mitt blod. Det blod som ger ifrån sig kraftig svart magi. Det bådar inte gott. Kanske borde jag vända mig till James, som bett mig om hjälp. Bett mig att ändra perspektiv. Fått mig att inse att livet är mer än att följa oskrivna regler och familj som knappt är ens familj. Ändå…

Jag vet att Sirius Black aldrig mer kommer att prata med mig. Det är inte ett perspektivs sanning. Det är fakta. Och det skrämmer mig från att ta steget framåt. Steget att lämna det liv, den väg, jag valt. Jag skyndar ut genom porten. Beredd att ta steget men tar för många tillbaka. Faller ner i det blöta kvällsregnet på den ofelbara gröna gräsmattan.

Och det är det som får mig att brista. Brista till slut. Murarna som rämnar till fullständig förstörelse och händerna som knyter sig hårt i gräset under mig. Tårarna som bildar sjöar under mina tår.

Jag har förlorat mitt livs kärlek.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_


End file.
